WAAAGH on the Hellmouth
by Aprion
Summary: ( ON INDEFINITE HIATUS. My Apoligies. ) YAHF. Xander gets a new costume. One that will change the balance of power on the Hellmouth forever.
1. Chapter 1: Halloween

**WAAAGH on the hellmouth.  
><strong>A Buffy the Vampire Slayer – Warhammer 40K crossover story.

**Summary:  
><strong>Another Buffy Halloween fanfic. Xander gets a different costume.  
>One that will change the balance of power on the hellmouth.<p>

**Authors note:  
><strong>After reading several Buffy fics ( Some of wich are very well written. And some of which are just bad. Frankly I'm sick and tired of all the Spike/Xander slash I had to wade through to find something readable. ) in which Xander gets a different costume I just had to do my own. This is my first ever Buffy fic as well as my first ever crossover story so please be gentle in your reviews.

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Buffy and all related things belong to their respective owners. As do all things Warhammer 40K related, as well as anything else ill end up using. I claim nothing. I'm just borrowing them for a bit, and I promise to clean them up before returning them. This is a work of fiction written for my own, and hopefully other peoples amusement. I gain nothing from it, except maybe a comment and a flame or two. If you sue me all you will get is some cobwebs and an old pencil.

**Warning:  
><strong>This story will contain graphic violence. Gore. Foul language. Things of an adult nature plus whatever else I decide to toss in there that might disturb sensitive people.  
>I've rated it <strong>M<strong> for a reason.

Also, I Don't have a Beta Reader. While I do my utmost to spell-check and grammar check, I cant guarantee there won't be horrible mistakes here or there. Since I'm not a native English speaker.  
><strong>YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<strong>

"Speach"

"_Thought"_

And now... On with the show

**Chapter 1**

**Halloween**

"Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety programn for Halloween this year" Willow Rosenberg noted as she, Buffy and Xander walked past principal Snyder. Who just plucked a random student from the hallway to sign the volunteer list.

"Note his interesting take on the volunteer concept." Xander remarked in a deadpan voice.

"Whats the deal?" Buffy asked, looking mildly confused.

"Oh a bunch of little kids need people to take em trick or treating, so sign up and get your own pack of sugar hyped little runts for the night." Xander clarified while willow busied herself with her locker.

"Yikes, I'll stick to vampires." Buffy deadpanned just before principal Snyder clamped a hand onto her shoulder.

"Miss Summers, just the juvenile delinquent I've been looking for." Buffy turned around to face the short little troll of a man. Doing her best to keep her expression neutral.

"Principal Snyder." she said, unsure of what the despicable gnome lookalike wanted of her now.

"Halloween must be a big night for you." he droned on. "Tossing eggs, keying cars, bobbing for apples. One pathetic cry for help after another. Well not this year missy." He continued as he led her towards the table on the opposite side of the hall were the sign-up forms were. Buffy glanced at the form he pushed out towards her. Her mind looking frantically for an excuse to get of the bus heading for disaster-ville at top speed.

"Gosh I'd love to sign up but.. I've recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome and can tragically no longer hold a flashlight."

Snyder ignored her remark and shoved a pen into her hand. "The programn stars at four, the children have to be home at six." Buffy scowled and put her name on the list. Behind her Xander and Willow were smirking a bit in amusement at the thought of Buffy having to spend her night watching over a bunch of kids. Their faces quickly turned to panic and disbelief when Snyder thrust another pair of pens towards each of them.

"I can't believe this." Xander exclaimed unhappily. As they passed through a pair of double doors leading to the school cafeteria. "We have to get dressed up and the whole deal?"

Willow looked over at him from buffys left side.  
>"Snyder said costumes were mandatory."<p>

Buffy let out a disgusted sigh. "Great, I was gonna stay in and veg. The ONE night a year things are supposed to be quiet."

Xander glanced at her confused.  
>"Halloween quiet? I figured it would be a big old vamp scare-a-palooza."<p>

The three of them approached one of the empty tables. Buffy put her bag down on top and pulled out a chair.

"Not according to Giles. He swears that tomorrow night is like dead for the undead. They stay in."

Xander grinned. "Those wacky vampires. That's why I love 'em. They just keep you guessin'."

Both Willow and Buffy gave him a look that said: get real.

"So where are we gonna get costumes? All the costume shops in Sunnydale are hideously expensive." said willow.

"Actually I've heard of a new place downtown called Ethans, which is said to be pretty affordable." Xander replied. "What do you say girls? Shall we check it out?"

OoO

Ethan's Costume Shop was pretty busy. Loads of kids and their parents looking for costumes for Halloween night. Buffy and willow stalked through the rows of costumes looking for something to wear. Willow quickly found what she was looking for.

"A time honored classic." she said to Buffy as she proudly held out her ghost costume. The word BOO! Written on its front.

"Ok Will, can I give you a little friendly advice?"

Willows face drooped.  
>"Not spooky enough?"<p>

"It's just... you're never gonna get noticed if you keep hiding. You're missing the whole point of Halloween" Buffy said to her redheaded friend. Who pondered it for a second then answered: "Free candy?"

Buffy made a face.  
>"Its come as you aren't night. The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild with no repercussions."<p>

Willow shook her head.  
>"Oh I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spaz."<p>

Meanwhile on the other end of the shop Xander was scowling at the back of some kid who ran off with the last toy rifle.  
>"Damnit, there goes my idea for this year." Sulking he stalked through the rows of costumes, wandering in the direction of the sci-fi section. Maybe they had some Jedi robes left, he thought to himself. When suddenly something caught his eye. On top of a wall display was a mask. It was ugly with green skin a big jaw and beady little eyes. Big tusk like teeth protruded from the lower lips.<p>

"Hey I know this." Xander said out loud. "It's an Orc mask."

"Oh bravo, you are the first person to recognize it?" a British voice said from behind.

"Gah! Don't do that." Xander yelped as he turned around to face the source of the voice while adopting a mock kung fu stance; only to quickly stand up straight as he realized what he was doing. A middle aged man with dark hair, dressed in a dark red silk shirt stood before him. The man smiled and extended a hand.

"Where are my manners. I am Ethan Rayne the proprietor of this establishment."

Xander shakily shook the mans hand. His smile was just a bit to slick for his liking.  
>"Yes well, I just didn't expect to see such a costume. Well.. mask, I mean..."<p>

"Would you like to buy it?" Ethan asked. A gleam in his eyes.

"Ah I dunno.. big green monster.. not really my thing. I mean I loved to play the game with my best bud... but we played the 40K version. Space Orks were way more fun. Big guns and stuff. Tough as nails, always looking for a good fight. Cool gizmos. BIIIIG axes. Very manly.. how much?" Xander asked, suddenly having a great costume idea. Ethan blinked for a moment.

"Errr yes.. uhm.. I can sell it to you for fifteen dollars."

Xander smiled.  
>"Sold.. do you have some green body-paint as well?<p>

OoO

"All wrong. Inside out. Everything switching." Drusilla was frantically rambling and moaning.

"Hey hey, hush poodle. Whats wrong?" Spike said as he took hold of her. Pulling her close to him.

"Someone comes to change it all, the slayer will be weak, but the green one and the faithful one will walk the town. And they bring chaos and death."

Spike's eyes lit up with a dark dangerous gleam.  
>"Did my pet have a vision? The slayer will be weak you say?"<p>

Drusilla nodded slowly.  
>"Weak like a newborn kitten. But you shouldn't try to get her spiky, the other two will be out there."<p>

Spike shook her by the shoulders. "What are you talking about? Who are these people?"

Drusilla went all misty eyed for a moment.  
>"He is a brutal but cunning. She is a beacon of light in the darkness. Armed and armored to the teeth both. Mortal enemies are they. He is all about killing, breaking; sowing chaos and plunging everything into eternal war." Spike smirked " sounds like my kind of guy." Drusilla continued speaking as if he wasn't there. "She hunts the traitors, the xenos and the heretics; and making them burn. And brings HIS word to the faithless. She murmured in a singsong voice.<p>

"She sounds like a crazed zealot. And when does all this happen pet?"

she nuzzled into his neck  
>"Tomorrow." she whispered<p>

"Tomorrow's Halloween, nothing happens on Halloween." he answered while shaking his head.

"Something will this year. We should go away spike. I don't want either of them to catch us. They would spoil our tea party"

Spike glowered.  
>"I'm gonna get the slayer. And nothing, not even this green one or this light bitch will get in my way."<p>

OoO

Halloween night rolled around.  
>Back at the summers residence the doorbell rang.<p>

"Coming! " Joyce Summers yelled out as she walked out of the living-room. When she opened the door she was surprised to see a green skinned man wearing a beast like mask with big teeth and beady eyes. A big leather backpack with what looked like a giant wrench and several metal pipes sticking out of the flap. Black steel toed boots under a pair of dark brown cargo pants. What looked like painted pieces of bend scrap metal, held together by a chain; serving as shoulder pauldrons. And a really big machine gun in his hands.

"Uhm.. who are you?" Joyce asked.

"It's me misses Summers, Xander."

Joyce blinked.  
>"Xander? My word I didn't recognize you."<p>

Xander pulled off the mask.  
>"Ah yeah sorry bout that, it's kinda hard to see my face under here."<p>

Joyce smiled. "  
>well come on in, the girls will be down in a little bit."<p>

"Thanks misses Summers."

She frowned.  
>"Just call me Joyce okay."<p>

Before Xander could respond he was almost tackled to the ground by a red and black blur that zoomed down the stairs, followed by the sound of a high pitched squeal.

"Hi Dawn patrol." he managed to say before she hugged him and cut off his air supply.

"That'ss Seraphim Dawnstrike to you Ork boy." she let go of him and did a little twirl. Showing off the form fitting black and red armour of the Adepta Sororitas, before striking a heroic pose with her arms raised. Holding a shiny plastic sword in one hand. And a plastic replica of a Bolt pistol in the other. "Isn't it awesome? We got it this morning at this new store downtown."

"You mean Ethans?" Xander asked.

"Yeah." Dawn nodded vigorously. "How did you know?"

Xander patted his mask.  
>"Where did you think I got this from."<p>

Dawn looked him over thoroughly.  
>"I don't remember this costume being on sale."<p>

Xander smiled.  
>"It wasn't. It was just the mask. I improvised the rest. Took some tools from the garage. Some old clothes and knick knacks I had lying around. A pair of army boots. And I made this big gun from some old piping and a block of wood."<p>

Dawn whistled.  
>"You did all that in one afternoon?"<p>

Xander shrugged.  
>"I may not be smart, but I'm good with my hands."<p>

Dawn let out a soft giggle.  
>"So you are an Ork boy?"<p>

"Actually I'm a mekboy." he said as he patted his tool bag.

"Huh?" was his only response.

"Mekboys are like the Ork equivalent to a mechanic and inventor. They pretty much build everything the Orks use, from basic weapons to gigantic stomping war-machines. They are like Rambo mixed with a mad scientist basicly."

Dawn blinked.  
>"I see..." Dawn really wasn't interested in the game. She'd just gotten the costume because she wanted to get Xanders attention. Her only knowledge of the game came from what she had briefly glimpsed off the internet. It was that moment Buffy and willow came down the stairs. Buffy dressed in her 18th century gown. And willow wearing her ghost sheet.<p>

"Buffy lady of buffdom, duchess of buffonia I am in awe. I completely renounce spandex."

Buffy curtsied.  
>"Thank-you kind... whatever you are. Shall we be on our way then? If were late Snyder will have us in detention till new years"<p>

Ethan Rayne entered the back of his shop. He wore a ceremonial robe of dark silks. Candle-light illuminated the small secluded space. There on a small altar stood the bust of Janus. He knelt in front of the bust. His palms pressed together. With a grunt he cut them. Blood leaking slowly from the cuts.

"The world that denies thee, thou inhabit. The peace that ignores thee, thou corrupt. Chaos, I remain , as ever,... thy faithful degenerate son."

OoO

Not much later the group was well into their trick or treating activity. Going from door to door in the hunt for sweet delights.

"alright i think we have time for one or two more before I have to get you all back to your parents."Buffy said as she led her group of children up the driveway of the next house.

Meanwhile a swirl of dark energy was rising from Ethans costume shop. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat due to the massive amount of concentration required for the invocation. But Ethan continued the chant in front of the bust of Janus without missing a word.

"Janus, evoco vester animum. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilim vestrem. Vene, appare, et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas."

As the ritual reached its zenith, Ethan Rayne lifted the bust of Janus before him. His voice growing louder with each word spoken.

"Persona intra corpem et sanguem commutandum est. Vestra sabcta praesentia concrescit visceram! Janus! Sume noctem!" Strong ethereal winds began to blow. Then suddenly the busts eyes lit up with an eerie multicolored light.

OoO

Janus the old roman God sat in his domain of power and listened to the call of one of his favored followers. He was amused by the spell that the mage wished to cast. And he would lend him some of his power to see his scheme come to fruition. Gathering some of his vast cosmic energies and hurling them across the planes of existence towards the bust that served as the conduit between him and his servant. The spell took hold and reality began to warp and twist. Then something changed. Some part of the spell latched onto Janus's power and began to draw in more of it. Feeling himself weaken, a sensation utterly alien to a being such as himself, Janus felt what could only be described as a tinge of fear. The old God tried to sever the connection, but whatever it was that had grasped onto its essence refused to let go.

More of Janus immortal power was stripped away as a new entity began to form. Then suddenly the walls of reality crumbled utterly as the new entity was vomited forth from the realm of imagination. Madness spilled into the cosmic plains. Whole realities were snuffed out and torn asunder across the length and breadth of the multiverse. Their vast energies used as nourishment. The souls of a billion billion mortal beings screamed as they were consumed to stoke the fire of creation. As this.. THING.. was born from an imagined universe into reality, the cosmos itself wept tears of blood. Janus, drained and almost powerless watched as the entity reached out with formless appendages of multicolored light. Reaching across time and space. Grabbing hold of the strands of fate in an iron grip.

"Who.. are..you. What.. are.. you." the old Roman God choked out with it's dieing breath. The vast entity turned its full attention towards the old God. And Janus once immortal form was scattered to the winds of oblivion as it spoke it's name.

"TZEENTCH."

Turning its attention to the mortal plane of earth, the Changer of Ways hurled a blast of it's own energy after the one that Janus had granted to his follower.

"LET THE GAME BEGIN."

OoO

Ethan Rayne laughed triumphantly as Janus granted him the power to turn his scheme into reality. Only for his exhilaration to turn to terror as a second wave of energy blasted forth from the statue. One much more malevolent and powerful than the first. Lightning shot from the eyes of the statue. Lifting Ethan off his feet. He screamed in agony as his flesh burned to ashes from within.

Dark energies released from their confinement spread across Sunnydale Using Ethans own soul as a catalyst. Consuming it utterly. With a final shriek of agony beyond imagining, Ethans body burst into flames, Consumed by the power of Tzeentch. Only the carbonized bones of his skeleton remained. Crumbling, smoking to the floor of the shop, as the night outside turned to chaos.

OoO

"Oi were da heck is I? Dis ain't me workshop." Big Mek Zapzog da Oiler bellowed. He looked around seeing nothing but squishy humies and what looked like chaos things from the warp. A grin split the ugly Orks face as he took in the chaos and destruction that was unfolding.

"Looks like a proppa scrap. Good fing I brought me shoota. Now weres da rest 'o da boyz?" Suddenly a red little demon jumped on his back, clawing at him and snarling. "Oi get offa me ya git."

He spun round in a circle, dislodging the little demon, then booted it hard in the face. With a mighty roar he leveled his shoota at a group of oncoming little demons and pulled the trigger. The gun bucked in his grip as it fired with an earsplitting series of bangs. The boom of the shots and then the whoosh of displaced air giving the gun a very distinct sound. DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA! Solid slugs, almost the size of a soda can tore through the demons. Blasting off limbs. Splattering skulls. And showering the streets with explosions of blood and entrails. The red demon at his feet stirred, but he swiftly clobbered it down with the stock of his shoota.

Sister Superior Dawnstrike of the Adepta Sororitas Seraphim rose from her crouched position. Whispering a silent prayer of deliverance from evil to the God Emperor of man as she did so. She held her bolt pistol in front of her. Arm all the way extended. Her power-sword was held back for a quick strike. The fine blade glowing a soft blue color as its power-field extended across it. Creating deadly disruptive fields of energy across its cutting edges.

"Emperor preserve me, where have I been transported?" a distant series of bangs, followed by a muffled explosion caught her attention. "That sounded like Ork weapons."

With a mental command she activated her Jump Pack. Soaring gracefully into the air on a column of fire. From up there she had a perfect view of the surrounding area, and she quickly caught sight of her quarry. A lone Ork mekboy was firing its shoota into a crowd of... DEMONS? Her breath caught in her throat as she saw what the Ork was firing at. The very town seemed to be overrun with demons of all shapes and sizes. A scream drew her attention. The Ork could wait. She threw herself into a dive toward the source of the scream. A young woman was being chased by something big and hairy.

Angling herself towards the beast She fired her Bolt Pistol. A trio of bolts slamming into the beast's massive torso. Blasting great chunks of meat from its frame. Howling in pained rage the beast turned towards her as she landed with enough force upon impact to knock it back several steps. It let forth a vicious roar and charged her. Claws flashing towards her face. But she spun, low to her left. Bringing her sword up in a graceful diagonal stroke. Shearing through the beasts arms at the elbow, before completing her turn and decapitating it from behind with a grace born from years of hard practice, and reflexes honed in countless battles.

OoO

Spike was marching through the park with his 'Game Face' on. Smiling with delight at the chaos and destruction spreading across the town. All around him people were chased or mauled by those transformed into their costumes.

"well.. this is just.. neat." he grinned viciously. He motioned to his henchmen to keep up. "Lets go find us some tender slayer meat boys."

The group exited the park, only to run into a small war zone. Bodies lay everywhere. Torn apart by large caliber fire and explosives.

"Okay, maybe not so neat." Spike muttered as he took in the state of the bodies. He'd seen and done a lot of gruesome things in his time, but this utter brutality was of a level even Angelus would be hard pressed to match. Mad laughter and booming explosions echoed from up ahead.

"Lets look for the slayer in a different direction shall we" spike said to his minions. Somewhat eager to avoid whatever thing was waging world war three out there.

Spike would not find Buffy that night. Angel and Willow had taken her to safety once they realized she was powerless while the town was under the effect of the spell. They took her to the library and locked themselves inside while Giles frantically searched through his books for some kind of explanation. As Angel kept an eye on Buffy, Willow just stood in front of the window, and worried about their friends who were still out there somewhere. She fervently hoped that wherever they were, Xander and Dawn would be safe.

OoO

With the woman safe and the beast dispatched, Dawnstrike gunned her jump-pack once more and soared into the air, looking for the source of the demonic invasion. She hovered there for a moment when suddenly something clipped her. Ricocheting off her jump-pack with great force and sending her spinning out of control. With bone jarring force she slammed into the roof of a nearby house. Slid down and went over the edge, tearing off part of the gutter on her way down. Only to land in an undignified heap on the front lawn. She lay there for a moment before slowly getting to her feet. Spitting a wad of blood into the grass from where she had bitten her lip on impact.

"Whoever did that is going to burn." she growled.

"BWAHAHAHA I gots me a pretty one." a booming voice exclaimed. The Ork had found her.

Quick as lightning she brought up her bolt pistol. Sending a trio of bolts into the Orks direction. But the shots went wide.

"What yous aiming at 'umie. Yous couldn't hit a Squig in an oil drum." The Ork roared, returning fire with its big shoota.

Dawnstrike rolled sideways. Avoiding the stream of hot lead.

"Foolish green-skin, we have no time for this. This world is being invaded by the dread forces of chaos. If we keep fighting each other everything will be destroyed." The Ork spit on the ground as he reloaded his gun.

"Bah dot ain't me problem. Once I find da other boyz we is gonna stomp dem chaos boyz an fings into da ground."

Dawnstrike grit her teeth.  
>"Look around you Ork. Your barbaric kin are nowhere to be found. Unless we stop this invasion, neither of us will live to see sunrise."<p>

Zapzog didn't show it, but he was concerned. He had been trying for some time to find his fellow Orks. But he couldn't find a trace of them. Even his trusty gitfinda couldn't detect any other Orks for miles. Just endless demons and other weird things. Now Orks aren't a very bright sort. But Zapzog 'was' a Mekboy. And a very talented one at that. Which meant his intelligence was far above average for his kind. Narrowing his beady red eyes at the battle sister, his mind came to a decision.

"Very well 'umie, we's will work togetha for now. But as soon as dis is ova, dere will be a krumpin."

Dawnstrike sheathed her sword.  
>"That suits me just fine Ork." Standing up straight and dusting herself off. "First thing we gotta do is locate the source of this infestation."<p>

"I can do dat." Zapzog said. Pulling out his trusty gitfinda once more and fiddling with its control buttons while waving the small boxlike device around. Until suddenly it started to burp. "AHA! I founds somefing. Ova dat way."

Following the device's burping signals, the two of them set off into the night.

It did not take them very long to find their way to Ethans shop. But they did run into more monsters on the way. Which were brutally repelled with a combination of fire and high explosive bullets. The two of them left a trail of bodies behind them until finally they stood in front of the store. Pointing the gitfinda at the door, the device let out what sounded like a loud fart before going silent.

"Whateva made dem chaos fings appear is in 'ere." Zapzog said as he put the gitfinda back into one of his many pockets. Drawing her sword, Dawnstrike cautiously pushed open the door, slipping quietly inside. Zapzog followed her, uncharacteristically quiet for an Ork. Holding his shoota in one hand, and pulling a power mallet from his backpack with the other. Slowly the two of them made their way through the shop, until they entered the back room, where the bust of Janus stood atop a small altar. Its eyes glowed with a soft light that ran across the entire color spectrum over and over again.

"This must be it." Dawnstrike said, eying the bust suspiciously. She could almost feel the evil energy that radiated from it.

"Woteva dat doohickey iz, it's givin me a 'eadache." Zapzog growled from behind her. Something crunched under her foot as she approached the altar. Looking down she saw she was standing on the blackened bones of human skeleton.

"Probably the original caster of the spell. Deluded fool. Chaos serves no man. It destroys and corrupts. We have to destroy this. If this is the source of the demons powers we cant leave it here." Dawnstrike said as she drew her power-sword.

"Den git outta da way puny 'umie. Da sooner wes is done da sooner i can get back ta krumpin stuff!" Zapzog roared as he pushed her aside. Bringing up his shoota and firing at the bust at point blank range. With an almighty boom the statue shattered into a thousand pieces. Followed by a blast of magical energy, bright as a new sun.

Xander screamed in pain as the spirit of Zapzog was torn from his being. Beside him Dawn shrieked in agony as the spirit of the battle sister was forcibly dis-tangled from her own. Deep inside her, the essence of the Key awakened, attempting to shield her from the magic that was ripping apart her being. Assaulted by the energy of the dissipating spell, the power of the key fought back. Creating a null zone out of its own power. Shielding dawn, and Xander to, as he was close enough to her to be inside the keys sphere of protection. It's power trying to keep them whole, while the spell tried to separate those parts that did not belong to the two of them. The struggle between the two powers was as titanic as it was brief. In the blink of an eye reality returned to normal, and Xander and Dawn fell to their knees.

Gasping for air, Xander tore off the Ork mask. Throwing it away in disgust. He remembered clearly the atrocities that the monster had committed while wearing his body. The many innocent people turned monsters it had killed. There were probably over three dozen dead or wounded people out there. His mind couldn't even begin to wrap itself around the idea that he was in essence responsible for their deaths. He would have gone into shock right there if it wasn't for Dawns quiet sobs. Hearing the young girl cry he snapped out of it. gently wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey.. it's okay Dawn.. its okay." he whispered.

"No its not! Xander..." she yelled "I killed... all those people. I..." she collapsed crying into his chest. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? They had both slaughtered a lot of people that night. Even if they weren't in control of themselves, the blood of those people was on their hands regardless. So he just held on to her. Offering what comfort he could just by being close to her. They sat like that for many minutes until Dawn finally calmed down.

"Come on.. I'll take you home." He said quietly as he gently pulled Dawn to her feet. The two of them quietly made their way across town. Trying hard not to look at the devastation that was everywhere.

After safely getting Dawn home, much to her mothers relief; Xander quietly entered his own house. Silently dragging his aching body upstairs so as not to wake his parents. Who, as usual, were passed out drunk in the living room. He took off the costume, except for the pants. Then flopped bonelessly onto his bed and was sound asleep in minutes.


	2. Chapter 2: Fallout

**Authors note: I hope I didn't keep you all waiting for too long. I don't have all that much time to write. And when I do things tend to be an uphill struggle. I know what I want to do with the story and the general direction I want to take it. But putting it down in a way that makes sense is pretty hard. People complained about my paragraphing and stuff. I'm not a professional writer alright. I have no clue what I'm doing in that regard. That's why I write this in the first place. Its a learning experience as much as anything. And while I welcome any advice do try to keep a civilized tone. Sounding snappy and snide when you say its no good isn't exactly helpful. Its demotivating at best. Anyhow enjoy chapter 2 while I get to work on number 3. A special thank you goes to my friend Dennis. Who helped me when I got stuck. Hes my personal Jesse to my Xander. Thanks a lot bro :)  
>And now... on with the show.<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Fallout**

"_Making it up as you go is not a battle plan. It's assisted suicide."_

Xander's dreams were restless. Filled with nightmare scenes of violence. First reliving the events of the night, then going further back. He saw himself run across a battlefield. Shoota in one hand, and a great meat cleaver shaped axe in the other. Firing wildly and bellowing at the top of his lungs. A tall graceful alien in bone white armor came charging at him. Wielding a shining silver sword. The aliens howling screams hurt his ears. But he pushed forward. Carried by waves of hatred and a desire to shed blood. Glittering sword met cleaver axe, and sparks flew as the sword bit deeply into the crude weapon. Only his brutal strength preventing the alien from tearing it from his grip. Laughing he stuck his shoota in the aliens faceplate and pulled the trigger. The aliens head vanished with a bang and a shower of blood. And that was but one example of the dreams that haunted him that night.

One moment he was running through dark corridors. Firing his shoota at humans clad in gray dress uniforms. The next he was behind the wheel of a Battle wagon. Racing across a desert as artillery rained down all around him. All the while laughing like a madman. He was on top of a ruined bunker. Firing an elaborate and clunky gun that sounded more like a jet engine whenever he pulled the trigger. He was in a dark and filthy workshop. Hammering together a suit of piston driven armour. He was on his knees with a gaping wound through his gut. An armoured giant with a chainsword looming over him. Ready to deliver the deathblow.

One after another these memories assaulted his mind. Faster and faster until they blended together in a blur of madness and violence.

He woke up only to find himself drenched with sweat. The green body-paint he had put on his arms and part of his chest the other night had started to run. Staining his bedsheets. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed. Letting out a deep, bone tired sigh. He somehow managed to drag himself into the shower. His mind working mostly on autopilot. The scalding water felt like a relief on his still sore muscles. Scrubbing his arms to try and get the last of the green paint off, Xander noticed something was off.

Taking a closer look at himself, particularly his arms, he noticed they seemed a little bigger.

While he wasn't the fittest of persons, he was still in somewhat good shape. But now the muscles on his arms seemed a bit more defined. Sure they weren't bulging or anything. But they were clearly visible. As if someone had scraped away what little fat he'd had on them. Looking himself over thoroughly he found that it was the same for the rest of his body. His abs had never been all that visible. But now they stood out clearly. Same for his thigh and calf muscles. The overall result made him look a bit more like a Track and Field athlete or perhaps an Olympic swimmer.

"What the heck happened now?" Xander muttered to himself in surprise.

Clearly last nights spell had some kind of after effect. One that wasn't entirely unwelcome mind you. But Xander couldn't help but feel a little freaked out by the sudden, if subtle changes to himself.

"_I wonder if Dawn is alright." _He thought as he toweled of and put on some clean pants and a shirt.

"_Maybe we should talk to Giles about what happened. Then again, that would probably mean research. Wich would seriously cut into my slacking off time. Perhaps I could builds a machine that makes research fasta?"_ he mused to himself.

OoO

The Sunnydale Police and Emergency Services might be incompetent, but their cleanup services on the other hand were very effective. Very few signs of last nights devastation remained. Aside from the occasional scorch-mark on the ground. Or some dark stains made of something you'd best not wonder to much about. With the amount of destruction caused and the lives lost one would think thered be a lot of media coverage. But the most the local paper would say about it was a small headline and a short article on page 3 that read: Gangs Run Rampant on Halloween Eve.

Once again the weird and the freaky was swept under the proverbial rug and blamed on gangs on PCP or something along those lines. The hell-mouths ability to make people forget or simply deny what they had experienced was frighteningly efficient.

Xander tried not to think about that too much as he walked to school. That way lies madness.

Some may say ignorance is bliss. But ignorance of the sunnydale nightlife only made you into a quick snack for the local vampire population. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he pushed open the doors to the library. The rest of the gang was already in attendance. Buffy was in a bad mood apparently. She was talking up a storm while Giles tried to keep a level head. Giving his bag a toss onto what he had taken to calling the 'research' table he plopped down into a chair next to Willow and Dawn. He noticed Dawn was a little quieter then usual. It didn't take a genius to figure out she'd probably had disturbing dreams of her own.

"I want to know who's responsible Giles." Buffy shouted. "I don't particularly appreciate being turned into a defenseless little twit."

"Well..I.. what exactly do the rest of you remember about last night?" Giles asked. Turning to face the group.

"Trust me G-man, you don't want to know." Xander said darkly. Once again reliving some of the memories of one of the most violent alien species in the fictional universe of the fourtyfirst century.

"That bad was it?"

"Oh yeah." Xander nodded in confirmation while Giles took off his glasses and furiously started to clean them.

"Well I'd hate to stir up unpleasant memories but if we want to figure out what happened exactly we need as much information as possible.

"It was awful. we..." Dawn said quietly, looking to Xander for confirmation. Then, at an encouraging nod from him, told Giles all she remembered about the night before. About the costumes they'd each been wearing. How they had run into each-other amidst the chaos and destruction. About the violence and the killing. Twice she had to stop to wipe her eyes. Willow looked increasingly pale as the story progressed. While Buffy's anger seemed to reach new heights of fury. When she found the person responsible for putting her little sister through that ordeal. The one who had cast that damn spell... well it wouldn't be pretty.

When Dawn was done with her story the library was deathly quiet for a minute. Giles didn't know what to say. He was barely able to wrap his mind around what he'd just heard. Buffy was way to angry to think clearly and offer any support. Then willow got up and wrapped both Dawn and Xander into a hug. A tear slipping down the redheads face.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"she asked the pair. But neither one of them had a real answer for their redheaded friend.

"Whats there to say wills. We were both in a bit of a shock" Xander sighed. "we got possessed and we killed a bunch of innocent people. Nothing we say or do will change that fact. And it's something we will have to learn to live with."

"Well Dawn shouldn't have to live with it! And I blame you for this!" Buffy yelled at him. Xander for his part looked at her stupefied.

"Wait, what? How the hell is this MY fault?"

"Because if it wasn't for you Dawn wouldn't have bought that.. whatever costume just to impress you. And she wouldn't have been out there shooting people. So in essence this is your fault."

"Now just a goddamn minute buff. That is such a bunch of bullshit. You can't hold me responsible for that. Its not my bloody fault." Xander yelled back. Rising to stand face to face with the enraged slayer.

"Nothings ever your fault is it? All those times you got in trouble weren't your fault either I suppose. Or the dozen or so times I had to come charging in to rescue your ass. If it isn't hyenas its man eating preying mantis ladies or just more vampires. Face it Xander, you're useless. I don't know why we keep you around." She raged. Poking him in the chest with a finger. The fact that it was Xander who had revived her after the Master drowned her conveniently slipped her mind for the moment.

Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing. Where did buffy come off talking to him like that. Slayer or not she was way out of line. Blaming him for something beyond his control. It might just be the anger talking. But that didn't make it right. Anger wasn't an excuse to act like a complete bitch.

"Is that how you really feel?" He asked, glaring at her coldly.

"Damn right!" Buffy growled. Folding her arms over her chest.

"Then I guess this conversation is over." Xander said coolly. He was actually trembling with anger himself now. He turned around. Snatched his book-bag off the table and stalked out the library. Slamming the door behind him. The others stared at the door for some time, then turned their eyes to buffy. Who glared back defiantly.

"What?" she snarled.

OoO

Xander avoided the group for the rest of the day. Even willow got the cold shoulder when she tried to talk to him. She felt a bit hurt. Though she could understand his anger. Buffy was blaming him unfairly. And now Xander was mad. It kinda spooked her though. She had known Xander all her life, and he didn't usually stay angry this long. When he and Jesse had an argument it usually didn't last more then an hour. She hoped it would pass soon so he and buffy could work things out and everything would be back to normal.

Xander for his part didn't stick around to wait for willow after school like he usually did. Instead he walked straight home. Once there Xander pushed open the door and walked inside. He angrily walked up the stairs and almost made it to his room.

"The fuck have you been you worthless little fag." Tony Harris slurred, standing in the opening of his bedroom door. He was drunker than usual and from experience, Xander could tell his old man was in a bad mood. "Out with those loser friends of yours again no doubt!"

"Actually I was at school. You know, that place people go to actually learn stuff?" Xander replied. Trying to slip past his old man. But he was unusually persistent today.

"Don't take that tone with me you little shit. I'll fucking kick your ass you useless dog." Tony spat as he got up in Xanders face. His breath stank of cheap booze. Normally Xander would have kept quiet. But he was already pissed because of buffy. And the last thing he needed right now was his old man getting in his grill.

"Just leave me the hell alone. And leave my friends out of this while you're ad it." Xander snarled.

"What? You suddenly developed a spine now? You worthless little prick. You're a useless slacker. Just like that faggot Jesse you always hung out with." Tony bellowed. Spittle flying from his mouth as he backhanded Xander across the face. He raised a meaty fist. Preparing to strike his son down. "I'll teach you some fucking respect."

Hearing his good for nothing drunk of a father insult the memory of his dear departed friend made his hackles rise. He would still have turned away from his old man. But the slap that followed was the last straw for Xander. A hot, primal fury bubbled up from deep inside his gut. Everything seemed to slow down to a crawl. He watched his fathers fist as it came hurling towards his face. But it never connected. With a meaty thunk Xander intercepted the fist with the palm of his hand, then clamped down on it with his fingers in a vice like grip. Their eyes locked. And in that moment some part of Tony Harris's booze addled mind realized he'd made a grave error.

"WAAAGH!" That single enraged scream burst from Xanders lips right before his fist thundered into his fathers face. Pulverizing the drunken mans nose, who staggered backwards, clutching his face.

"You fink you'se is so tough? Yer nothin but a mangy grot! I's da biggest and da strongest now!"

The boot that connected with his groin sent Tony Harris crashing to the floor. Whimpering like a stricken dog. A final brutal follow up kick snapped back the mans head, rendering him unconscious.

When Tony Harris finally came to, Xander was long gone.

OoO

Dawn entered the summers home then slammed the door shut just before buffy could enter.

"Dawn!" buffy yelled then re-opened the door. "What the hell was that for!"

"For being a total bitch today." Dawn glowered at buffy. "For how you treated Xander. That was totally uncalled for and you know it."

"I don't wanna hear this. I refuse to be lectured by my baby sister. Especially about this."

"Well you were in the wrong, whether you wanna admit it or not!" Dawn shouted then stomped upstairs to her room. Slamming her door shut. Leaving buffy alone in the hallway to glare at the stairs. She flopped down onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Fighting hard not to cry again. People say talking about your troubles helps. But talking about what troubled her hadn't helped. All the horrors of the night before and then the nightmares. None of them understood how she felt. How could they. The only one who understood how she felt was Xander. And now Buffy had driven him away.

Subconsciously she reached inside her shirt and pulled out the small stylized golden I that was hanging there on a small silver chain. It was the one part of her costume that had not changed back into plastic the night before. And some part of her refused to let go of it. She gripped it tightly and closed her eyes. And as she did so, a memory of another life that wasn't her own came to her. Softly she mumbled the words. Speaking the litany of calm, order and clarity.

OoO

Xander just kept walking. His mind switching between angry and panicked and back again.

"_Oh man what am I gonna do. I punched my old mans lights out. Screw dat Panzy! 'E ad dat stompin comin for a long time! Oh man I can't go home. He might call the cops on me for assault. No he wouldn't . Cuz hes A weak little GIT! Maybe I should call willow, she would always help me. Foget dat traitor. She didn't say nothin when buffy got in mah face."_

With his mind occupied, Xander didn't realize he'd walked into sunnydale's old industrial and warehouse district. Now that wouldn't have been so bad, were it not for the fact that the sun was about to set. Xander tried to backtrack, but he had walked around so much he was utterly lost right now.

"_I think I've passed that same warehouse three times now. Man I gotta get outta here."_

Before he could put action to words though a shady trio stepped out from one of the empty warehouses. One was a burly looking guy in jeans and a matching jacket. The second a lean guy with greasy hair and a long dark coat. And the third was a dangerous looking woman with jet black hair looking like some punk rocker.

"Going somewhere cutie?" She purred dangerously.

"Just passing through, I'm not looking for trouble." Xander replied, backing away.

"To bad kid, cause were hungry." The big bruiser grumbled.

"_Oh great, vampires. Just what I needed. Could this day get any worse?"_

"Dinner time boys." The woman purred. Switching to her 'game face'.

Xander ran. He ran for all his worth. With the trio of vampires in hot pursuit. Their mocking laughter followed him. He ducked down an alley between two buildings. Knocking over a stack of drums in an effort to slow them down. The other side of the alley was closed by a chain fence. He leaped, desperation lending him strength. He grabbed on to the top of the fence and hauled himself over it. Landing roughly on the concrete on the other side. He didn't have time to stop though. They were gaining on him. So he scrambled to his feet and continued to run. His breath came in ragged gasps. His lungs burned.

"_Can't keep this up. Need a plan."_

Xander thought as he pushed his legs to the limit. Trying to stay ahead of them.

He looked around. Searching for a way to escape, or at least throw off his pursuers for a moment. He found that he had entered a scrapyard, attached to an old garage and used car shop. An idea struck him. He dashed for the abandoned building. Praying to whichever Gods were listening that the door would be unlocked. Fortune seemed to be on his side for a change. Because the door opened easily when he pushed. He slammed it shut and slid the bolt into the lock. Something slammed into the door. Presumably one of the vampires. The door creaked audibly. It wouldn't hold them off long.

"Come on out you little meat-bag! There's nowhere for you to run!" The big bruiser bellowed. Slamming his shoulder into the door. A crack appeared in the wood. Xander ran further into the building. Entering the workshop he quickly found what he was looking for.

"RAAAAWR!" the big vampire roared as he rammed his shoulder into the door yet again. "Fucking door is tougher then it looks."

The female turned to the other vampire.

"Go round the back and make sure he doesn't escape. Tank and I will break down the door and drive him out."

With a nod the other vampire turned and stalked off into the gloom. With a crack of splintering wood 'Tank' applied his shoulder to the door once again. A savage kick finished what he'd started and the door split itself cleanly in half. With a snarl he tore down the remaining pieces and stepped through.

To be greeted by a blast of fire in the face. With a howl of pain the vampire named Tank fell back. His head and chest on fire. It only took a few moments for him to burst into flame entirely and turn to dust. Xander stood in the door opening Holding a can of spray-paint and a lighter.

"Wow, it worked. I was afraid it wouldn't"

The female vampire let out an enraged shriek and hurled herself towards him. Xander dropped the now empty spray-can and the lighter and pulled out the makeshift stake he'd fashioned from a broken broomstick. Through sheer luck he managed to bring it up just as the female vampire bowled him over. They hit the ground hard. The air rushed from his lungs as he hit the floor. The vampire landed on top of him. Gravity and her own momentum burying the makeshift stake deep into her chest. She stared at him wide eyed, then burst into dust.

Xander lay there for a moment. A small coating of dust covering his body. He was breathing hard. Trying to get his racing nerves back under control.

"I can't believe I'm still alive." he mused out loud. Slowly he got to his feet. Dusting himself off and taking a deep breath to steady himself. "Wait... weren't there three of them?"

No sooner had he said it or an arm locked itself around his throat in a choke-hold. A hand clamped down on his wrist and twisted it viciously. Making him drop the stake.

"Correct kid." The greasy haired vampire growled in his ear. "And while I can't say I'm thrilled about you killing my buddies there, at least I won't have to share with them anymore."

With a cruel yank the vampire twisted his arm behind his back, grabbed a fistful of his hair with his other hand and exposed Xanders neck. He could feel the vampires cold tongue as it licked the exposed skin. The sensation gave him goosebumps. His heart was beating a mile a minute as primal fear set in. The kind of fear one only experiences when they know death is but a second away.

"_Is this how it ends?" _Images flashed before his minds eye. The faces of his friends and the people he cared about. Willow, Dawn, Jesse, Giles, Buffy.

And then the vampires teeth sank into his neck.


	3. Chapter 3: Laying Foundations

**Authors note: And here we are with chapter 3. And I have a question for you all. It has to do with the length of the chapters and the number of updates. When I write I try to write a bare minimum of 3000 words. Because I'd feel updates would be to small and insignificant otherwise. But I'm not a very fast writer. So now the question is as follows: Would you guys prefer short but more frequent updates. Or longer updates that will take a while for me to write? Do let me know. **

**And now on with the show. Que the theme song!**

**Chapter 3**

**Laying foundations.**

"_Raise the flag high. Let those degenerates know who comes to claim their lives this day!"_

And then the vampires teeth sank into his neck.

Only for it to suddenly pull away as if it had been stung. Coughing and hacking it stumbled backwards. Doubling over and retching up the blood it had ingested.

"What... did you..do." it sputtered between convulsions. Fighting to stay upright.

If he hadn't known better, Xander would have thought the demon was choking. But that would be absurd since the undead don't breathe. Still, this was one opportunity he didn't want to waste. Grabbing the stake from where it had landed on the floor he quickly walked over to the recovering vampire, and rammed the stake into its back when it once more doubled over. With a final cough it burst into dust.

Xander sank to the floor as his legs gave out. The stake fell from his shaking hands, clattered onto the floor and rolled away. With a shaking hand he touched his neck. Feeling the two little puncture wounds. They were bleeding, but not seriously. He would probably survive.

Looking at his blood covered fingers he started to chuckle. That chuckle build slowly into a humorless laugh. Until his crazed howls reverberated off the bare walls. The kind of insane laughter one experiences as they realize they just escaped from a horrible fate, but their body is still racing with the after effects of panic.

As his body began to break down the excess levels of adrenaline, he began to cry. A myriad of emotions going through his head all at once. Fear of what almost happened. Elation at having survived. Anger. Joy. Terror. He had gotten 'this' close to death and survived. Through sheer luck and some half baked ideas he had survived. Not even in all his time working alongside Buffy had he come this close to buying the farm. Tears streaked his face. His entire body trembled as it slowly slipped into shock. And yet, part of himself fought back.

"_No more! I refuse to be fate's bitch. These goddamn monsters have taken everything from me."_

He grit his teeth. Fighting to stay conscious.

"_Not anymore. I swear it. I swear it on your grave Jesse. I will make them pay. I will make them all know what it is to be afraid. They think the slayer is bad news. I will show dem. I will Show dem who's da big boss. All 'o dem daemon fings will pay. I will put da fear 'o da WAAAGH in dem."_

Xander suddenly surged to his feet. Teeth clenched. Throwing his arms up. Fists balled so tight his knuckles cracked audibly.

"Mark mah words ya cock-suckin Daemon GITS! I will make you PAY!"

He roared. His words echoed through the night. Sending several birds flying from their roosts on the rooftop of the garage.

His rage spent, Xander sank back to the floor. He felt bone tired. But he couldn't sleep yet. Not like this. With his last ounce of strength he pulled himself up and walked deeper into the garage. It didn't take him long to locate the former owners office. It was sparsely decorated. There was a solid looking desk with a broken PC on it. A file cabinet. A pair of desk chairs And an old couch. Several posters of playmates adorned the left wall.

He got inside and locked the door. Then barricaded it for good measure with the desk. Which, to his good fortune contained a first aid kit that was still in good condition. Cracking it open he took out a roll of bandage and gauze, and wrapped it carefully over the bite marks on his neck. Satisfied, he flopped onto the couch. Which turned out to be very comfortable. If not a little dusty. And soon he was sound asleep.

OoO

It was early in the morning, just after sunrise when Giles pushed open the door to Ethan's Costume Shop. Having finally learned the name of the shop the enchanted costumes came from off of Willow the night before, Giles had hurried over to investigate and see if there were any leads on Ethan's whereabouts.

Weary of any trickery Giles stepped into the store proper and looked around. There were several costumes hanging from the racks. Some odds and ends displayed on shelves. And several props in cabinets. But there was no sign of anyone having been here recently.

"H-hello! Is anyone there?"Giles called out. Then listened for any sounds. Hearing nothing he made his way into the back of the shop. Where he promptly stumbled upon the altar. The first thing he saw were the shattered pieces of the bust of Janus. And then his eye fell on something that made the normally stoic watcher gasp for breath. Ethan's blackened skull.

With a shaking hand Giles reached for the remains of his former friend. But as he touched the black skull it crumbled into dust.

"So passes Ethan Rayne." Giles stated darkly. He felt greatly disturbed by his discovery. Ethan was a sorcerer of no small measure of power. A favored disciple of Janus. He knew the risks of magic well. Giles had seen and done many things in his youth. And even more since becoming a watcher. But never had he seen a spell that could so utterly burn out its caster as to leave behind nothing but ash and bone.

Somehow, Giles had the sick feeling that whatever spell Ethan had cast. They had yet to see the full ramifications of it.

OoO

Xander awoke with a groan. Looking around confused it took him a moment to remember were he was. Sitting up straight he yawned loudly and gathered his thoughts.

"_Oh yeah that's right, I ran into this old garage last night. When those bloodsuckers chased me."_

The light coming in through the small window showed it to be a bright sunny autumn day. Pushing the desk out of the way, Xander exited the small office and entered the main workshop. The old garage had been abandoned, but most of the equipment had been left behind.

"_The owner most likely ended up vamp food. 'specially in this neighborhood." _Xander thought darkly. His thoughts once again drifting back to last night. "They will pay."

He walked outside and into the adjacent scrapyard. There were a lot of broken cars there. And a myriad of other things, anything from fridges to radios, car parts to TV sets. Something tingled in the back of his mind.

"I coulds build somefing with dis. I could fix dese fings up real good."

Xander clutched his head as images blasted through his brain. Blueprints, schematics, design specifications. Technical specs on a myriad of things. Weapons, Armour, Vehicles. And as quick as they appeared they vanished again. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"I guess Halloween had a bigger impact than we realized." he whispered as realization dawned on him. "I kept some of the Ork traits. It must be." He looked at his own muscular arms once more. "And not just the physical boost, but the knowledge." A grim smile appeared on his lips. "Perfect! I will put it to good use destroying the daemon infestation in Sunnydale."

Xander wandered around the scrapyard for some time. Taking stock of what was there. But also pondering over several dilemmas.

"_This place will make a good base of operations. Its out of the way, and can be well secured. But if I am to stay here I'll need to fix it up. I will need equipment and supplies. Clothes and food. So basically I need cash first and foremost. And I will need to secure the deed to this place somehow. Hmm I will need to see to that first I suppose. But that will require some computer expertise. And I'll be damned if I ask Willow for help. But who else do I know that's good with computers. Hey maybe miss Calendar can help me. Hmm then again, asking a teacher to do something illegal might not be such a smart idea. I guess I'll have to ask willow after all."_

Sighing as he walked back to the building, Xander took in the name on the sign for the first time.

On the front of the building, in large white letters with red neon lights it proudly stated: Raven's Garage. Sadly the neon lights appeared to be mostly broken.

"Huh, fancy that." he deadpanned. Then looked at the shop front. The place was mostly intact. A few broken windows on the second floor. And of-course the side door that the vamps had destroyed the night before. But the three roller doors were intact. That was a plus. The building itself was nothing special. A solid almost square structure. The kind of place you could pass a dozen times and forget the moment it vanished from sight.

A solid chain-link fence surrounded the adjoining scrapyard. In front of the building was a large driveway leading up to the three roller doors. And in front of the scrapyard fence were several empty parking spaces.

"First thing we need to do is make this place vamp proof." Xander stated out loud as he walked back inside to find some tools. Grabbing a hammer and a box of nails as well as a spool of iron wire. Walking back out into the scrapyard Xander began looking for wood.

Finding several old freight palettes he tore them into individual planks of wood which he then hammered together into crosses. Then, using the iron wire he wired those to the chain-link fence. Repeating this process until the entire fence was full of them. Which took him the better part of the morning. Looking over his handiwork, Xander nodded approvingly.

"That should keep the bloodsuckers out of the yard. Now to fix up that door."

After looking around for almost an hour, Xander concluded that there were no suitable replacement doors for the shop anywhere in the scrapyard. However he did come across several thick steel plates. Finding a welding torch inside the garage workshop he proceeded to cut and weld together a crude but effective reinforced steel door, complete with spyhole and deadbolt. Which he hammered into place with no small amount of force. As and added layer of protection he cut an iron cross from another spare plate and welded it to the door as well. Thus the place was as secure as he could make it on such short notice.

Stepping back inside, something squished under his foot. When he looked down he noticed he was standing in a half dried puddle of blood and sick. And was that mold already growing on it?

"Gross!" he frowned. Looking down on the stain were the vampire had thrown up his blood.

"I wonder why that bloodsucker almost choked on me."

Grabbing a bucket from the utility room he filled it up with water and splashed it onto the disgusting stain. Then swept the lot of it into the industrial waste drain with a mop. Xander didn't know it yet. But that simple action would have some 'Interesting' repercussions.

The stream of water and filth rushed down the drain and into the Sunnydale sewers. Only to end up as a shallow puddle in a half dried up sewer tunnel. There it settled. And slowly, things began to grow. Putting the bucket away and drying off his hands Xander looked about the workshop.

"Guess I better take stock and see what was left behind then." he glanced at his watch. It was already well past noon. "And after that I better get some food before it gets dark." His stomach took that moment to let out a rumbling growl. "Okay, food first then taking stock."

OoO

The immaterial realms where the pantheons reside was boiling with madness. It spread through space and time. No barrier could hold it. No power could stem its flow. Already some of the lesser deities had fallen. Sucked into the ever swirling madness that was Chaos.

They put up a fight of course. Oh how they put up a fight. Glorious and awe inspiring powers brought to bear in an attempt to push back the all encompassing madness. Mighty Aries had led the charge. With all the fury of war. But it was all for naught. One by one his fellow deities fell. Their essence absorbed into the ever expanding sea of swirling immaterial energy. Even mighty Zeus, king of the Gods was swept aside like a mortal before the malign energies that assailed them. The mighty God of war let out a raging howl of pain for his fallen brothers and sisters.

Then, from the sea of insanity came a formless shape of ever shifting color. The changer had come. With a howl of fury the war God charged. His mighty ethereal sword clove a glittering arc before him. And connected with nothing. Mocking laughter reverberated all around him.

"YOU CANNOT SLAY CHAOS LITTLE GODLING. CHAOS IS ETERNAL. CHAOS IS EVERYTHING AND EVERYTHING IS CHAOS."

Aries roared in defiance. "I will have my revenge. Chaos may be eternal. But so is war. You cannot destroy me!"

"DESTROY YOU? FOOLISH GODLING. WHY WOULD WE DESTROY YOU. WAR IS ALSO PART OF CHAOS."

A beam of multicolored light struck the God of war. Who fell to his knees with a cry of terror that shattered a multitude of fledgeling realities. And then Aries began to change. His body swelled to monstrous size. Muscles bulging. His noble features warped and twisted into a feral bestial head. Like a snarling nightmarish dog. His armor changed. Turning to brass and the blackest iron. Darker then the void itself. His once ethereal sword began to bleed. Warping and twisting until it became a monstrously large twin headed rune covered axe of dark and terrible metals.

The reborn God reared up and let loose a mighty bellow of rage that made the galaxy itself shiver in fear.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOODGOD! SKULLS FOR MY SKULL THRONE! GLORY FOR KHORNE!"

OoO

The final bell of the day rang, heralding the mass exodus of students from Sunnydale high. Who swarmed across the school grounds in their rush to get home and prepare for a weekend of partying. Or in rare cases to actually study.

"Willow hey." Dawn exclaimed as she spotted the pretty redhead. Willow turned as she heard her name being called out.

"Dawny hi. Did you have a good day?" the redhead asked the younger girl.

"Decent enough. Willow have you seen Xander? He didn't come to school today. I'm worried."

Willow shook her head.

"I haven't seen him since he and Buffy, yesterday.. you know." Willow said sadly.

Dawn huffed. "Buffy can be so stupid at times. Its hard to believe we're sisters sometime. I can't believe she got off on him like that. She should apologize."

Willow gave her a wan smile. "I'm sure things will be back to normal soon." she said. But even she sounded unconvinced. Still she tried her best to keep her chin up as she and dawn walked to the library. Both of them gasped in surprise as they entered.

"XANDER!" Dawn cried out in elation.

"Hey Dawn patrol. Wills. Whats up." Xander said from his spot behind the table. A box of jelly donuts stood on top.

"Xander where have you been all day. You missed all of your classes." Willow mildly scolded her Xander shaped friend.

"Look, I had a lot to think about. After what happened with Buffy I wasn't sure if I even wanted to stick around. But I decided to pretend nothing happened. Since you guys need a steady supply of donuts." Xander gave the two girls his trademark goofy grin. "and to keep an eye on G-man of course."

"Please refrain from using that god awful nickname would you Xander." Giles sighed as he walked out of his office.

"No can do G-man. Someone has to keep you on your toes." he quipped.

Giles looked at the ceiling with a 'Why me dear god?' expression on his face. Earning a giggle from Dawn and Willow. Then Dawn turned serious and sat down across from Xander.

"But what about the things my sister said?" she asked her crush.

Xander let out a sigh of his own.

"Look, things got heated. We both know Buffy can be stubborn. So I don't expect her to apologize anytime soon. I'm willing to keep my mouth shut and work with you guys. And that's good enough for now."

"_Besides." _Xander thought grimly. _"A wise man keeps his friends close. And his enemies closer. This way I'll be able to keep an eye on Dawn and Wills. I can get info from Giles. And keep that arrogant girl and her undead boy toy from suspecting a damn thing. Who would consider this goofball a demon hunter? They both lack the brains to see the truth."_

A satisfied smile spread across his lips as he reached for the box of sugary goodness.

"Come on girls. Dig in."

OoO

Three weeks later.

The moon hang high overhead. Casting its eery light across the town. The night sky was mostly clear with only a few clouds. An owl flew by. Its silhouette clearly visible against the moons bright background.

A 1987 Chevy s10 pickup zoomed across Sunnydales main street. It was painted in a mixture of garish red and deep blue trim. A powerful engine hummed below the hood. Its tinted windows shielded the driver from prying eyes. The powerful vehicle screeched to a halt just outside Willy's bar.

The inside of said bar was dimly lit. But considering the type of patrons that frequented the place that wasn't a big surprise. There were a lot of demons of all shapes and sizes, as well as a few vampires sitting at the bar and the various tables. Nursing drinks and talking in quiet murmured conversation.

Suddenly the door burst open. Kicked inwards with enough force to knock the vampire who had been about to leave on its arse. The bars patrons, as one, turned their heads to the door to see a tall male figure standing there.

He was dressed in dark blue jean dungarees over a black shirt. On top of that he wore a dark leather sleeveless vest covered in heavy duty steel rivets. Reminiscent of medieval studded leather armor. Steel capped combat boots with matching shin protectors adorned his feet and legs. Protecting his shoulders were two curved steel plate pauldrons adorned with a trio of big spikes. Heavy duty, fingerless leather gloves with build in spiked knuckle dusters protected his hands. Dark leather bracers adorned with a steel cross riveted to the top protected his arms. A wide leather tool-belt adorned his waist. And finally a steel helmet with narrow eye slits and a massive spiky lower jaw hid his face from view.

Pushing the half broken door aside he stepped across the threshold and let his gaze drift over the various demons and vampires seated inside. An aura of imminent violence and barely restrained fury seemed to radiate from the figure.

"I've got a message for all you demon scum." the figure rumbled. "As of right now its open season in Sunnydale. You want to live you get the hell out of town and don't come back."

A large muscular demon with mottled skin and a row of small horns adorning its forehead stood up and cracked its knuckles before stepping forward.

"Who the fuck do you think you.."

Before the demon could finish its sentence a twelve inch long combat blade buried itself up to the hilt into its throat. Bursting through the back of its neck in a spray of gore. It fell to the floor. Dead before it hit the ground. One of its buddies, a lithely build, black scaled thing with red eyes jumped to its feet.

"You son of a bitch! I will fucking kill you."

With a roar of anger the demon dashed forwards. But before he could come to grips with his friends killer the figure reached inside its jacket. Pulling out a gun. What appeared to be a heavily modified Benelli MP95-E Kromo. Except that this one was almost twice that size. The gun boomed like a small canon. And with a loud DAKKA the demons head vanished from its shoulders. Showering several others with green blood. The air stank of burned meat and cordite.

"Anyone else care to try?" the figure growled from under its helmet. Nobody moved.

"Who the hell are you?" Willy squeaked from behind the bar. Then shrank back as the menacing figure turned its eyes towards him.

"Call me... Scrapyard."

With that the figure turned and vanished out the door. Several demons and vampires jumped to their feet and rushed for the door. Intent on tearing Scrapyard limb from limb outside the bar. But before they could reach the door a crudely made stick grenade sailed through the opening. The nearest demon just had time to yelp "oh shit." before the world vanished in a ball of fire.

OoO

Xander threw the 'stikkbomb' inside and then jumped into the drivers seat of his 'Trukk'. The engine roared to life, and with a squeal of tires and the stink of burning rubber he was off. Racing down the streets of Sunnydale. He pulled of the heavy steel helmet. Wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"That went better then I expected. Man what a rush." He let out a burst of exhilarated laughter. "Oh Jesse if you could have seen the looks on their faces. You would have been proud."

Xander frowned then. "Still wish I could have come up with a cooler name for myself. Something like Nighthawk" Xander frowned some more. Somehow Nighthawk didn't sound as appealing as it would have before his transformation. "Must be the Ork in me." he muttered.

Shifting into a higher gear he floored the accelerator. The trucks modified turbo kicked in and with a roar like a room full of angry lions it sped off into the night.

OoO

Two days later.

The Sunnydale High library. Just after sunset.

"I'm telling you Giles something or someone else out there is hunting vampires." Buffy scowled.

"Really? And here I thought you would relish the extra free time." Giles answered in a deadpan voice, without looking up from his books.

"Giles this is important. If there's some killer on the loose in Sunnydale then we gotta find him."

Giles let out an exasperated sigh. "Buffy I'm trying to translate a very important prophecy here. If there is a new vampire hunter out there I suggest you hold off judgment until we can determine whether he or she is friend or foe. Who knows, if this person is really out hunting vampires he or she could be a valuable ally."

Buffy scoffed. She didn't like the thought of others hunting on what she considered her turf. She might not like being the chosen one, but she liked having others invade what shed come to think of as 'her' town even less. Before she could voice her protest though they were interrupted by Angel, who suddenly appeared.

"I don't think you want this guy as an ally Giles." Angel said quietly.

Giles looked up from his books. Frowning at the en-souled vampire. "You know something about this new hunter in town Angel?"

"He calls himself Scrapyard. And he blew up part of Willy's two days ago."

"He what?" Buffy shouted in surprise.

"Apparently he showed up out of nowhere and declared open season on demon kind. Killed a few to make his point and then left. But not before throwing a grenade into the place. Which killed and maimed about a dozen others." Angel stated darkly.

"Okay, we have to find this lunatic and put a stop to him. He might go after you at this rate" Buffy growled. "Lets go on patrol and see if we can find this Scrap head." Both Buffy and Angel headed for the door.

"Do be careful Buffy."Giles called out. "We don't want to create unnecessary conflict."

Buffy ignored her watchers words as she and Angel swept out the door.

OoO

In a dark warehouse somewhere in Sunnydale spike was growing increasingly frustrated with his minion. They were seated at a long table. The book of Du Lac in front of them. Spike paced around, holding a Latin dictionary in his hand.

"Read it again."spike growled menacingly.

"I'm not sure " Dalton, one of spike's more intelligent minions said. "It could be, uh... deprimere ille babula... lente?"

Spike flipped through the ancient Latin dictionary. An impatient scowl on his face.

"Debase the beef... canoe."

Dalton shrugged, then spike backhanded him in the face. Nearly knocking him over and sending the nerdy looking vampire's glasses flying across the room.

"Why does that strike me as not right?" He said with a deathly glare.

Dalton flinched from the blow, then looked at the scripture before him once more. Desperately trying to make some sense of it before spike decided to dust him. Drusilla reached out to spike from across the table.

"Spike, come dance."she moaned.

"Give us some peace, can't you see I'm working?" spike snarled at her. Making the insane vampiress whimper like a puppy.

Spike sighed. "I'm sorry kitten. Its just that.. this manuscript is supposed to contain your cure. But it reads like gibberish. Even Dalton here, the big brain cant make heads or tails of it."

"I.. I need to change Miss Edith." Dru whimpered. Grabbing her head and moaning. Spike reached out to her. Hugging her close.

"Shhh. Oh forgive me. You know I can't stand to see you like this." he whispered to her as he gently lowered her down into one of the chairs. "We're running out of time. Its that bloody slayer, whenever I turn around shes mucking up the works."

"You'll make it right. I know." Drusilla whimpered to him. Then spike kissed her passionately. And she folded into his embrace. It lasted only a moment. Then spike was back on his feet.

"Right then. Come on now..." he said as he stalked over to where Dalton was sitting. His eyes deadly and predatory. "Enlighten me."

"I'm not sure." Dalton stuttered. "It looks like Latin. But its not. I'm not even sure its a language."

"Then make it a language!" spike bellowed. Yanking Dalton up from his seat by the collar of his shirt. "Isn't that what a transcriber does? "

"He can't help you" Drusilla sang. "Not without... the key."

Spike abruptly let the nerdy vampire drop back into his seat. Rushing over to the other end of the table where Drusilla had lain out a stack of tarot cards.

"Key? You mean this book is in some kind of code?" he asked. She nodded.

"Is that where well find this key?" Spike asked. Looking at a card that held a picture of a mausoleum. Again Dru nodded. "I will send the boys out pronto." Spike smiled ferally.

"Drusilla smiled at him. "now will you dance?" She asked hopeful. Eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I will dance with you pet." Spike smiled as he swept her up in his arms. "On the slayers grave!"

OoO

The sound of metal striking metal echoed through the garage workshop. With a grunt Xander lifted the heavy mallet and struck it against the heated steel plate again and again. Bashing it into shape. His latest project was coming together nicely.

Over the past three and a half weeks he had divided his time between hunting demons during the night and gradually restoring the garage to working order during the day. Taking power-naps in-between.

The building had been fortified. Heavy steel plating had been installed behind every window. In case of attack he could lower it in place with the push of a button. And every wall was reinforced. He had cleared a space in the back and build a crude but effective forge were he could work and smelt his own metals.

All that hard work and the fighting had a noticeable effect on Xander. His body seemed to thrive on it, much like a true Ork. Growing bigger and stronger with every fight. He looked absolutely ripped now. With strong heavy muscles. He had to start wearing long sleeve shirts just to hide his new muscle mass from the rest of the scoobies.

With a grunt he lifted the heavy armor plate in place on his latest creation. Riveting it into place. His latest project was what Orks called a Battle-Wagon. Basically a heavily armed and armored vehicle much like a mix between an APC and a battle tank but with characteristics of a semi trailer. And it was a semi that Xander had used as the basis for his creation. He had found a mostly stripped semi in the junkyard out back earlier that week. And his mind had been filled with possibilities.

It was currently only about twenty percent complete. Little more than an undercarriage, engine and a drivers seat. But when he finished the thing it would be a mighty death dealing machine. Satisfied that the armor plate was as secure as it was going to get he put down the rivet gun and wiped the sweat from his brow.

He took a look at the clock hanging on the wall. Almost 6:30 PM

"Time to go out hunting." He stated as he slipped out of the leather apron he had been wearing while working the forge.

He wiped himself off with a towel then made his way into the back of the garage were his armor, gear and weapons were stored. Slipping on the black shirt and dungarees. Then slipping on the leather jacket.

Making that jacket had taken a while. He had bought a sturdy leather jacket at a thrift store. Then stuffed it with Kevlar plates he had salvaged from the wreck of a police car. Riveting them to the inside of the jacket with heavy steel rivets. Making it look like a medieval piece of armor.

Xander slipped on the steel toed boots. Then stuck two survival knives into the hidden sheath of each one. He slipped on his gloves and then pulled the heavy steel pauldrons over his shoulders. Locking them down with a piece of sturdy chain. He put on the heavy leather tool-belt and filled it with spare munition clips and a couple of his home made Stikk bombs.

Finally he put on the heavy duty steel helmet to complete the look of his Scrapyard persona, and picked up his gun. That had been the hardest item to acquire. He had been hunting with his uncle Rory once. And he remembered that his uncle had several sports guns as well as hunting rifles. So he had snuck over in the middle of the night. Broken into his uncles home, and taken the gun and spare munition from the strongbox in his uncles garage.

It had taken him almost a day to modify the weapon. Increasing its size, and the capacity of the ammo clips. As well as the caliber of ammo it could fire. He had then modified the munition itself.

The gun now fired a mix of tracer rounds and solid silver slugs made from a melted down silver cross. If it didn't kill a vampire or demon it would at least hurt like all hell.

Stuffing the gun into his shoulder rig, Xander grabbed the keys of his Trukk from the table and stepped out the door. The sound of a heavy engine roared to life and then vanished into the distance.

Scrapyard was on the prowl.


	4. Chapter 4: Muckin About

**Authors note: And here we are with chapter 4. Which was a lot of fun to write. Thank you all for sticking with me so far. This chapter would have been out sooner if it wasn't for me getting my hands on Mass Effect 3 at long last. ^^; But I've finished that game so there won't be any more distractions for a while. Que the music. Here we go.**

**Chapter 4**

**Muckin about.**

"_Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of the daemon, I shall fear nothing. _

_For I am what the daemon fears"_

The nighttime breeze rustled the leaves of the trees around the Sunnydale cemetery in a sibilant hissing. Overhead a small group of bats flitted through the air. The usual nighttime sounds were interrupted by the sound of growling engine as Xander swerved his modified truck to a halt on the cemeteries edge. Checking himself over one final time he opened the door and Scrapyard stepped out into the cool night air.

Things seemed quiet enough, but that wasn't necessarily a good sign in sunny D. Cracking his knuckles and then his neck he started to walk into the cemetery proper. He had been coming here for several nights. Checking the freshly dug graves for fledgelings. But also scouring the mausoleums and crypts for possible nests.

A sound from up ahead drew his attention. A quiet chipping echo. Followed by several thunks and thumps. The sound seemed to be coming from a large mausoleum. He quickly stalked over to it. Then he noticed there was a light burning inside. He quietly got up to the door, pushing it open ever so slightly. A single, rather nerdy looking vampire was hammering away at a hole it had made into the wall. Then it reached inside and retrieved something made of gold. Was that a cross? What could a vampire possibly want with a cross? He took a step back from the door and waited.

Dalton retrieved the cross of Du Lac from the tomb and carefully wrapped it with cloth to prevent his unholy form from being burned, and to shield his eyes from having to look upon it. Satisfied that it was secure he pushed open the mausoleum door. And was greeted by a fist that hammered into his face. Stars danced across his vision and he blinked furiously. Trying to clear his head. Someone hauled him up by his throat. Slamming him into the mausoleum wall.

"And good evening." Scrapyard rumbled from behind his menacing helmet. The huge spiked lower jaw inches from Dalton's face "Looks like I've caught a grave robber. You do realize that's a crime right?"

If his body had still been capable of it, Dalton would have pissed his pants right there and then. Word of this new maniac was spreading quickly through Sunnydales underground. A hunter who, if rumor was to be believed, was way more vicious then the slayer had ever been.

"Oh snap." he squeaked. Making Scrapyard chuckle darkly.

"From your reaction I take it you know who I am?"

"Way I see it, you're a looney who needs to be put down." a voice said from behind.

Scrapyard looked over his shoulder only to see Buffy emerge from behind the bushes. Followed swiftly by Angel.

"Seriously, whats with the weird helmet. You some Darth Vader wannabe?" Buffy quipped.

"The infamous slayer. And I see you brought your lapdog. Losing your touch?" Scrapyard retorted.

"Hey! How dare you call him that." Buffy steamed. Angel growled darkly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Scrapyard said mockingly. "I thought we were doing the whole trade insults thing. Now did you actually want something or could I get back to work? Because frankly I don't have time for you and your pet pedophile."

At that Angel was about ready to tear into him. But Buffy put a restraining hand on his chest. Keeping the now properly pissed off vampire back. Even though her own temper was rapidly reaching the boiling point.

"I want to know what the hell you think you're doing coming into my town, hunting vampires."

"Your town? Since when is it called Buffydale?" Scrapyard said with a growl. "You don't hold a monopoly on hunting daemons Summers."

"How do you know my name?" Buffy asked wide eyed.

"I have my ways. And that's not the issue here. What makes you think you're the only one who has the right to hunt daemons in this town or anywhere else for that matter."

"I'm the SLAYER! Its MY destiny!" Buffy yelled in outrage.

"Your destiny, but my CHOICE! I won't sit by idly and let these bloodsuckers and other monsters roam free. And I won't stop until I've burned out every stinking daemon nest in this cesspool of a town." he screamed back at her in fury. His grip on Dalton's neck becoming so tight the vampire would have turned blue if he'd had any need for air.

"Then I will make you stop!" Buffy said and grabbed him by the arm.

Scrapyard was properly ticked off now. Letting go of Dalton he spun round and delivered a vicious backhand that send Buffy spinning to the ground. Eliciting a roar from Angel. But before the vampire could get stuck in, Buffy was back on her feet. With a snarl she delivered a jab to Scrapyards ribs followed by an uppercut to his helmeted jaw.

Buffy winced. Even with slayer strength, hitting that helmet had hurt. _"Better stick to body blows for now."_ she thought and spun to deliver a kick to the midriff.

But Scrapyard dodged backwards. Grabbing her foot with both hands he pulled hard, sending her to the floor once again. He didn't give her time to recover this time. Stepping forward and delivering a punishing kick to her stomach. Buffy doubled up in a fetal position as the air was blasted from her lungs and pain exploded in her chest. He was about to deliver a second kick when Angel pounced on him. Sending the two of them to the floor in a tangle of flailing limbs and growls.

Angel was furious. This fucking bastard had dared to hurt Buffy. He delivered a flurry of punches to Scrapyards chest. Enough to take the wind out of any human. But Scrapyard kept fighting back. Delivering a helmeted headbutt that almost broke Angels nose. They rolled and angel was thrown free.

The three of them all got to their feet. Facing off. Buffy and Angel were weary now. They had expected to take Scrapyard down without too much trouble. After all this guy was supposed to be just a human with a bunch of weapons. But this brief scuffle had proven differently. The guy was strong. Easily as strong as a vampire. Perhaps even stronger. And he was tough. Angels knuckles stung. Punching him had felt like hitting a leather clad brick.

Xander was breathing hard beneath his helmet. Those punches had hurt. But not as much as he would have expected. _"Hooray for Ork enhanced toughness." _He thought to himself.

Then Buffy was on the offensive again. Lashing out with a spin kick. He blocked with his left arm. Turning inside her guard and pushing her back with an elbow jab to the shoulder. He turned just in time to catch Angels fist in the jaw. The helmet stopped his jaw from breaking, but the blow snapped his head back. His neck muscles screamed in pain. But the pain only fed the fury that was starting to build in his gut. He grabbed Angels wrist. Pulled himself closer to the vampire, then delivered a thundering right cross into the vampires face.

A savage smile split his face when he heard and felt Angels jaw shatter under the blow. The spikes of his knuckle duster tearing a gouge into the pretty-boy's face. Angel fell back. Howling in agony and clutching his broken jaw. Blood seeped through his fingers as he clutched his ruined face.

And then Buffy was on him again. Fury in her eyes. She punched and kicked Scrapyard in rapid succession. Driving him slowly backwards and away from Angel.

"_Christ she's fast." _Xander thought as he tried his best to block her attacks. It had become obvious that he had the greater strength and toughness. But she had a far superior fighting style. And she had speed on her side. Dodging his return strikes with little effort. If things continued on like this she would eventually overpower him. And THAT he could not allow. Jumping backwards to create some room between them he reached for his left bracer and pushed a hidden button.

Buffy lept in once more. Leading with a left hook. But he caught her fist in his waiting palm. Clamping down hard on it. She swung her other arm, trying to blindside him. But he caught that one too. The fight turned into a tug of war. With both Buffy and Scrapyard trying to push each other back. It was down to pure strength now. Their arms trembled as they both tried to overpower the other.

"_Got to break free and get away from her. Sorry buff but this is your own fault." _

Scrapyard braced his feet, then instead of pushing, he suddenly pulled. Unprepared for the sudden maneuver, Buffy lost her balance and stumbled forwards. Right into scrapyards rising knee. He caught her in the ribs with a sickening crunch, and Buffy yelped out in pain. She doubled over for just a moment, and in that moment he took advantage by pushing her back a few feet with a hard shove.

She landed on the grass in a most unladylike way. Clutching her cracked ribs. Slayer healing would take care of that in a day or two, but shit did it hurt. Gritting her teeth she got back to her feet and assumed a defensive stance.

"I'd say this evenings event has been educational, but I really gotta dash." Scrapyard said.

"You're not going anywhere" Buffy was about to retort when the roar of a souped up engine burst through the night and scrapyards truck came barreling out of the bushes. Knocking over several headstones and tearing up the grass with its heavy off-road tires. Buffy had to cartwheel out of the way to avoid being crushed underneath the vehicle. Giving Scrapyard enough time to jump into the drivers seat.

"Till we meet again slayer." He yelled out the window as the truck sped off into the distance.

Buffy briefly ran after the speeding truck, but she was in no condition to give chase. Breathing hard hurt her ribs to much. So after a few yards she gave up and instead turned back to help the injured Angel. She gasped as she saw his face. The left side of which was swollen. A ragged cut split the skin from the bottom of his jaw. Which was clearly broken in several places. Right up to the underside of his eye. He was lucky he didn't lose that as well.

"Really... hate...that guy." Angel managed to choke out through his teeth.

"Shh, don't try to talk." Buffy said. Helping him to his feet. "C'mon, lets get you some help."

"What.. bout.. you?" Angel growled through his teeth. Trying his best not to move his jaw.

"I'll live. I think he cracked a rib or two." she felt her side gingerly. Wincing as she touched the lowest ribs. " That guy can't be human. He's way to strong. He's got to be some kind of daemon or other supernatural whatever."

"Library... Giles...research." Angel spit out. "And... first aid.

The two of them slowly walked away to return to the library. Of Dalton there was no sign. Having slipped away in the chaos of the fight.

OoO

Xander drove his truck through the dimly lit streets of the warehouse district. His helmet resting in the passenger seat. A mix of thoughts and emotions was going through his mind. On the one hand he felt a bit guilty for beating up Buffy. Even though shed gotten him good a few times too. His ribs ached from her punches. And his neck felt sore from the blow Angel had landed.

His mind kept going back and forth between guild and anger. Part of him still regarded her as his hero. But her questionable actions of late were chipping away at that. Still he hadn't meant to really hurt her. But she left him no other way out. On the other hand he felt rather miffed with her.

"She complains about being the slayer all the bloody time. But the minute somebody else actually takes the fight to the vamps its all, hey its 'my' destiny. You can't fight. Well screw your destiny Buffy. This hunter is here to stay."

Now Angel he didn't feel guilty about at all. The guy was an asshole and more importantly, a stinking vampire whom, by all rights, should have been dusted centuries ago.

"Next time you get in my way deadboy, I will end your miserable existence. That's a promise."

The night wasn't a total loss though. He found out that he could stand up to both Buffy and Angel in a fight. Albeit a brief one. And he got a chance to properly test his trucks homing beacon. Which had performed splendidly.

He shifted gears and took a hard left turn. Tires squealing. Overhead the clouds darkened. And the first drops of rain began to fall. A light midnight drizzle. More like a fine mist then actual raindrops.

"Still, what did that vampire want from that crypt. Was that really a cross? Of all things to take that's got to be the weirdest. Giles needs to know about this. But how do I tell him without blowing my cover. And what would those bloodsuckers be needing it for?"

OoO

Spike looked down expectantly as Drusilla moved her hand back and forth above the golden cross of Du Lac, that was lying on a red velvet cushion. The sight of it stung his eyes. But he endured it stoically.

"This is it then?" he asked her with a shaky breath.

"It hums, I can hear it." she sighed as her hand hovered above its gilded surface. Her eyes were closed. An expression of pain and excitement mixed on her face. Spike began to smile.

"Once you're well again, we'll have a coronation down main street. And invite everyone. And drink for seven days and seven nights."

What about the slayer, and that Scrapyard fellow. Their trouble. They almost ruined everything." Dalton interrupted. Still shaky from his encounter with the savage daemon hunter.

"You don't say..." Spike said sarcastically as he looked over his shoulder at Dalton. "Trouble? She's the Gnat in my ear. The gristle in my teeth. She's the bloody thorn in my bloody side." He snarled and kicked over several boxes that were stacked off to one side. "And who the blazes is this Scrapyard bloke? I've never heard of him."

Dalton cleared his throat nervously.

"Nobody really knows. He showed up almost a week ago. Blew up part of Willy's bar and killed about a half dozen demons. Hes been roaming the graveyards almost every night since then. Killing fledgelings and whatever else gets in his way. He's not like the slayer. He's ruthless. But he and the slayer apparently don't see eye to eye. They got into a pretty nasty scrap with each other."

"Well that's just peachy isn't it. As if this town wasn't crazy enough. First that goddamn slayer. And now some new bloke who thinks he can fuck with us and get away with it." Spike snarled and punched one of the support beams so hard the wood on the other end splintered and cracked.

"Spike?" Drusilla moaned anxiously. His anger upsetting her.

"We gotta do something. We'll never complete your cure if that bitch and this freak keep breathing down out necks. Its time to break out the big guns. They'll take care of the situation once and for all" Spike said. Running a hand through his hair as he gathered his thoughts.

"Big guns?" Dalton stuttered nervously.

"The order of Taraka." Spike growled.

"The bounty hunters?" Dalton said. Fear evident in his voice.

"They are coming to my party." Drusilla hummed. As she placed five tarot cards on the table before her. "Five of them."

"Yes but... the order of Taraka, I mean... don't you think that's overkill?" Dalton asked. Not feeling good about this plan at all.

Spike smiled, dark and predatory as he walked around the table and looked at the cards his beloved vampiress had placed on the tables dark wooden surface.

"No... I think it's just enough kill. Put out the contract. Make sure you include all the detail on this new fellow. Well get us a two for one deal."

Dalton gulped as Spike began to chuckle. And in moments his bloodthirsty laughter echoed through the hideout.

OoO

Rodrigo walked through the dark dank sewers of Sunnydale. He used to be a biker before he became a vampire. Running with a local gang. Until he picked a fight with the wrong guy in a back alley after an evening of heavy drinking. Man had he been surprised when that guy grew fangs and almost tore his throat out.

At any rate, he had awoken as a fledgeling in a grave soon after, and then he proceeded to sire the rest of his biker gang. Things had gone well for them for a while. Until he had been forced to flee into the sewers after the slayer slaughtered the rest of his mates in their nest. He had been looking for a new place to make a lair ever since. Taking another right turn he came across a section of tunnels he had not yet explored.

A damp fog clung to everything. Moisture dripped from the ceiling of the tunnel. Lichen grew up the walls. And moss covered every pipe and cable. On the floor was a different matter. Strange fungi grew in clusters. A sick translucent green collection of mushrooms of all shapes and sizes. Some were tiny, no bigger than a coin. Yet others were as big as his legs. Their insides bubbled and pulsed with alien liquids.

Rodrigo frowned. What the hell was this place? It stank like a bog. Something moved in the dark. A skittering sound that made the hairs on his neck stand on end. Rodrigo felt like he was being watched. Then something bit his leg. With a mighty crunch it bit straight through the bone.

He howled in pain as he fell to the ground. Kicking at whatever had decided to take a bite out of him. Something squished under his feet. A red leathery thing. Like a misshapen ball with legs, about a foot high and just as wide... and a mouth almost as big as its body. Filled to bursting with teeth that would make a shark blush with feelings of inadequacy. It looked at him with beady evil eyes.

"What the fuck are you!" he growled. Then the thing leaped for his face.

He punched it away and reached for his knife. A six inch switchblade. The thing lept for him again. Undeterred by his punch. He slashed with his knife. Slicing a deep cut into the things tough hide. It let out a squeal and bounced away into the darkness.

"Yeah that's right... run you coward." He yelled after the thing.

Pushing himself up he looked at his ruined leg. The bone was snapped and there were numerous puncture wounds from the things teeth running across the length of it. He tore away the ruined rags of his pants and inspected the wounds. Then he heard a growl.

The thing was back. It looked at him with shifty eyes and bared its teeth. Its enormous maw opening impossibly wide. Something scuffled behind him. He looked back over his shoulder. And another thing just like the first was standing there. Maw open, ready to pounce. Behind it he spotted another. And then another jumped out of a side tunnel. Snarling at him. More and more of the things showed up.

Some had huge maws like the first. Others puffed and farted strange smelling gas from various orifices on their body. Yet another was covered in a film of what seemed like oil. And more was leaking from its maw. One by one they surrounded him. Teeth bared, glittering with saliva. And then they pounced.

OoO

It was well after midnight when Giles made his way over to his beat up old car, fishing in his pocket for his keys. It was always risky to be out at night in Sunnydale. His fingers finally found the cool metal of his car-keys but when he pulled the keys free from his pocket they slipped through his grasp and fell to the floor with a metallic tinkle. Right under his own car.

"Oh bollocks." he cursed as he put down his briefcase and got on his knees to try and grab his keys.

When he finally got hold of them and managed to extract himself from under his car he was greeted by a pair of steel toed boots that suddenly took up most of his view. Looking up from his kneeling position he found himself face to face with Scrapyard. How the heck had he snuck up on him? With a jolt Giles got to his feet. Taking several steps away from the intimidating figure with the steel helmet.

"Mister Rupert Giles I presume." Scrapyard said. His voice sounded deep and slightly menacing from beneath the helmets faceplate.

"Y-yes I'm Rupert Giles. Now what do you want?" Giles stammered. Keeping a defensive posture.

"Relax Mister Giles I'm not here to harm you." Scrapyard answered. Holding up his hands in a calming gesture.

"Forgive me for seeming skeptical sir. But you beat up my ward and one of her allies. Possibly maiming him permanently. So you'll have to forgive me for doubting your word." Giles retorted. A bit of fire coming back into his voice as he recalled the damage done to Buffy, but more so to Angels face. Scrapyard shrugged.

"What happened tonight was unfortunate. But they refused to back down. Know though that I respect the slayer for all she has done and that I have no quarrel with her. The vampire however is a murderer who should have been staked long ago."

"He is a good man, he has a soul now and seeks only redemption for his deeds."

"And yet his very presence is a danger to your slayers existence. What if someone took that soul from him? Your slayer is playing with a time-bomb mister Giles. And its not a matter of if it will explode in her face. But more when it will. Because it will happen eventually. You cannot trust a vampire."

Giles went quiet for a moment. He knew very well the history of Angellus. And the horrors the scourge of Europe had unleashed. It was one thing to have doubts. But quite another to hear those same doubts echoed by a stranger. Giles shook his head.

"I take it you didn't seek me out just to caution me about Angel."

"Correct." Scrapyard nodded. "Before your slayer and I got into our.. disagreement, I had cornered a vampire who took something from a mausoleum reliquary. I did not get a chance to interrogate the beast, but I did manage to catch a glimpse of the item it took. It looked like a cross, made of gold, and with strange markings."

Giles seemed a bit perplexed.

"Why do you come to me with this information?" he asked sceptically. Scrapyard shrugged his shoulders once again.

"Because its unusual for a vampire to go around stealing crosses. And you are a much more learned man then I mister Giles. If anyone can figure out the reason behind this strange theft its you." Giles seemed to swell a bit at the compliment. Then his expression turned serious again.

"I will look into it. It does seem important. Do you happen to know who was buried in the tomb in question?" he asked. Already going over a list of possibilities in his mind.

"No, but I can find out. Is there any place I can contact you without the risk of running into the slayer. I do not wish for a repeat performance of tonight. As I said, my battle is not with her."

Giles thought it over for a moment, then took out a pen and a piece of paper. Scribbling something down. He then handed the paper over to scrapyard.

"My address, you can contact me there. I trust you will be discreet?"

"Of course." Scrapyard said as he pocketed the note. "And thank you. I appreciate your trust." he paused. Then added. "I may not see eye to eye with the slayer on some things. But I will help you and your people if you are ever in need. All I ask in return is that you do not try to stop me from hunting the forces of evil. As I said to your slayer earlier tonight. Fighting evil may be her destiny. But it is my choice."

Giles nodded

"If only more people would make that choice, perhaps there wouldn't 'be' so much evil in the world." he said quietly.

Having said his piece, Scrapyard turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Giles called after him. "One question if you will allow?"

Scrapyard turned. Eying the watcher inquisitively.

"Are you man or daemon, or some other supernatural being?"

Scrapyard laughed at that. Which sounded more eerie then funny because of the helmet.

"I am not sure myself. I am no daemon. But no mere man either. But given a chance I could be an ally."

The roar of a powerful engine heralded the arrival of his truck. Giles watched the man climb behind the wheel of the garishly bright vehicle and drive off into the night. Going over the information he had received he decided to turn around and walked back into the school.

"Looks like ill be pulling an all-nighter again."

OoO

"WE HAVE WAITED ENOUGH! IT IS TIME WE BROUGHT THIS NEW UNIVERSE TO ITS KNEES" The Blood God Khorne raged.

"WE CANNOT. THE LAWS OF REALITY ARE DIFFERENT HERE. AND WITHOUT THE WARP TO SUSTAIN US OUR POWER IS REDUCED. AS IS THE VASTNESS OF OUR CONSCIENCE. TEARING THROUGH THE VEIL OF REALITY IN THIS WORLD WILL TAX US GREATLY." Said the changer of the ways while searching through the threads of fate.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING SCHEMER." demanded Khorne as he settled himself upon a small pile of skulls. The base for his new future throne in this reality.

"WE REQUIRE FOLLOWERS TO ACT ON OUR BEHALF. AGENTS IN THE MATERIAL PLANE. I AM SEARCHING FOR CANDIDATES THROUGH THE STRANDS OF FATE." Tzeentch answered. His ethereal form shimmering as he spoke.

"SO WE ARE SUPPOSED TO SIT HERE AND WAIT?" The Blood God growled.

"WE ARE NOT YET WHOLE. FOR CHAOS TO REIGN WE MUST BE COMPLETE. WE REQUIRE THE OTHERS. JUST AS I BROUGHT YOU HERE, SO MUST WE BRING FORTH THE PRINCE OF EXCESS AND THE FATHER OF DECAY. HAVE SOME PATIENCE."

"I AM NOT ONE FOR PATIENCE." Khorne bellowed. Ramming his axe into the ground.

"YES I KNOW. IF YOU REALLY WANT SOMETHING TO DO, GO AND FORGE SOME RELICS FOR OUR FOLLOWERS TO BE. IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT." Tzeentch retorted. Sounding almost bored with his fellow God's impatient attitude.

Snarling with rage, the Blood God stalked off. Leaving the great schemer to his business. Probing the strands of fate, the shimmering form of Tzeentch seemed to suddenly light up with dark delight as he found a most promising candidate.

OoO

The career fair had been in full swing at Sunnydale high. Starting with the standard career aptitude test that all the scoobies had to take. The results had finally been posted. Xander didn't really care about the test all that much. Since he was planning an entirely different kind of future now that he had the power to fight evil. Still curiosity got the better of him and so he looked up his results.

It was about then that Buffy and Willow happened by. Followed closely by Dawn. Buffy was sulking a bit.

"Come on Buffy it will be alright." Willow tried to cheer up her friend. "Angel will be fine. Vampires heal fast ya know. I read so in Giles books. He'll be on his feet before you know it."

"I suppose your right wills. Its not just that though. Its the whole career week thing. I mean I'm the slayer. So what sort of future do I have anyways?"

Xander hopped on over to the three girls as they walked by.

"Hey girls." He greeted them with his patented goofy smile. Drawing smiles from them in return.

"Hey Xander." they chorused.

"Wouldn't you three say you know me about as well as anyone else? Maybe even better then I know myself?" Xander asked them. Looking all serious suddenly.

"Whats this about." Dawn asked curiously.

"When you look at me.. do you think prison guard?" Xander asked. Pointing at himself with both hands.

"Um... crossing guard maybe but prison guard? Nu uh." Buffy said. Trying hard not to laugh. Willow was unable to suppress her giggles. Smiling at her oldest friend. Dawn blinked in confusion.

"They just put up the assignments for the career fair and according to my test results I can look forward to being gainfully employed in the growing field of corrections."

"Well at least you'll be on the right side of the bars." Buffy giggled. Unable to keep a straight face any longer.

"That's an awful joke." Dawn chastised, but the grin she was wearing failed to make it convincing.

Xander grinned at Buffy.

"Laugh now Missy, they assigned you to the booth for Law Enforcement Professionals."

Buffy paled.

"As in police?"

"As in polyester donuts and brutality." Xander deadpanned.

Buffy groaned. Every trace of a smile wiped off her face.

"My sister the cop. I can imagine her writing tickets to Cordelia." Dawn giggled.

"For bad fashion." willow laughed.

Buffy groaned again. "Me? Police?"

"But, donuts." Willow offered. Making Buffy moan a little louder in dismay.

"Well I suppose I'll jump of that bridge when I get to it." Buffy said. Perking up slightly. "First I gotta deal with Giles. Hes been up all night going on and on about something important that the vampires stole from some tomb. Thinks it might be bad news for us."

OoO

Across town a greyhound bus pulled to a stop at the Sunnydale bus depot. And a big burly man in a leather jacket got off. His face sported a visceral scar and one eye was blind. Looking around briefly the guy set off for the downtown residential area.

Elsewhere, a rather nerdy looking man with glasses and a long duster walked passed the summers residence. He was carrying a big suitcase. He glanced briefly at the home of the slayer. Then walked on by. Crossing the street and walking up the driveway of another home. He rang the doorbell. A woman answered the door. And after a brief sales pitch he was inside. The door fell into the lock. And moments later there was a terrified scream.

A Boeing 747-400 Commercial Airliner touched down at Los Angeles International Airport. After pulling into the gate, the ground crew began unloading the plane's cargo compartment and refueling the craft for its next flight. Up in the terminal the passengers disembarked. A tall and lean Asian man in a black business suit stepped through the gate doors and took in his surroundings. He breathed in the air and a confident smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Picking up a large black suitcase from the baggage claim, the man walked out into the sweltering afternoon heat. And hailed a cab.

OoO

Dawn Buffy Xander and Willow made their way into the Sunnydale high library. It was late afternoon and most of the students and staff had gone home already. When they entered they were greeted by several large Piles of books, stacked on top of the 'research' table. Xander broke the silence that followed by calling out.

"Yo, G-man, you wanted to talk to us?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me by that infernal nickname Xander?" Giles grumbled as he emerged from inside the stacks.

"You said you had some news?" Buffy interrupted before Xander could make some sort of witty comeback. Sitting down in one of the vacant chairs.

"Ah yes actually I did." Giles said as he put down yet another book on the table. Opening it and leafing through until he came to a picture of a golden cross. "This is what the vampires stole from the mausoleum the other night. The Du Lac Cross."

"Great, um, whats it do?" Asked Dawn while walking around the table.

"Well that's interesting, see, Du Lac was both a theologian and a mathematician. And his invention is said to aid with the understanding of certain mystical texts. Dangerous mystical texts"

"Like the ones that got stolen a few weeks ago?" Willow asked uncertain. Having a bad feeling about where this was going.

"So you're saying these vampires went through all this hassle for a basic decoder ring?" Buffy deadpanned.

"Actually, yes. I suppose I am." Giles said. Blinking rapidly. Then taking off his glasses and cleaning them with a handkerchief.

"According to this, Du Lac destroyed every cross. Except the one buried with him." Dawn said as she read the entry in the book.

"Why destroy your own work?" Buffy questioned.

"Perhaps he feared what might happen if it fell into the wrong hands." Giles stated ominously. Pacing back and forth.

"A fear we'll soon get to experience for ourselves up close in person." Xander quipped. But there was no humor in his voice.

"Unless we can preempt their plans. By learning whats in the book before they do. Which means we can expect to be here late tonight" Giles answered as he sat down in one of the remaining seats.

"Goody, research party." Willow beamed.

"Will you need a life in the worst way." Xander deadpanned. But his smile took the sting out of the remark. "And speaking of which, I'd love to stay and help. But I have a previous engagement."

"This is a matter of some urgency Xander." Giles frowned at the boy.

"Yes I realize that Giles, but you already have Buffy willow and Dawn to help out. And you know I'm not exactly the biggest bookworm around. If I can, I will return later and bring you donuts. But I for now I really have to go."

Without waiting Xander got up and made his way out the door. Leaving a stunned group of scoobies behind.

"Where does he keep running off to these days? He keeps doing that." Buffy frowned.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend?" Willow offered.

"NO WAY!" both Buffy and Dawn shouted. Giles just groaned. This would be a long, long night.

OoO

Exiting the school grounds, Xander pressed the button hidden inside his watch to call his truck to his location. He usually kept it parked about a block from the school in case he needed a fast exit.

Soon enough the truck pulled up next to him. He quickly looked around to make sure nobody saw him, then jumped inside. The truck sped off seconds later.

As it drove on autopilot, Xander slipped into his gear. He couldn't explain why, but his gut told him that he needed to be out there tonight. Trouble was coming. And if Giles and the others wanted to have a quiet night of research, he'd better keep an eye on the rest of Sunnydale.

Xander slipped his helmet on and locked it. As a precaution he had build in a locking seal. To make sure nobody could remove it should he ever be rendered unconscious. That would pose a problem if he ever needed CPR of course, but he figured that if it ever came to that the world would be on the brink of Armageddon anyway, and his death would matter little in the long run.

The sun was starting to vanish below the horizon now. The last red rays of light coloring the sky in purple and pinkish hues. Xander slowed the car down a little. Trying to enjoy the sunset. He might hate the night, ever since learning what lurks in the dark. But the setting sun was still beautiful.

"Alright first stop, the cemetery. Then sweep by Willy's place to scare up some info." Xander thought out loud after the sun had fully disappeared behind the horizon. Leaving only a faint glow in the sky that was quickly fading away to blackness.

A short drive later he pulled up to the main entrance of Sunnydales cemetery. After parking the truck in the shadow of a tree he ran a final weapons check, then stepped out into the cooling evening air. It was becoming a well practiced routine. Pushing open the cemetery gate he casually strolled down the main path. Graves, headstones and small crypts lined the path on either side. Most had been there for years. But some graves were fresh. And it was these that drew his attention. For any one of those might hold a potential fledgeling.

Fishing in his pocket, he pulled out a list of names taken from the obituary section in today's paper. What disturbed him most was that the majority of the names on his list belonged to teenagers and young adults. A vampires favorite meal. He began checking off the names against the headstones. And pretty soon he found his first one. The grave of a teenage boy.

Just as he arrived at the grave, a hand burst through the soil. Reaching inside his jacket, Xander puled out his custom gun, and quickly checked the magazine. Silver tip and tracer rounds. Perfect for daemon killing. As the fledgeling head emerged from the dirt Xander took aim. It was then the vampire noticed him standing there. Looking up into his metal masked helmet.

"I'm sorry. Sorry that I could not save you from this fate." Xander spoke quietly to the now confused looking daemon. "All I can do for you now, is put you out of your misery. May your soul find peace." He pulled the trigger.

DAKKA! The vampires head exploded. The blood and bone shards turned to dust before they hit the headstone. As the rest of the body turned to dust and scattered in the wind, Xander turned away from the grave and moved on. That boy had looked way too much like Jesse

He roamed through the graveyard for about an hour. But to his relief no other fledgelings rose that evening. That, to him, was a good sign. It showed that his relentless hunt was starting to pay off a little. He was about to return to his truck when all of a sudden he found himself surrounded on all sides by vampires. And not fledgelings from the look of things. There were five in total. One big and rather stupid looking bruiser. One sly looking fellow with a very wrong goatee. A punky looking woman with several face piercings. A dude with so much hair on his arms that for a second Xander thought he was half werewolf. And finally an average looking guy with a big scar running across his face.

"You are Scrapyard correct?" scar face said.

"Let me guess, you want my autograph?" Xander quipped.

"What I want." scar face snarled. "Is your head, on a fucking pike."

"A pike? Well aren't you mister medieval. You do realize this is the twenty-first century right?"

"Shut up. When I present your head to Spike, he'll make me his right hand man."

"You think working for bleach job makes you tough? Take your pathetic little rabble and get out of Sunnydale before I dust you."

Xander's cocky talk didn't match his confidence though. Five to one, even with his enhanced physique, were not good odds. Considering they had the drop on him. He needed to even the odds and fast.

"Kill this cocky motherfucker." scar face snarled, pointing a finger at Xander.

The others lept into action. Goatee made the first move. Trying to pounce him and topple him to the ground. He managed to sidestep the wild charge though. Sending goatee crashing into bruiser. Xander whipped up his gun and fired hastily at scar face. The first two shots went wide. But the third clipped the vampire's shoulder. And by sheer luck the round had been a tracer. Whose heat set fire to the vampires arm. If he survived he'd be out of the fight, for a little while at least.

He didn't have time to think though. Because punk chick kicked him hard in the back. Sending him stumbling into hairball's waiting fist. The punch hammered into his gut. Sending him to his knees. His gun clattered to the ground. And hairball kicked it away into the bushes.

Thinking they had him now bruiser reached down to tear off his helmet. But instead he got a combat knife stuck through his wrist. Which Xander had pulled from the hidden sheath in his boot when he doubled over. Ripping the knife free with a savage pull he slashed wildly. Trying to create some space to move.

Goatee moved in. Punching and kicking and trying to get close enough to rip Scrapyards throat out with his fangs. Stepping back, Scrapyard lashed out with his steel capped boot. And caught goatee in the kneecap. There was a sickening crunch of bone and goatee fell to the floor with a howl. Holding his injured leg.

Bruiser, intent on revenge for his fellow vamp, barreled into Scrapyard. And send them crashing into a nearby mausoleums wall. He lost his grip on his knife as all the air rushed out of his lungs and stars danced in front of his eyes when his body and head impacted the unforgiving stone of the wall. It would have been bad without his helmet though. Possibly giving him a concussion or worse. But Xander didn't have time to dwell on that thought. Bruiser was about to bite him.

Briefly Xander considered letting him. After what happened to the last vamp that bit him. But in the end it wasn't worth the risk. Blood loss would make him sluggish and lightheaded and could still kill him if the wounds were too deep. So when bruiser opened his mouth to sink his fangs in Xander jabbed his wrist guard into the vampires face. The embossed cross on it seared the vampires skin. And with a pained growl it let go.

Xander used the opportunity to pull out his second knife and rammed it into the vampires throat. Using all his enhanced strength he ripped the blade sideways. Decapitating the vampire three fourth of the way. It was enough. Bruiser burst into dust. One down. Two disabled. Two more left. Now those were workable odds.

Scar face had managed to put out the flames. But most of the vampires arm was looking rather crispy. The vampire stalked towards him. Animalistic fury in its eyes. Flanked by punky and hairball. Goatee was still on the floor, nursing his broken kneecap. They were weary now. Approaching him with caution. Looking for an opening. Xander reached behind his back.

"Ever hear the expression, mess with the bull you get the horns." he asked the approaching trio. "Here's my version." He whipped out his arm and threw. The stick grenade soared briefly through the air. Landing at the vampires feet. "Mess with Scrapyard, you get scrapped."

Xander barely managed to duck behind the corner of the mausoleum before the grenade went off. Metal fragments flew everywhere. Showering the surroundings with a deadly hail of metal. Xander didn't get off unscathed. Some of the shrapnel clipped his left arm before it cleared the corner. He let out a pained yelp as it bit into his flesh. Blood trickled down his arm. But fortunately no arteries were hit.

The vampires fared worse. The three of them were scorched and shredded by the fire and shrapnel. And scar face lost his legs below the knee. The only one not resembling a sieve was goatee. Who was outside the blast radius.

Xander panted. His helmet felt constricted. But he couldn't take it off yet. Not yet. He walked over to the bushes, searching for his gun. Finding it stuck in some brambles. He worked it free and checked it over for damage. Wouldn't do to have it explode in his face when he fired it. Satisfied that it was in working order he walked back to the trio of crispy looking vamps. And put a bullet in the head of each one. Their dust scattered to the wind.

Meanwhile goatee was trying to limp away. Dragging his injured leg behind him. Xander ran after the vampire, and savagely kicked it to the ground. Goatee let out a pained roar as his broken knee hit the pavement. Then he froze as he felt the cold steel of the gun against his neck.

"Give the others my regards when you arrive back in hell daemon." Scrapyard snarled.

"W-wait.." goatee began to plead. But before he could get another word out the booming sound of DAKKA ended his undead existence.

Xander took a deep breath. Trying to calm his pounding heartbeat. That had been nasty.

"_Note to self. No more using grenades at such close range."_ he thought. His arm stung like mad. It had a couple of gashes were the shrapnel had sliced through. Fortunately none had gotten stuck in his flesh. That would have been hell to remove. The gashes were bleeding a lot through.

He was about to bandage them up with his emergency kit when he heard the sound of clapping.

Looking up he saw a figure emerge from the shadows, clapping his hands slowly. It was a man, judging from his figure, dressed in a tight black body-glove. His features hidden behind a cyclopean mask. Its single eye glowed faintly. What looked like high tech bracers and greaves protected his arms and legs. A pair of swords was strapped to his back. Closer observation revealed them to be a pair of Katana. The only other noticeable feature was a gold ring on his left hand.

"Impressive, but your fighting style is sloppy." The mysterious figure said. His voice sounded metallic. "Lets see how long you last against me." he continued as he unsheathed one of the Katana and assumed a ready stance.

Xander stood up straight.

"Yeah that sounds fun and all, but you made one mistake."

"And what would that be?" the man asked.

"You brought a knife to a gunfight."

Xander whipped up his gun and fired. The mysterious man blurred into action. And with a single precise cut of his blade deflected the bullet. Xander blinked behind his helmet.

"Okay... that was impressive."

Xander fired the rest of the clip on full auto. But none of the shots found their mark. Each and every one was either dodged or deflected by the man's whirling blade. He slapped in a fresh clip, backing away slowly and firing. The staccato boom of his gun was deafening. And still his shots failed to find their mark. The man's sword was a blur. A shield of whirling steel that none of his shots could penetrate. Then the hammer slammed shut on an empty chamber.

"It would seem you've run out of ammo. Now what will you do?" the stranger asked, cocking his head. Like a cat studying its prey.

"How about this!" Xander quipped and threw another grenade.

The explosive sailed through the air, straight at the man's cyclopean mask. Xander got ready to duck. But the man brought up his sword in a lightning quick stroke. And sliced the grenade in half. Each half flew past his head, and clattered to the ground several feet behind him. Gunpowder sparked and fizzed. But free of its confinement, failed to explode.

"You should never attempt the same trick twice. That's a quick way to get yourself killed." The mans metallic voice chastised.

"Yeah well, I didn't have much else to work with." Xander retorted. This so wasn't good.

"Then it's time for you to die." The man said. Raising his sword. Ready to charge and deliver the death stroke.

"Yeah? You first."

The truck came roaring through the graveyard and smashed into the man. Plowing him over. He vanished beneath the wheels, which then screeched to a halt. Leaving smoking skid marks on the pavement. The mans body lay on the floor. His left arm bent at an unnatural angle. A big muddy track mark ran across his abdomen where the truck had run over him.

"Got ya!" Xander shouted in triumph. But his elation didn't last long. Because the man was getting back up. Actually popping his mangled looking shoulder back in place with an audible click.

He turned to face Xander. The single eye in his mask glowed balefully.

"My turn!"

Xander ran. Though it galled him to flee from his opponent. He had to run. Then the Ork in him reminded him of something. _"Orkses in never beaten in battle. If we win we win, if we die we die fightin so it don't count as beat. If we runs for it we don't die neither, so we can always come back for anuvver go, see!"_ Yes thats what he needed to do. Retreat regroup and then try again.

Something thudded into his back. And several projectiles sailed past his head. Shuriken? _"Good thing this vest is bulletproof. A few sharpened pieces of steel wont do much. AAARGH" _Several more Shuriken slammed into him. These however, hit his leg. Xander stumbled. Three Shuriken were sticking out the back of his thigh. Biting through the pain he grabbed hold and yanked them free. _"God I hope these aren't poisoned." _Then his attacker was upon him.

The sword descended in a killing stroke, but Xander managed to roll out of the way, through barely. He kicked out, trying to sweep the legs out from under his opponent. But he jumped back and Xander hit only air. He crawled away into the bushes as fast as he could manage. But his opponent was relentless. Several times he narrowly managed to avoid a stab or slice from that wicked Katana. But how long could his luck possibly last. He needed an escape route and fast. His hands found a rock. He threw it, and lady luck must have taken pity on him because he hit the assassin right in the glowing eye. Shattering the protective lens.

With his enemy momentarily blinded Xander looked around for a way to escape. Spotting a sewer grate he crawled on over and tore it free. Letting himself slip down into the darkness. He landed in the filthy water with a dull splash. It stung and burned as it touched his wounds. He pulled himself to his feet and began to limp down the tunnel. A second splash told him his opponent had followed him down. He did not dare look back. Concentrating on moving forward.

OoO

This Scrapyard was proving to be a lot more trouble then he had initially thought when taking up the contract. His fighting ability was crude yes, but with a certain low cunning to it. And he used very unorthodox weapons. That gun had been anything but standard. His arms still hurt from the vibrational feedback when he had deflected the shots. Twice they had pierced his guard and he had been forced to dodge. Not since his days as a novice had anyone managed that. He was also very resilient. The injuries scrapyard had sustained would have severely crippled most people. But he just kept on going. And now the bastard had shattered his night vision lens. Forcing him to hunt in the dark with only his own eyes. He would enjoy killing this one.

OoO

Xander's breath came in ragged gasps. Every step felt like hot pokers were being jabbed into his leg. His arm stung from the shrapnel wounds. Aggravated by the dirty water and filth that clung to the wounds. He could barely see and the assassin couldn't be far behind. He had lost his gun. He was bleeding. And he felt light headed.

"_If I survive this, the first thing I'm doing is upgrade." _he thought bitterly.

The tunnel before him suddenly fell away into a steep decline. In the darkness he couldn't see it, and lost his footing. Falling end over end down the tunnel and landing with a splash in a pool of sewage.

He pulled himself up from the water. Coughing and spluttering he managed to get himself up on dry land. Something squished under his hand. And a strange but familiar scent filled his nostrils. He looked up and saw a virtual forest of fungi. Big and small mushrooms grew everywhere. Illuminated from within by glowing fluids. Lichen covered the walls. Moss clung to pipes. Everything was bathed in a soft green glow.

Something about this felt very familiar to him. But he couldn't figure out why. With a groan he pulled himself up and started forward into the small forest of fungi. His legs were trembling with each step.

"You can't escape Scrapyard." the assassin called from behind him as he too exited the tunnel.

It turned out that he was right. Because the only other exit to the cavernous room they found themselves in was a large drainpipe several feet above. Xander let out a bone weary sigh and turned around. Pulling his remaining knife from its scabbard. It was a twelve inch serrated survival knife. Its edge gleamed in the ethereal light emitted by the fungus all around him.

"Come and get me then you son of a bitch." he snarled. Drawing on his Orkish fury to give him strength. "I will show you the strength of the WAAAGH!"

He came in fast. Katana swinging in an overhand strike. Xander deflected the first blow with the knife. The impact jarred his arm. He stabbed with his knife. Aiming for his enemies heart. But the slippery assassin sidestepped him. Ramming the pommel of his sword into the side of his head. Xander staggered. And his world exploded with pain as the assassin ran him through. The tip of the Katana burst from his lower back in a spray of blood. Narrowly missing his spine. He tasted metal in his mouth. Blood seeped from his lips.

"First you, and then the slayer." The assassin whispered in his ear. Or roughly were his ear should be under the helmet.

Xander saw red. His vision narrowed until all he saw was his opponents face. And all he felt was a single primal need to destroy.

He roared incoherently. A single continuous animalistic howl of fury. Before his enemy could react he grabbed the man in a bear-hug. Arm muscles bulging. And began to squeeze. His actions drove the sword even deeper into his gut. But the added pain only fueled his anger. His opponent began to struggle. But he was no match compared to the strength of an Ork caught in the throes of fury.

The man began to scream as his ribs started to crack. His injured arm snapped. And then his spinal column gave way to the increasing pressure. With a nauseating crack of breaking bone Xander broke the mans back and ribcage. Crushing him beyond any hope of recovery. His fury spent, Xander dropped the corpse to the ground. He staggered backwards. Bumping into one of the larger fungi. With a shaking hand he grabbed the sword hilt. And inch by agonizing inch he pulled it free from his body. He let the Blade fall to the floor. His fingers to weak to hold it. And then collapsed.

He lay there for what felt like an eternity. Struggling just to breathe. His vision was blurry. His eyes unable to focus. He felt himself slipping away. He thought he heard voices. A pair of blurry shapes entered his vision.

"Whats it? Whats it?" one voice screeched in a high pitched tone.

"It looks like humie. But it smell like Orksez." Said the other in a nasal voice.

"What we do?" Came a third voice from further away.

"It sed waaagh. How it know the waaagh?" The first one asked.

"Do we eats it?" Asked the third voice.

"No no no. We keeps it as a slave." the second voice said excitedly.

They all started chuckling with glee.

"Bind its wounds. Cant be our slave if it die."

The last thought to go through Xander's mind before he lost consciousness was: "This is so not good."


	5. Chapter 5: You need somefing fixed?

**Chapter 5**

**You need somefing fixed?**

**Authors rant: This is a relatively short chapter, but I didn't want to keep postponing the update. You all waited long enough. At least its something to hold you guys over while I get my butt in gear for the next bit. Frankly I want this particular bit of the story over and done with and move on to the more fun stuff that comes after. But I can't just skip over this so there's nothing for it but to bite the bullet and work through it. Anyways enjoy this small update while I continue with the rest.**

"_The deepest, darkest recesses of an Orks soul, their biggest existential crisis if you will, is concerned solely with the dilemma of whether to hit someone when they're looking or not."_

The sun rose slowly over Sunnydale. All around town things that shunned the daylight retreated to their lairs and nests. Lurking there until the next sunset. Over at the Sunnydale high library Giles stifled a yawn as he emerged from his office. A book in hand. Fatigue and frustration were warring for control of his expression. For all their effort they had found precious little information. Bringing them no closer to figuring out their enemies intentions. Giles put down the tome he had been studying, took off his glasses and tried vainly to rub the sleep from his eyes. Buffy was sitting in a chair, staring at a book of her own. Her expression a tired scowl. Dawn and Willow were fast asleep. With dawns head resting on willows shoulder. The two girls not having near as much stamina as Giles or Buffy.

"This is getting us nowhere Giles." Buffy scowled, suppressing a yawn. "We've been here all night and we're still zero for zero on answers."

"Not exactly Buffy, I found some references in this tome. It speaks of a ritual of sorts. I will have to study it in detail but I think were on the right track."

"Great so where do I go and who do I slay."

"I haven't gotten that far yet Buffy. I-I'll let you know as soon as I have something concrete to work with."

"Great... well, how about some breakfast first?" Buffy said as Dawn and Willow stirred.

"Uhm.. yes.. that would be good." Giles replied. Putting his glasses back on.

As Buffy was about to walk out the library door, it suddenly swung inwards. Knocking her off her feet. A giant of a man with one blind eye and a horrible scar came striding in. Pulling a big combat knife from behind his back. Buffy scrambled backwards to get enough room between her and the assassin so she could regain her feet. At the table Dawn and Willow were woken by the sudden commotion. The shock of the sudden attack making willow fall over with her seat as she tried to get up to quickly.

Giles dove behind the counter. Coming back up a moment later with a loaded crossbow. Spotting the threat the assassin flung the knife end over end. It narrowly missed Giles head. Burying itself in the shelf behind him. Startled, Giles pulled the trigger of the crossbow. Things went from bad to worse then. Because Buffy chose that exact moment to flip back to her feet. And got shot through the shoulder by the crossbow bolt. Letting out a pained yell.

"Buffy!" Dawn shouted in fear. Rushing to her sisters side.

Giles looked horrified. Throwing the crossbow itself at the assassin, who batted it aside. And then rushed forward. Barreling into Buffy and knocking her down again. She let out a second pained cry as the crossbow bolt snapped on impact with the floor. Both Dawn and Giles rushed to her side. Giles got there first. He threw a punch at the assassin. But his fist never connected. The assassin grabbed his hand and twisted it aside. Backhanding Giles in the jaw. Dawn pulled Buffy to her feet. Her shoulder was bleeding badly.

"Pull it out." she hissed through gnashing teeth. Unable to reach the bolt herself.

"Brace yourself." Dawn said as she grabbed the broken shaft of the bolt, then pulled with all her strength.

Buffy screamed as the bolt came free. Drawing the assassins attention again. He had been pummeling Giles badly up till that moment. Buffy threw a punch, but there was little strength behind it. Her injury coupled with her fatigue was sapping her strength. She threw a high kick. Hitting the big bruiser square in the face. Breaking his nose. He let out a pained roar. Clutching his face with one hand and delivering a punishing hook with his other. Staggering the injured slayer.

Willow chose that moment to enter the fray. She had ran into Giles office. Looking for a weapon. She clobbered the assassin with the mace she had found. Little more then a solid rod of wood with a flanged metal head. But it was effective. The assassin let out a pained grunt as she hit him square between the shoulders. But he was not out of the fight yet. Spinning round and backhanding the redhead hard. The punch flung her into a nearby cabinet. Dazed, she sank to the floor. Dropping the mace.

Buffy threw another kick. Sweeping the assassins leg out from under him. He went down hard. She was about to follow up on her attack when he kicked her in the ribs. Right on her still injured side. She doubled over in agony. Ribs throbbing like flaming pokers were being shoved through her side. The pain was so fierce she couldn't breathe.

With a savage smile the assassin got to his feet. Pulling out another knife. He grabbed a handful of Buffy's hair. Yanking her head back so he could slit her throat.

"Leave.. her.. ALONE!" Dawn roared. Just before she smashed the mace willow had dropped into the side of the assassins head. The man staggered. Blinded by pain. Blood leaking from the side of his face.

"Per Imperator... Absum!" She shouted and brought the mace down hard. Splitting the mans head with a sick wet crack blood spattered her face and shirt. And a quickly spreading pool formed under the mans head.

Willow stared at Dawn with a mixture of shock and horror. The expression she just saw flash across her face showed a completely different person. Someone with cold hard eyes. Someone trained to fight. Someone who would not hesitate to kill. Buffy looked stunned. Giles expression was one of concern, but also intrigue. Dawn let the mace slip from her grasp. Taking several steps back from the assassins corpse.

"Would someone tell me what that was all about?" Buffy grunted. Her aching ribs made talking, or even just breathing hard a torturous experience.

"We may have a big problem." Giles said quietly. His face had paled slightly. For he had spotted the ring on the assassins hand. "This fellow belonged to the order of Teraka."

"The order of whazzat now?" Dawn asked, looking mildly confused and not seeming at all bothered by the fact she had just splattered someones head all over the floor like an over-ripe melon.

Giles cleared his throat before continuing.

"It's a society of deadly assassins dating all the way back to King Solomon. Their credo is to sow discord and kill the unwary "

"So why are they after me?" Buffy wheezed as Dawn helped her into a chair.

"Because you're the scourge of the underworld?" Willow opted.

"Haven't been that scourgey lately." Buffy grimaced. "Scrapyard's got that gig down right now."

"You think they are after him too?" Dawn asked while grabbing the first aid kit from Giles office.

"It's possible." Giles sighed. "I think the best we can do is to find a secure location. Somewhere out of the way you can go until we can figure out the best course of action."

"Are you saying I cant handle this? That I'm not strong enough to fight these people?" Buffy grumbled. Her slayer pride mildly insulted by the suggestion.

"They're a breed apart Buffy. Even at your best you would have trouble dealing with them. Right now you are injured. The assassins of the order aren't like vampires. They have no earthly desires but to collect their bounty." Giles said tiredly.

"They find a target and they eliminate it. You can kill as many as you like it wont make any difference. Where there's one, there will be another, and another , and another. They won't stop coming until the job is done. Each one works alone, his own way. Some are human. Some are not. You wont know who they are until they strike." Giles finished. Buffy looked slightly pale. Dawn and Willow swallowed. Exchanging worried glances.

"Maybe we should find Scrapyard." Willow offered meekly. Buffy glared at her. "I know you two don't get along.. but if these people are after both of you.. you could.. you know.. fight them together."

"I'm not working with that jerk. Not after what he did to Angel." Buffy growled.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Dawn said quietly. Drawing surprised glances from everyone. "What?" Dawn asked defensively. "I read books too you know."

"Even if I did want to work with the guy, which I don't!" Buffy huffed. "We don't even know where to find him."

OoO

A dry arid wasteland stretched before him. Miles and miles of polluted sand and rock. The air held the stench of burning flesh, motor oil and the chemical tang of industrial waste chemicals. Fires burned on the horizon. Flames leaping hundreds of feet into the air. Smoke blackened most of the sky. Making it almost impossible to tell day from night. Xander found himself standing on top of a burned out shell that had once been a battle tank. A hot wind tugged at his hair and clothes. Carrying the stench of war with it. Behind him rose the burned out remains of what had once been a gigantic city. Like a blackened corpse left out in the sun.

"Where am I?" he thought aloud. But no answer was forthcoming.

He hopped down off the tanks burned out shell and slowly started to walk towards the ruins of the city. He walked for what felt like hours. Into the burned out streets. Passing the husks of burned out cars. Some still had the skeletons of people in them. Roasted alive behind the wheel. The bones of their hands fused to the steering wheel by the heat. He averted his eyes from the grisly sight and walked away. The further he walked the more alone he began to feel. Dust clouds whipped up by the wind stung his eyes. He rubbed them with the back of his hand. Trying to clear his vision. When suddenly his eyes fell on a ruined half burned sign that lay amidst the rubble. It read: Welcome to Los Angeles.

"It can't be" he whispered in shock.

Suddenly the ground shook. And a thudding boom echoed in his ears. Like the footsteps of an angry God. Then another, and another. A slow rhythmic thumping that shook the very earth. And then from the distant smoke emerged a war machine, bigger then he had ever seen. Like a titanic walking fortress. Its enormous arms sported canons the size of aircraft carriers. And when they fired, gigantic twin beams of light, brighter then the sun howled into the distance. The very air crackled with electricity as the dissipating energy of the canons ionized the air. Even at this distance ,every hair on his body stood on end. And the air stank of ozone.

A pair of futuristic aircraft screamed overhead. Straight for the metal behemoth. Their wing mounted missile pods spitting death. Nose mounted canons hurling bright green beams of energy. Explosions lit up the sky. But they did not even scratch the enormous machine. Instead they impacted against a shimmering shield of power that flashed into life. Its dazzling energy field running through every color of the rainbow, like some crazy kaleidoscope.

Laser turrets Turned and tracked the craft as they made a break for it. Filling the sky with a storm of crimson beams and the crackle of thunder. One plane exploded in the air. Burning scrap rained down everywhere. The other lost its entire left wing and plummeted towards the earth in a smoking spiral dive. Straight at Xander.

He tried to run, but his feet refused to move. Closer and closer the aircraft came. And right before it crashed on top of him he caught a glimpse of the pilots face. It was his own!

OoO

He woke from the nightmare scene of his dream with a shout, only to double over, panting for breath as his stomach nerves screamed out in pain. He curled up into a fetal position. Waiting for the pain to subside enough to move. It took long minutes. But eventually he could move enough to try and sit up. Though every inch was agony. And what he saw when his vision finally stopped spinning didn't improve his mood.

He found himself inside a ramshackle cage made from several pieces of a steel fence, held together with rusty chains and scrap metal. And to make things even more awkward he found that he was completely naked, save for his helmet. Apparently whoever had put him in this cage had been unable to remove it. Thanks to the locking seal.

They had wrapped his wounds with rags. And some kind of strange moss compress. He had no idea how it worked but it seemed to speed up the healing process. His arm and leg felt a lot better already. His stomach on the other hand felt like it had been run through. Which of course it had. It hurt like a son of a bitch, and then some.

"_At least I'm alive. If I had still been the old me I'm sure I'd be dead by now." _he thought bitterly.

The cavernous room his cell was in was filled with scrap and junk. More mushrooms grew around the entrance. Providing some illumination. The air was warm and damp. Something stirred at the entrance. Footsteps approached from the gloom. And when he saw what entered the room his jaw almost hit the floor.

A pair of short, goblin like creatures. No taller then a human child of about ten years old. They had long thin arms, much like a chimpanzee, and short runty legs. Their heads were large and bulbous. With large tattered ears. One sported a long aquiline nose. The others nose was big and bulbous, like a misshapen pear. One had its mouth open, and he could see rows of sharp fanged teeth. They carried something between them.

"Gretchin!" Xander gasped in surprise. The diminutive slave race that served the Orks. "But how?"

Seeing their prisoner was awake the two of them hurried over to his cage.

As they neared Xander saw they were carrying something. And a strange aroma entered his nose. The two Gretchin stopped just in front of his cage and threw the thing through the bars. It was a sizable lump of slightly charred meat.

"Humie eat." the pear nosed one screeched. Its voice high and nasally.

Xander stared at the chunk of flesh suspiciously. It didn't smell bad, but it somehow looked... off.

"What is it?" he asked pear nose.

"Why, is Squig roast." Said the beak nosed one. "Now eat. Humie needs to recovvah so hes can work for us."

"_Yeah, I don't think so you maggoty runt."_ Was what Xander wanted to say. But the sound of his roaring stomach made him swallow the venomous reply. Food and recovery first. Escape later.

He reached up with one hand and depressed the hidden release switch on the side of his helmet. Pulling it free. Free from its warm constriction he took a deep breath, and regretted it immediately. The air in the cavern stank like wet fungi and rotting wood.

Wrinkling his nose at the offensive smell he reached for the roasted Squig, and took a hesitant bite. The taste was unlike anything he had ever eaten. An odd mixture of beef, mushrooms and spinach of all things. The texture of the meat was odd too. More like that of a squid or octopus. And oddly chewy.

"_I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." _Xander thought as he chewed and swallowed the meat._ "What with Squigs, or any Orkoid life-form being both animal, plant and fungi in one. Wait a sec.. does that make me half vegetable now?"_

He ate slowly, pondering this new thought while the Gretchin watched his every move. They seemed weary of him. But also curious. The attention wore thin after a while though. Xander felt like a monkey in a cage.

"_And yet I have no crap to throw at them." Xander mused._

_Finally fed up with the Gretchins endless beady eyed stares he turned to face them and said: _"What? You guys never seen a man eat!"

They did not answer him. Instead they scurried away back down the tunnel. Leaving him to eat in silence. It did not make him feel any better though.

OoO

Buffy had gone home after they taped up her ribs. Leaving Willow and Giles to continue their research at the library. Dawn also opted to stay. The body of the assassin was dumped into the sewers by Giles. While Dawn and Willow cleaned up the bloodstains. Once the signs of the struggle had been erased the three of them resumed their work. After many more frustrating hours Giles emerged from his office in a hurry.

"I think I may have found the answer." Giles said excitedly.

"You did?" Willow perked up.

" I found a description of the missing Du'Lac manuscript. Now I'm not entirely sure of the details. But I believe it describes a ritual designed to restore a sick and weakened vampire back to full health."

"A vampire like Drusilla?" Dawn asked.

"Exactly." Giles said as he put the book down on the table.

"We should tell Buffy right away." Willow beamed.

"Not just yet Willow. We need to find out what the ritual entails before we can take any decisive action."

"More books to go through then." Dawn groaned.

Willow got up and vanished into the back of the library. Looking for any books related to the ritual Giles had discovered. Dawn was about to follow her, but Giles held her back with a gently hand on the shoulder.

"Dawn... do you have a moment? I would like to talk to you."

Dawn looked surprised

"Uhm sure.. what is it.?

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier." Giles said. His expression fatherly but serious.

"Is this about me killing the bad-guy? I don't think its that big a deal. Buffy kills bad-guys all the time." Dawn said defensively.

"W-well yes.. but she doesn't shout 'In the Emperors name, Begone.' Before she kills them."

Dawn went quiet. Folding her arms over her chest and averting her eyes.

"What happened there Dawn?" Giles prodded gently.

"I don't know... Things haven't been the same since Halloween. I keep having strange dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Nightmares mostly. About the life of the person I was on Halloween. I dream of battles. And of time spent in prayer at the Ecclesiarchy." Dawn explained.

"I'm sorry, the what?" Giles asked. Blinking rapidly.

"The temple of the Imperial faith. Dedicated to the God Emperor of Mankind."

"The God Emperor of mankind?" Giles asked incredulously.

"Love the Emperor, for He is the salvation of mankind. Obey His words, for He will lead you into the light of the future. Heed his wisdom, for He will protect you from evil. Whisper his prayers with devotion, for they will save your soul. Honor His servants, for they speak in His voice. Tremble before His majesty, for we all walk in His immortal shadow " Dawn recited. Her expression turning serene as she spoke. Folding her hands over her heart. And the stylized golden I hanging on its silver chain below her shirt.

Giles looked flabbergasted. Unsure how to respond. The look of devotion that came over Dawn as she recited the imperial Hymn was beyond fanatical. After an awkward moment of silence they were interrupted by Willow. Who returned with a stack of books.

"Giles.. Dawn.. and hand with these please?"

"A-ah y-yes.. of course." Giles stammered before turning back to Dawn. "We'll continue this later if you don't mind Dawn."

"Sure." Dawn replied. Eyes still somewhere far away.

As Giles stepped out of the office he couldn't help but think that things were going to get a lot more complicated soon. And that simple thought filled him with an odd sense of dread.

OoO

With a triumphant expression Dalton put the last word down on the parchment in front of him. It had taken him many long hours, but he had finally managed to piece together the correct code to transcribe the ritual Spike was after. Hopefully that would stop the blonde vampire from breathing down his neck all the time. He closed the book of Du'Lac with a thud and handed over the parchment.

"By George I think he's got it." Spike exclaimed with a triumphant glimmer in his eyes. "The key to your cure ducks. It was..."

"Right under our noses." Drusilla chirped as she pointed at a Tarot card depicting an fallen angel.

Both vampires smiled gleefully.

"According to this the ritual must be carried out during the new moon. That's two weeks from now. So well have plenty of time to capture the big poof and drag him back here." Spike crowed. Already anticipating victory and the victory feast.

"What about the slayer? A-and the hunter. Reports from the guys in the field say the slayer killed the first assassins. And both Scrapyard and the other assassin vanished." Dalton stammered.

Spike gave the puny vampire a crafty predatory smile.

"killed him did she, that was to be expected. The order will send out stronger, craftier agents. And if the other two vanished.. well if were lucky they ended up killing one another in a hole somewhere. No skin off my back. The contract has been paid for. Time is on our side now. All we need to do is keep the slayer distracted, and victory shall be ours."


	6. Chapter 6: The next step

**Authors note: Well here we are at last. Chapter six. I'm sorry it took so insanely long for this to come out. Shit just kept happening and piling up. My computer broke and it took me forever to get it replaced before I could salvage my drafts and other notes. Family issues kept me busy and so did work. I will make every effort to ensure the next chapter comes out a lot sooner then this. I'm just happy were moving on to the good stuff now. I swear season two was such a drag, which makes it no fun to write about. Even with all the crazy changes I'm making. But enough talk. You guys came here for a reason. And so without further nonsense, on with the show. **

**Chapter 6**

**The Next Step**

"_Knowledge is power. Guard it well."_

There was an air of almost palpable tension around the library. Scratch that, it was a sensation bordering on complete panic. Both Willow and Dawn were about ready to climb up the walls with worry. It had been more then three days since their research party, and there had been hide nor hair from Xander ever since he walked out the library that evening. The girls worries had quickly spun out of control after the second day. Coming up with all kinds of doom scenarios that might have befallen their friend.

"He could've been killed by vampires." Willow had cried.

"Or some demon slut could've eaten him." Dawn had opted.

"Maybe he got sucked into another world." Willow whined.

Eaten by zombies. Dragged to his doom by Succubi. Kidnapped by Dracula himself. Chomped on by Werewolves. Alien abduction.

Their ideas had gotten wilder and wilder until Giles in an uncharacteristic moment of frustration had told the both of them to either shut up or get out of his library. Both girls had given him a soft "Sorry" before going quiet. Giles couldn't blame them too much though. He too was worried about Xander. It wasn't like him to just up and disappear like that. Something must have happened to him. But they had found no trace of him. He hadn't turned up as either a corpse or vampire though. Which gave them at least some hope that he was alive.

Buffy had been out looking for Xander while doing her regular patrols. Even Angel had grudgingly lend a hand with the search. But neither of them could find any clues. To make matters even more complicated there had been two more assassins making attempts at Buffy's life. First the police officer that came to school for career day tried to shoot her, But Buffy managed to overpower the assassin and send her running. But that wasn't the end of her troubles, for as she got home some gruesome meal-worm creature disguised as a salesman tried to get her. She managed to destroy the thing by first smashing it apart then tossing an entire pot of boiling water over the pile of worms. The downside being that the summers kitchen now stank like boiled meal-worms. Which earned her a scalding lecture from her mom. All in all Buffy was not having a good week. She wasn't the only one.

OoO

Xander screamed in pain as the Gretchin guarding him poked him again with the cattle prod. His muscles spasmed as they were briefly assaulted by 5000 volts of electricity. His stomach wound began to throb. Aggravated by the sudden movement of his body as it jerked and spasmed. The wounds on his arms and legs had fully healed. His stomach however wasn't quite whole yet. Sure the hole had closed up after two days. But the wound was still raw and tender. And any sudden movement caused sharp pains to shoot through his abdomen.

The Gretchin had given him just enough time to mostly heal before they had forced him to work. From what he had managed to observe there were roughly a dozen or so of them. They had build a little shanty town inside the caves and sewer tunnels under Sunnydale. And now they had him digging through the trash for useful salvage, or clear rubble from tunnels. They even tried to make him feed the Squigs. But after a particularly vicious face-biter Squig attacked him and he threw the nearest Gretchin guard into its cavernous maw they decided he'd be more useful digging a new access tunnel. Which was what he was currently occupied with.

They had given him an old pickax and pointed him at a section of the cavern wall then ordered him to start digging. When he didn't immediately jump at the task they had broken out the cattle prod. And every time he slowed down in his work, chipping away at the wall, they would shock him. Xander grit his teeth and got back to his feet. Raising the pickax high and rammed it against the wall once again. "Steady Xan, you're not fully healed yet. Give it time. Soon as your gut fully mends these gitz will feel the warboss wrath." he kept repeating to himself. Trying to stay focused. At least they had given him his pants back. Digging this hole buck naked would have been truly undignified. With another grunt he planted the pickax deep into the stone. Shattering it and breaking away large chunks. "Soon."

It would be another four days before Xander felt well enough to make his escape attempt. During those four days he was forced to work on digging the tunnel. The constant exertion was having a noticeable effect on him though. A regular human would've been exhausted by the near endless work, lack of proper nutrition and barely enough sleep. But Xanders new body thrived on the harsh conditions. The injuries he'd sustained had healed impossibly fast. And his body seemed determined not to let it happen again. Xander had first noticed the changes when he hit the wall of the cavern with the pickax and jagged pieces of razor sharp rock flew everywhere. Several shards had struck him dead on. But they all failed to penetrate his skin. Which by now was about as tough as cured leather.

That evening he sat in his prison, poking at his shallow bowl of Squig stew that the Gretchin had given him. Until now they had fed him only Squig meat. Which wasn't as disgusting as one might think at first glance. Xander couldn't keep from wondering if eating the alien flesh might also be influencing his body. After all, Squigs were at the core of a balanced Orky diet. He frowned when he stirred the disgusting looking stew and chunks of cavern mushroom floated to its surface. Were those things even edible?

Taking a bite he regretted it immediately. The mushrooms tasted awful. Akin to spoiled fish. How could these creatures eat this. Something else was wrong too. His tongue felt strange. Then his entire mouth began to tingle. His heart rate increased drastically and his vision swam. He tried to stand up. To call out for help. But his legs no longer obeyed his brain. The world spun drunkenly before everything went dark.

When next Xander opened his eyes he found himself on a scorched hilltop. Around him the countryside burned.

"Where the hell am I now?" he wondered out loud.

"Wez in ya 'ead stupid 'umie." Came a gruff voice from behind Xander.

He turned around to be confronted by none other then Zapzog. The Ork he had dressed up as. He was sitting on top of a large boulder overlooking the inferno below. A giant spanner slung over one shoulder and a big shoota held in his other meaty fist. A pair of welding goggles were stuck to his forehead.

"We're in my head?" Xander asked slack jawed.

"Din't I just say dot." Zapzog grumbled. "Boy youse iz a slow wun. I seen Grotz whot understood fasta den you"

"Well sue me for being a bit confused. I mean, how did we get here in the first place?"

"Youse got 'ere cuz you is 'trippin ballz on cave shroomz' ya stupid git. I howeva 'ave been stuck in 'ere eva since dot hallow whatchamacallit." Zapzog spat struggling with the words.

"You mean Halloween." Xander opted helpfully.

"Woteva! You umies always come up wiv stupid names for fings." Zapzog grumbled.

"So if you're in my head." Xander continued ignoring the stream of insults. "Does that mean you are the source of all my Orkish know how?"

"Somefing like dot. I'z more like an observer along for da ride now. 'Cept your 'ead makes for a lousy wagon ta ride in. Sum part of me wos left in you dots wot gives you da powa to build fingz. An it also makes ya more Orky. Instead of all squishy like a normal 'umie. But youse is wasting it. Youse got all dis know wotz in ere and youse not usin it proppa like." Zapzog told him matter of factly before hacking up a big wad of phlegm and spitting it into the scorched grass.

"That was rather insightful for an Ork."

"Well I always woz a smart wun. But I fink itz also cuz when part 'o me went in youse sum part of youse went in me. It makez me sick to fink part 'o me comes from a punie umie git." Zapzog said. Practically screaming that last bit in Xanders face. His hate for the weak human race clearly evident.

"Alright then" Xander said, once more making an effort to ignore the insults thrown in his direction. "So how do I access this knowledge and use it proppa like then?"

"Dots easy. Just follow gud orky sense." Zapzog seemed to swell with pride as he mentioned Ork common sense. Which anyone who knows a bit about Orks can tell you is not common at all. Or makes any sense for that matter. Xander for his part gave the crazy Big Mek a blank stare.

" Rule numba wun. Ain't no such fing as too much Dakka! Rule numba too. Red wunz go fasta, bloo iz lucky and green iz best. Oh an yellow is for rich gitz. Rule numba free. Orkses iz never beaten in battle. If we wins we win. If we die we die fightin so it don't count. If we runz for it we can always come back for anuvver go. An most importantly. If wez Orkz fink it will work den it WILL work. Now youse get out dere and show da world da power 'o da WAAAGH!"

"Uhm right.. I'll... get right on that." Xander mumbled. His mind still trying to make sense of what Zapzog had just said. He never saw the blow coming as Zapzog smacked him on the head with his meaty fist.

"Youse still dun get it does ya?" He bellowed. Shaking Xander by the collar of his shirt. Spittle flying in Xanders face. "Stop actin like a 'umie panzee an start actin like a proppa Mek Boss."

Xander felt his anger rise to the fore. Grabbing Zapzogs wrist he steadied himself and flung his feet up. Delivering a double legged kick to the meks face.

"You wanna see what I can do? I will show ya what I can do!" Xander shouted in the Orks face.

Zapzogs face broke into a sadistic smile.

"I fink youse finally got it."

Xanders eyes flung open and he picked himself off of the prison floor. He had no idea of exactly how long he had been spaced out, but that wasn't important now. New understanding filled his mind. Where before he had but an instinctive knowledge of all the technology stored in his mind he now had a much deeper, conscious understanding. He could also feel renewed strength coursing through his body. It was time to take control of his situation.

"Act like a Ork huh... guess that means no subtle sneaking out crap... alright then."

With a snarl he threw himself shoulder first against his cage door. Rattling the ramshackle structure and making the tortured metal groan. Grunting, he picked himself up, walked tot he far side of the cage then launched himself against the door again. The impact reverberated across the cavern. Several of the chains holding the cage together snapped as the corroded metal gave way under the brutal impact. Several alarmed Gretchin appeared at the tunnel entrance, looking for the source of the commotion.

With one final charge Xander busted the cage door off its hinges. Shattered metal spinning away in every direction. With a screech one of the Grots charged him with the cattle-prod. But Xander had no intention of getting captured again so soon. He sidestepped the electrified end of the prod as the Grot jabbed it at him, then delivered a thundering punch to the Grots head. Sending the diminutive creature skidding across the floor, only to end up in a pool of water and getting zapped by the cattle prod which promptly shorted itself out.

The other four rushed him, wielding clubs, crude spears and even one of his own survival knives. He dodged a club swing and narrowly avoided a spear jab, trying to get to grips with his opponent. Gretchin might not be strong or particularly dangerous on their own against a human. But in numbers they form a real threat. Even unarmed. They have sharp filthy teeth that can cause nasty infected wounds.

Sidestepping another thrust, Xander grabbed the spear. Wrenching it from the Grots hands. He spun round, clubbing the one with the knife over the head with it. Its skull caved in with a sick squelching sound. Then he threw the spear. Impaling the club wielding Grot through the neck. Both fell to the floor. Dead before their bodies hit the ground. The last Grot fled from the room screaming. Xander threw his head back and bellowed in victory. His voice echoed down the caves and tunnels as he let out an almighty WAAAGH!

As he stepped out of the cavern and into the wide sewer tunnel he was confronted by a trio of Gretchin who leveled their spears at him. As Xander stomped towards them they began to visibly shake. The furious glow in his eyes sapping what little resolve they had. Xander cracked his knuckles.

"You Grotz listen up. I'z da Big Mek now. You works fer me. You gots a problem with dat you gonna get a crumpin. You get me?" Xander bellowed at them.

A fourth Gretchin who had snuck up behind him chose that moment to charge him. Armed with his own gun and other knife. Had the Grot chosen to fire the weapon it would most likely have been the end of the line for Xander. Fortunately the stupid creature was intend on shanking him with his own combat blade instead. Well not today.

Xander lashed out with his foot. Catching the Grot in the stomach. As the wind left its lungs the Grot lost its grip on the gun. Xander deftly snatched it from the beasts hand. Chambered a round and in one continuous motion blew the Grots brains all over the wall with an ear splitting DAKKA!

"Any other objections?" Xander asked as he turned back to the trio of Gretchin.

They all shook their heads so fast their own ears slapped them in the face.

"Excellent"

OoO

At the same time across town at the Sunnydale high library Giles made an unpleasant discovery

"Oh my word." Giles exclaimed as he finished the final translation of the Du Lac ritual of restoration.

"What? What is it? " Buffy demanded. Jumping to her feet from where she had been reclining in one of the library chairs.

"I finally managed to figure out the precise details of the ritual and what is required." Giles said nervously.

"Well.. what is it Giles? What does spike need to restore Drusilla." Dawn asked.

"In order to restore the weakened vampire to full strength the ritual requires the very essence of the vampire that sired him or her." Giles read from the page he had translated.

"Well do we know who sired Drusilla in the first place?" Willow asked.

Giles nodded. "Yes we do... in fact we know him very well."

"Angel." Buffy breathed. "I have to warn him." She said as she hastily bolted for the door. She was out of sight before anybody could even tell her to be careful.

"Giles we've got to figure out a way to stop this ritual. Where does it take place. What else is required." Willow stated.

"Its all right here willow. We just need a little bit more time." Giles said. Placing the book and the translated page on the main table.

"Time is the one thing we are short of." Dawn said. "Didn't you say the ritual had to take place during the new moon? Thats less then a week from now. And we still have to find Xander too."

"We've looked for a week now Dawn. And while I hate to say it the ritual has to be our first priority right now. Because Xander might already be..." Giles said quietly. Hating himself for even thinking that the boy might be dead.

"I refuse to believe that. Xander is alive. I know it." Dawn yelled, eyes misting over with tears. Before Giles or Willow could stop her she turned and ran from the library. Giles let out a tired sigh.

"Well this is a fine mess."

Willow placed a hand on Giles shoulder.

"Its gonna be okay Giles." She said quietly. "I hope."

OoO

It was deep in the night as Angel silently made his way through one of Sunnydale's many graveyards. The night was dark and cloudy and the moon only showed its face briefly between the clouds for a few minutes at a time. Casting long deep shadows across the whole of Sunnydale.

It was depressing to see how many graveyards such a relatively small town had. An all too obvious side effect of being located on the hell-mouth. Not like he needed any more reasons to brood, or feel pissed off. His jaw still ached. Though the bones had set it still didn't feel right. And the scar turned out to be permanent. To top that off they had been out looking for that idiot boy Xander for days now. Angel was ready to throw in the towel and accept the fact he was likely dead, but Buffy wouldn't have it. And so to stay on her good side he kept looking. He was startled from his musings when someone silently stepped from the shadows.

"Hello poof." Spike growled as he silently emerged from behind one of the many mausoleums.

"Spike." Angel spat. As he felt his gall rising at the sight of the blond vampire. "I've got no time for you."

"Yes well thats too bad, see I'm throwing a bit of a party soon. And you are the guest of honor." Spike retorted nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders before looking to his left and saying "Do be so kind and wrap him up would you? Were on the clock here."

From the darkness emerged a tall broad humanoid shape. But as soon as the figure stepped into the light it became clear this was no human. The 'creature' for lack of a better word was easily seven feet tall. With a crocodilian head. Its mouth sporting row upon row of serrated teeth. And cold merciless yellow eyes looked out from under a bone ridged brow. Its skin was scaly and the color of old moss. Its hands and feet ending in long wicked claws. A Terakan ring adorned its left hand. A long powerful tail not unlike an alligator swayed gently from side to side with each step. What made the whole scene look absurd though was the fact that the thing was wearing a long leather duster and a wide brimmed leather hat. When the thing spoke its voice was a deep baritone hiss.

"You better pay overtime for this."

"Yes yes just get the bloody wanker." Spike growled impatiently.

"He's as good as gotten. I guarantee." Said the reptile before lashing out with its powerful tail.

Angel barely managed to dodge back and away from the tail. Instead the big monster hit the mausoleum wall. Shattering the aged stone. He ducked under a swing from the beasts claws then lashed out with a solid jab to the things stomach. It did not have the effect he was hoping for.

"You hit like a pussy." The beast hissed before pounding him with two fists at once. Sending angel crashing to the ground.

With a snarl Angel rolled sideways, just in time to avoid the things heavy foot crunching his spine. He leapt back to his feet, morphing into his game face with a rumbling predatory growl. Using all his vampiric strength and speed he launched himself at the monstrous alligator man. Smashing his right knee into the things jaw, causing it to stumble. He delivered a series of rapid punches to the things face. Snarling with each hit.

For a moment it looked as if he had the upper hand. But then the beast recovered. Grabbing him by the shirt as Angel tried to step out of reach. It yanked him forward and delivered a bone jarring head-butt that made Angels vision swim and his eyes water with pain as stars danced in front of his eyes. Before he could recover he was bodily picked off the ground and thrown headfirst into the mausoleum wall. The already broken stone unable to take the impact. Angel went straight through the damaged wall. Landing in a heap of broken stones and the bones of the long dead.

"Well, that was sad. I'm embarrassed for our kind." Spike deadpanned. "Alright pick up captain poof and well get going."

Angel didn't have the strength to resist after the brutal beating. All he managed was to croak out Buffy's name before the darkness of unconsciousness claimed him.

When Buffy arrived at the graveyard several minutes later there was no sign of them.

OoO

Richard Wilkins III, Mayor of Sunnydale was standing in front of his office window, looking out into the darkness of night when suddenly a faint ethereal light appeared in front of the window. Wilkins studied the light with a slight frown, noticing it didn't look all that different from a will-o-wisp. But unlike the cold blue light of a true wisp, this one changed colors constantly. Running through every color in the visual spectrum. It hovered there for a few moments before it suddenly flew straight at the window. Phasing through the glass it lazily circled around the office before once more hanging motionless in the air just in front of Wilkins face.

"Well this is unexpected." The immortal sorcerer said with a slight smile tugging at his mouth. The smile faded when the wisp spoke in a voice that seemed to echo and repeat itself, yet each time slightly different.

"Sorcerer." The voice said. "Mage wizard spell-caster witch warlock" the echoes whispered.

"You desire power, knowledge, immortality, Daemon-hood! We offer you this." The voice continued. Its echoes whispering various alternatives for power knowledge immortality and daemon. Wilkins frowned.

"And you know this how exactly? Who or what are you?"

"I am the Changer of the Ways." said the voice. "The architect of fate. Tchar. The lord of all magic. Shunch. The great conspirator. Chen. God of Sorcery. Master of mutation. The raven God" whispered the echoes.

"You plot and scheme and manipulate. Chaos finds you worthy of its gifts. Serve us and all you desire will be within your grasp."

"Well I hate to be rude and your offer is most generous. But I have already achieved immortality. And I have already made pledges and arrangements for my ascension with the demon Olvikan. So thank you but I will not require your services." Wilkins said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. The voice seemed to chuckle.

"You bartered with mere demons. You now speak directly to a God, sorcerer. We offer you so much more. It would be wise of you to consider our offer, and consider It well. For soon everything shall be Chaos. And Chaos shall be everything. The Primordial Annihilator has need of its champions on the mortal plane. You could be one of those champions. One of the chosen. All we need of you is a simple answer. Yes... or no?"

Wilkins said nothing. His mind racing. He had never heard of this.. Primordial Annihilator. But then some beings were so old and powerful they predated the written word. And if the voices claims were true and he was indeed speaking to a God. Could he afford to say no? On the one hand, going back on his pact with Olvikan would certainly have repercussions. But on the other, if this 'Changer of the Ways' was true to its word then it would not matter.

He paced back and forth in front of the window, going over the offer and all the troubles and benefits that it could bring while the light hovered patiently in the center of the office. Waiting for his reply. After many minutes he finally stopped pacing and turned to the light once more.

"Do we have an agreement?" The wisp asked. "A deal. Contract. Pact.: whispered the echoes.

"Yes." came the reply. The light seemed to grow in intensity.

"Excellent."

An ethereal wind seemed to blow around the office. Rattling the doors and windows. And then a stream of blue fire lashed out from the light and hit Mayor Wilkins straight in the chest. With an agonized scream the man sank to the floor as the fire stripped away his shirt and burned his flesh. In a heartbeat it was over. And the mayor staggered back to his feet. Looking down at his chest.

There in the center, raised in raw red blistered flesh and still smoking slightly was an eight pointed star with a circle at its center. The Mark of Chaos.

"Well Gosh."

OoO

The workshop was abuzz with activity. With the help of his three new 'Grot Oilers' as a Big Meks Grot assistants are commonly called in Ork society, Xander had improved his workshop significantly. Once they understood who was boss the Grots turned out to be quite useful. Scavenging workable metals and parts from the junkyard and sorting them. Assisting with the heavy lifting. They were surprisingly strong for such diminutive creatures.

Xander had given each of them a suitable name. The smartest of the lot he had named Fixit. Because he seemed to have a knack for Orky engineering. Without electrocuting himself. Then there was the hook nosed one that had been guarding him that first night. He had named him Wingnut. And finally there was Bob. Just because there had to be a Bob. Bob had an enormous pear shaped nose and a knack for breeding Squigs. That was part of Xanders operation now. They had set up a Squig pen in one of the dead end sewers tunnels below the workshop. Accessible through a trapdoor in the basement.

They were breeding the more useful breeds of Squig. Namely the Oil Squig whose bodily secretions could be refined into fuel. The Gas Squig for similar reasons. Squig gas was used in a number of Orky inventions. And finally a few Squigs just to eat. After all he had to feed the Grots something.

Upon arrival the Grots had run rampant all over the place to scavenge some personal gear. Since all they had on them at the time were dirty loincloths. Fixit now sported a motorcycle helmet with a pair of goggles that made him look like some kind of insane fighter pilot. Wingnut had scavenged a pair of old boots and had taken to wearing a welding mask at all times. How he managed to see anything through the thing was a mystery to Xander. Bob on the other hand was wearing a bright red scarf wrapped several times around his face like a demented ninja with only his nose sticking out and a narrow opening for him to see through. And all of them were wearing Bermuda shorts with Hawaiian print on them in eye watering colors. They also each carried a tool around that doubled as Blunt weapons. A monkey Wrench. Giant Spanner. And a small mallet respectively.

With the Grots keeping the shop running Xander had more time on his hands to work on his inventions. The first of which was almost complete. On the workbench before him lay his new and improved Combi Shoota. A crude but effective sub machine gun. But with a twist. For mounted on the side was a small reinforced gas tank filled with Squig gas. A single pull of the secondary trigger would change the weapon from machine gun into a Flame-Thrower with a roughly six foot reach. Sure the tank only held enough gas for two bursts. But any vampire stupid enough to get close would be in for a nasty surprise.

Xander put the new shoota in the equipment locker of his trukk and closed the lid. With the Grots settled into the garage and under strict instructions not to get outside except for the junkyard it was time to let the others know he was alright.

"Willow and Dawn must be worried sick." he mused out loudly.

Locking the workshop behind him he began the long walk back to the library.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets and Lies

**And here we are with chapter seven. Which puts an end to the whole reviving Drusilla arc. And thank the Dark Gods for that. A very special thank you goes to Eipok for being my Beta reader for this chapter. Grab your popcorn peeps. Here we go...**

**Chapter 7**

**Secrets and Lies**

"_Victory often rests on the correct weaponry being in the right place and at the right time. _

_Even the most destructive weapons of war are worthless if absent from the battle."_

Drusilla was asleep in the king-size bed that filled most of her room at the hideout. Quietly Spike walked up to the bed, leaning down gently he reached out to his sleeping paramour, and with a gentle touch Spike stroked Drusilla's hair, causing the sleeping vampiress to stir.

"I was dreaming," she quietly moaned.

"Of what, pet?" Spike said quietly in her ear.

"We were in Paris. You had a branding iron."

"I brought you something." Spike said, rising from the bed.

"And there were worms in my baguette," she continued uninterrupted as spike dragged a bound, gagged and beaten Angel into the room.

"Your sire, my sweet." Spike growled as he threw Angel down against the far wall.

"My Angel?" Drusilla exclaimed, sitting up straight, suddenly wide awake and all ears.

"The one and only. Now all we need is the full moon. And he will die and you will be fully restored, my black goddess." Spike breathed excitedly as he took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet. Kissing first her hand and then pulling her close for a deep passionate French kiss that lasted quite longer then any breathing being could manage.

After long moments the two finally parted. Drusilla's lips split into a wicked little smile and she looked up at Spike with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Spike, let me have him. Mm? Until the moon."

Spike began to chuckle slowly. Giving her another quick kiss.

"Alright. You can play, but no killing him. He mustn't die until the ritual."

With that Spike left her alone to 'play' with Angel. Soon his agonized scream cut through the hideout as Drusilla had her fun with him.

OoO

It was already well into the afternoon when the library doors flew open and Buffy marched inside.

"They have Angel Giles, I'm sure of it. I've looked everywhere for the entire day and even checked his hideout twice. He's nowhere to be found. Spike must have taken him. We need to find where they are going to hold this ritual and we need to find it now!" She said frantically. Her eyes full of worry and her posture taut like a predatory cat with the need to unleash violent retribution upon Angel's kidnappers.

"I assure you Buffy we're doing everything we can. We know that the ritual must take place inside a church. Unfortunately there are... how many did you say there were in Sunnydale, Willow?" Giles asked the geeky redhead who was rapidly typing away at her laptop, trying to find the relevant information.

"By my last count... forty-three," she answered, not looking up from her screen.

"Well that's a little excessive don't you think?" Buffy replied.

"It's the extra evil vibe from the hell-mouth, makes people pray harder."

"Well check and see if any of them are closed or abandoned. My guess is spike will pick one of them for the ritual." Giles said, leafing through another book.

"I got it!" Willow said excitedly after a few minutes of searching. "The old Saint Sabbats church on 4th street. Its been abandoned for a few years now and listed as condemned due to faulty structural integrity. Its got to be the place."

"Great, lets bust out some weapons and go kick some tail." Dawn exclaimed.

"You are not coming along." Buffy said. Making a slashing motion with her hand to forestall any complaints Dawn might choose to voice. "If anything happened to you mom would kill me."

"But I can so totally help."

"I-I'm afraid I must concur with Buffy on this Dawn. Its dangerous. I want you to wait for us here." Giles said in a fatherly manner.

After arguing for another ten minutes, which ended with Buffy raising her voice and Dawn stomping off to sulk in Giles private office, Buffy Willow and Giles grabbed what weapons they could carry and set off for the church.

OoO

Angel screamed as Drusilla poured yet more holy water from a small crystal flask onto his chest. It steamed and bubbled and hissed like acid eating into a surface. His skin was raw and red like the mother of all sunburns, and had begun to blister and peel in certain places.

"Say uncle... oh that's right, you killed my uncle." Drusilla said whilst holding the bottle of holy water over Angels chest. She was about to pour more of it over Angels skin when Spike stepped into the room flanked by two other vampires and the crocodilian assassin.

"Time for church pumpkin. We don't wanna be late for your restoration." he chuckled while pulling Drusilla gently to her feet.

"It makes pretty colors." she hummed while pointing at Angels burns.

"I'll see him die soon enough." Spike spat. "I've never been much for the pre-show."

"Too bad." Angel croaked. "That's what Drusilla likes best as I recall."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Spike growled dangerously.

"Ask her. She knows what I mean."

Spike turned to look at Drusilla.

"Well?"

Drusilla didn't answer, instead turning to Angel saying: "Shh... bad dog." Giving him a little growl.

"You should let me talk to him Dru. Sounds like your boy could use some pointers." Angel said to her, then turned to Spike saying: "She likes to be teased."

Spike's eyes narrowed. "Keep you hole shut!"

"Take care of her Spike. The way she touched me just now... I can tell when she's not satisfied." Angel kept taunting the other vampire.

"I said SHUT UP!" Spike roared, hoisting angel up by the throat.

"Or maybe you two just don't have the fire we had." Angel managed to choke out.

"Thats enough!" Spike hissed, ripping a piece of jagged wood from the beds frame, ready to stake Angel with it.

"Spike, no!" Drusilla cried out, freezing the blond vampire in place.

Spike was glaring at Angel, a killing light in his eyes, but Drusilla's tender hands grasping onto his shoulder snapped him out of it.

"Oh... right. You almost had me. Aren't you a 'throw yourself to the lions' sort of sap these days." He told Angel. Dropping the improvised stake on the floor. "Well the lions are onto you baby. If I kill you now... you go quick, and Dru hasn't got a chance, and if Dru dies... your little Rebecca of Sunnyhell farm and her mates are spared her coming-out party."

"Spike, the moon is rising. It's time" Drusilla moaned quietly in his ear.

"Too bad Angelus. Looks like you go the hard way. Along with the rest of this miserable town." Spike said, motioning for his henchmen.

Angel tried to resist, but he was still weak from the torture. and they made short work of him with several hard jabs to the stomach that left him doubled over in pain as they dragged him from the room.

OoO

Dawn sat in Giles office, mentally raging against the injustice of her situation. Outside the sun slowly began to set, and as twilight fell over the town of Sunnydale a familiar voice suddenly cut through the library.

"Hello!? Giles? Anybody?" Dawns eyes grew large as teacups.

"Xander!" She gasped, storming from Giles office to find Xander standing just beyond the library threshold. "XANDER! You're alive!" she cried out. Flinging herself at the older boy and hugging him with all her strength. Her eyes misting over with tears.

"Hey Dawn patrol, sorry to worry you guys." Xander said lamely. Unsure of what to do with the younger girl who was hugging him for all she was worth.

"Everyone thought you were dead. But I knew... I knew you were alive." She sniffled. Her composure breaking. Xander hugged her.

"Shhh... I'm here now Dawn, and I'm fine. Better then ever, actually." he quietly shushed her.

"But what happened to you?" she asked while wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"That story can wait, Dawn, where is everybody?" Xander asked, turning all business as he gently let go of her.

"They went to stop Spike from sacrificing Angel in order to restore Drusilla to full strength."

Xanders expression darkened. He spun on his heels and began to march from the library. Reaching for his watch he pushed the hidden button to signal the Trukk for pickup. He was about to exit the school when Dawn grasped him by the arm.

"Xander! Where are you going?" She yelled.

"I'm going to help them put Spike back in the ground. You stay here and hold the fort." He said sternly, but Dawn didn't budge.

"Oh no you don't mister! I just got you back. I'm not leaving your side. I'm coming with you. Resolve face! Besides, I know where they went and you don't." She said as she gripped onto his arm tightly whilst pointing at her face with her other hand. Xander stared at her for a moment.

"_If she comes along my secret will be out faster then you can say dakka dakka dakka, but its only a matter of time before they figure it out anyway. Then again... having one person in the know could be an advantage." _he thought to himself before saying: "You've been hanging out with Willow too much. You gotta work a bit on that resolve face though."

In spite of herself Dawn cracked a smile.

"Ill keep that in mind" she said. "So are we gonna stand here or get going? Its a long walk to 4th street."

"Good thing were not walking then." Xander said as the sound of a growling engine quickly got closer. With screeching tires the Trukk came to a dead stop just in front of the school gate. He quickly jogged up to it and pulled open the door to get to his equipment locker.

"Xander... whats going on?" Dawn asked quietly before sudden realization hit her when Xander pulled out the by now infamous metal helmet with the spiked gob and placed it on the hood of the Trukk before pulling out the rest of his 'work clothes'. "YOU'RE SCRAPYARD!"

Xander cringed.

"Not so loud, do you want every vampire and daemon in Sunnydale to hear you?" he hissed before putting on the dungarees and armored leather jacket.

"Sorry." Dawn said sheepishly. "But seriously Xander, were you ever planning to let us know about this."

Xander managed to look embarrassed.

"I had hoped to keep it secret for a while longer." His expression turned serious then.

"After what happened with your sister my confidence in her was somewhat shattered. It seems that lately she's been losing sight of the bigger picture. Personally I blame her feelings for Angel."

"But if you told her you could work together as a team." Dawn sounded hopeful.

Xander motioned for her to climb into the passenger side of the Trukk. He then grabbed the helmet and hopped into the drivers seat. With a roar like a pack of angry lions the Trukk sped away into the distance. Once they were underway Xander turned to Dawn once more.

"Despite everything we've done with the scoobies Dawn your sister is not really a team player. I don't know if its a personal flaw or if its the Slayer essence but deep down at heart shes used to fighting alone. I may have the power to fight by her side now, but she will never take me serious, because she still sees me as the goofy kid she needs to protect," he explained as he swerved around a corner and accelerated.

"Do you hate her now?" Dawn asked quietly.

"What? No! Of-course not. I care for her as a friend and I respect everything she's done for us in the past. Heck if it wasn't for Buffy, Willow and I would have been vamp chow long ago. We might be having a spat but I don't hate her. I just think that she's made some serious bad calls. With dating instead of dusting Angel being in the top three." Xander answered her sincerely before letting out a deep sigh.

"When it comes to Angel, Buffy's judgment might not be all that sound, because as soon as her feelings for him come into play all reason and rational thinking goes right out the proverbial window."

"Well not to state the obvious but hello! Teenager in love! Love doesn't know rhyme or reason Xander," Dawn said hotly, giving him a glare.

"I know, I know... I'm just saying is all." Xander said hastily, trying to mollify her a bit.

They were both silent for a while after that as Xander steered the Trukk through the evening traffic at near breakneck speeds.

"Are you sure you and Buffy cant work it out? I mean you would kick so much ass as a team." Dawn said eventually.

"Maybe someday, but right now I can't see it happening. She's not too fond of my methods. They are simply too different. And like I said she doesn't take the competition very well, and in case you've forgotten she's none to happy with Scrapyard as it is. Best to let things cool down a bit more. Then finally there's Giles." Xander said

"What about Giles? I'd think he'd be all too happy to have the added assistance." She looked at him quizzically.

"Its not Giles himself who's the issue. Its the council. If the whole group knew I was Scrapyard, Giles would have to report it to the council eventually, because sooner or later, when my body-count starts to outstrip that of their precious Slayer they will take notice. They would likely want to know where I came from and how I got my abilities, and will probably try to bring me in line under their control Since they think that just because they control the Slayer they have a monopoly on the whole demon hunting business. Well sorry but that's NOT gonna happen. I'm done taking orders from people."

Dawn said nothing as she quietly contemplated what he had told her.

"I'll keep your secret, but on the condition that you share everything with me. I wanna know just what you've been up to mister." She eventually said. Doing a pretty good imitation of Willow with that last line.

Xander couldn't help but crack a smile at her thinking: _"Definitely hanging around willow too much."_ Before saying: "Fine, I'll show you what I've been up to. But only if you swear not to tell a word to the others. And especially not your sister." He said before thinking: _"Hooo boy... shes gonna flip when she meets Wingnut, Fixit, and Bob."_

OoO

"Eligor, I name thee." Spike chanted as he walked up and down the length of the church isle, swinging a censer of burning incense from side to side. "Bringer of war, poisoners,... pariahs, grand obscenity."

In front of the altar, bound together with a wide leather belt were Angel and Drusilla. Angel was hanging limply by his arms from a rope tied to the rafters, barely conscious. He had tried one last time to break free and escape upon their arrival at Saint Sabbats church, but the monstrous assassin Spike had hired had given him a savage beating before stringing him up like a Pinata.

"Eligor, wretched master of decay, bring your black medicine." Spike continued to chant as he put the censer down and grabbed the Du Lac cross from the altar with a gloved hand, raising it high before pulling it apart to reveal that it housed a hidden sacrificial knife.

OoO

Outside the church of Saint Sabbat, in front of its massive double doors stood Buffy, Willow, and Giles. Giles and Willow each held a loaded crossbow whilst Buffy was brandishing a freshly carved stake.

"Okay... whats the plan?" Willow asked nervously.

"We go in, we slay, get Angel, and get out." Buffy said while gripping her stake tightly, ready to charge.

"You realize that's not much of a plan now is it." Giles deadpanned.

"It will have to do." Buffy said defiantly. She stepped towards the door, ready to kick it open when it suddenly opened by itself to reveal a massive seven foot humanoid with a crocodilian head and tail.

"We've been expecting you." the thing hissed.

Buffy was about to charge the monstrous beast head on, but halted in her tracks when Willow shrieked her name in a panicked voice. Looking behind her she saw that they were surrounded by a dozen vampires. With them was the other assassin who had posed as a police officer. She currently had her pistol drawn and was holding it under Giles chin, ready to blow his brains out the top of his skull. Next to her, a vampire had grabbed hold of Willow. He was hugging her tightly with one arm. His other hand had grabbed her head and forced it sideways so her neck was exposed. ready to dig into.

"I suggest you surrender." Said Croc.

Buffy let her stake drop from her suddenly slack grip. It clattered to the tiled floor and rolled away into the bushes lining the path.

"Bring them," said Croc as he turned around and marched back inside.

OoO

"Restore your most impious, murderous child." Spike chanted. His voice growing louder as the ritual reached its zenith. "From the blood of the sire she is risen. From the blood of the sire, she shall rise again!"

With one fluent motion he grabbed Drusilla's hand. Pressed its flat against Angels so their palms touched. Then stabbed through the both of them with the sacrificial blade. A blast of magical energy lit up the church as both Angel and Drusilla screamed briefly before falling into unconsciousness as the energy began to flow from his body into hers.

"Right then, now we just let them come to a simmering boil, then remove to a low flame." Spike chuckled.

It was then that the doors opened and the assassins marched Buffy, Willow, and Giles inside.

"We have the Slayer at last." Croc hissed, showing a savage, teeth filled smile. "And as a bonus we have the Slayers watcher and friend."

"I told you not to bring them in until after the ritual. Are you daft?" Spike shouted. Croc seemed unimpressed by the vampires anger.

"Angel." Buffy whispered as she spotted him hanging from the rope.

"Yeah, it bugs me too seeing him like that." Spike said as he walked up to Buffy. "Another five minutes though and he'll be dead, so I forbear. But don't feel too bad for him though, he's got something neither of you three have."

"Whats that?" Buffy asked through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at the bleached blond vampire.

"Five minutes." Spike said with a growl. "Croc, Patrice, if you will?"

Both assassins moved in for the kill, before the room dissolved into chaos as with a roar like a cave full of angry bears a red and blue pickup truck came plowing through the wall in a shower of broken brickwork and dust. Benches were smashed to timber as the vehicle came to a crashing halt, the door on the drivers side flying open, and out stepped Scrapyard, a combi shoota in each hand.

"What the shit..." Was all one of the minions managed to say before the room erupted into a storm of lead as Xander fired both guns on full auto. The twin staccato of DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA so deafening it drowned out the death screams of the minions as he mowed down six of them with his initial burst, their bodies bursting into flames as the tracer rounds ignited their flesh. Some even had their entire arms mowed off by the endless stream of projectiles. The only ones that were spared any injury were the ones that had been directly behind Buffy Giles and Willow. Then with a final hollow clack both guns hammers slammed shut on empty chambers.

"Knock knock." Scrapyard deadpanned, snapping everyone out of their stupor.

"KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Spike screamed in near incoherent fury.

Four of the remaining vampires rushed forward, leaving Buffy, Giles, and Willow with the remaining two, plus the assassins. The vampires leapt in recklessly, believing themselves to have the upper hand for the moment. If they could have seen Xander's evil smile beneath his Scrapyard helmet they would have run the other way really really fast. Pulling the secondary triggers, the shootas switched on their pilot lights and emitted a six foot jet of flame as he emptied the two small gas canisters mounted on the guns sides. Unable to halt their forward momentum the four vampires jumped straight into the cone of flames. Their agonized shrieks lasting only a short while before they dusted.

Spike did not believe his own eyes. Barely a minute into the fight and this... this monster had already destroyed ten of his henchmen. Even the Slayer at her best had not slaughtered her way through his minions this fast.

With everyone distracted Buffy chose that moment to act. Lashing out with a spin kick she disarmed the assassin Patrice, her gun spinning away across the room. Giles rounded on the vampire behind him. slugging the bloodsucker square in the jaw Ripper style while Willow jumped on the beasts neck, clawing at its face.

"Do what I hired you lot for and kill the god fuckin wanker already!" Spike yelled at Croc.

"Humph... we'll see how tough this guy is without his guns." Croc grumbled and jumped forward, lashing out with his powerful tail, smashing into several of the benches sending them flying in Scrapyard's direction. He ducked and rolled under the hail of broken jagged wood, rolling to his feet just a few steps away from Croc who let out a deep rumbling growl, showing row upon row of serrated teeth.

"Crikey you're a big one ain't ya." Scrapyard said in a mock Australian accent, doing a pretty good imitation of Steve Irwin the famed Crocodile Hunter.

"Don't toy with me little man," Croc snarled. "I'll rip you limb from limb."

"Come on then... I need me a new pair of boots." Scrapyard retorted, drawing his twelve inch combat blade.

With a roar Croc lashed out, his cavernous maw snapping shut inches from Scrapyards helmeted head. Xander lurched backwards to avoid the massive jaws of death, spinning round and clubbing Croc across the skull with the his shoota, but the monster's tough hide and thick bones turned the crippling blow into a mild annoyance at best. In response Croc's tail smacked Scrapyard in the chest, sending him sprawling into the pile of broken benches, some of which had caught fire after he hosed the remaining vamps.

"Guh... fucker hits like a mule." Xander groaned as he crawled back to his feet. He didn't have long to recover though. With a monstrous snarl Croc came plowing through the wreckage, slamming bodily into him. Xander braced himself, pushing back against the massive assassin. With a snarl of his own he rammed the steel combat knife into Crocs ribs. It skittered across his armored skin until it found a gap where the beasts hide was weaker and dug itself in, eliciting a roar of pain from Croc.

Giles managed to stake his vampire at last. Covering both himself and willow with its dust. Buffy was trading blows with Patrice who lashed out with a pair of hidden blades mounted to sliding mechanisms on her forearms. The two were moving in circles, each sizing the other up. The assassin lashed out with short stabbing motions that probed her opponent's defenses. Buffy kept darting back just out of range, but Patrice was fast for a regular human. She pressed her attack. Left blade right blade, double left and right again until with a ripping tearing sound she cut through Buffy's sweater.

If Buffy wasn't pissed off before, she sure was now. First they took her boyfriend, then their rescue got all botched up. On top of that Scrapyard of all people had saved them from certain death, a thought that galled her to no end, and now this fucking bitch had ruined one of her favorite sweaters. Using all her Slayer strength and her momentum Buffy spun round, grabbing one of the few intact benches, swinging it round to build up some more speed then smashed the assassin over the head with it. Needless to say the woman was out of the fight after that.

Grabbing a piece of broken wood, Buffy threw it end over end, staking the last vampire that was fighting Willow and Giles. Then she turned to Spike with a fury in her eyes.

"You and me Spike, lets settle this."

"I'll bleed you dry you bitch." Spike roared, then leapt to the attack with a series of rapid punches. They exchanged a flurry of blows, each blocking as many hits as they were taking. Spike jabbed at her eyes, but Buffy managed to sidestep just in time whilst at the same time bringing her knee up, hitting spike right in the stomach. The master vampire doubled over in pain. Buffy stood over him, Stake raised.

"Spiiiike." Drusilla cried out, catching Buffy's attention.

Making a quick decision Buffy smacked Spike in the back of the head with a double handed blow, slamming the vampire to the ground. She then ran up to the altar, yanking the blade out of Dru and Angel's hand and in doing so ending the ritual.

"Angel, are you okay?" She asked while trying to undo the bonds that held them. She was so preoccupied with undoing the ropes that she never noticed Spike getting back to his feet.

Xander twisted the knife, trying to make the wound as nasty as possible and to prevent it from closing. He yanked it free then went in for a second stab, but Croc was onto him, spinning round and catching Xander once more with his tail. The blow slammed him backwards and he felt something crack in his chest, sending a sharp shock of pain through him.

"_Probably busted a rib."_ he thought before taking up a defensive stance.

Meanwhile Dawn opened the door to the passenger side. Xander had told her to brace herself and to stay put until he dealt with most of the bloodsuckers. Seeing as it was just Spike and that big crocodile monster she felt it safe enough to get out the car at last. It was a good thing she did too. Because no sooner did she get out Xander came flying through the windshield from where Croc had thrown him clear across the room.

"Oh god are you okay?!" Dawn asked him in a panicked voice. Xander for his part merely groaned.

"Fuck that's gonna leave a mark." he croaked out as he peeled himself off the hood of his Trukk. "Oh shit."

He quickly rolled aside when Croc's tail came sailing towards his face. It missed but it slammed into the car's already damaged hood. There was a shriek of tortured metal followed by an almighty bang like somebody dropped an anvil as half the engine block came loose and fell out the bottom of the Trukk front, oil and coolant fluid leaking everywhere. Xander blinked, looking from Croc to his Trukk and back again, his mind refusing to believe what his eyes were seeing.

"Oh you son of a bitch... You killed my Trukk! I will fucking CASTRATE you asshole!"

Putting deed to word Xander lashed out, kicking Croc right in the balls with his steel capped boots. The monstrous assassins eyes grew wide and he let out a strangled noise as he doubled over in unimaginable pain. Xander got to his feet, cracking his knuckles, then delivered a thundering series of punches to Crocs face.

"You! Do! Not! Fuck! With! A! Man's! Ride!" he spat, punctuating each word with a blow to the head. He made ready to deliver another blow when suddenly Croc lunged forward. Jaws wide and snapped them shut around Xanders helmet. They rolled around the floor until they came to a dead stop with Xander pinned below Crocs considerable weight. His helmet creaked ominously as Croc put the pressure on.

"Now you die!" the giant reptile groaned out as he put every ounce of strength into cracking the helmet like a walnut. The metal slowly began to buckle. Xander started to scream as it began to dig into his skull.

With the sudden thunderous report of DAKKA, the pressure stopped as half of Crocs head vanished. His body twitched and fell sideways as it caught up with what its brain already knew. It was dead. Xander looked to the side where Dawn had fallen onto her butt. His modified Kromo still gripped in her hands. It must have fallen out of his jacket when they rolled around the floor. She was shaking slightly, whether from fright or relief he couldn't say. All the same he gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks Dawn." He grumbled, unable to move his jaw properly within the confines of his half crushed helmet.

Spike sucker punched Buffy, hitting her low on the back of the head then threw her aside like a rag-doll. He ripped the ropes and belt off of Drusilla and picked up her limp for in his arms.

"Sorry baby, time to go. I hope that was enough." he spoke to the still unconscious Dru.

Behind him Buffy was getting back on her feet. Seeing Spike trying to flee she grabbed the nearest throwable object, which happened to be the censer he had been using earlier. She swung it round a few times then let fly, hitting spike squarely in the back of the head sending him and the unconscious Drusilla careening into the supports of the church organ. The entire thing collapsed down on top of them.

"Yeah baby, I'm good." Buffy crowed before turning back to Angel to undo his bonds. Giles and Willow came up to help her.

"We gotta hurry Buffy, the fire is spreading." Giles said. As he helped to support angel.

"Yeah and it's his fault." Buffy growled, nodding her head towards Scrapyard. Then she spotted her little sister. "DAWN! What are you doing here."

"Cool your jets summers, she's with me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your little sister and you lot would be vamp food by now." Scrapyard grumbled as he got to his feet with dawns help.

"I don't care, you stay the hell away from her." Buffy threatened.

"Argue later, we've gotta go!" Giles shouted as they hastily made their retreat from the growing inferno.

They made it just outside when the fire spread to Xanders Trukk and ignited the gas tank. The explosion that followed blew the roof off the church and made one of its walls collapse inward.

The group stood watching the fire briefly. Until the sound of sirens could be heard coming closer.

"We best skedaddle before the authorities arrive." Scrapyard stated. Before turning to look at the others. "By the way, your friend Xander is alive. He got kidnapped by some demons, probably as bait for the Slayer, but I got him out. He's a little banged up but he'll be fine."

Hearing that bit of news made Willow burst into tears of joy. Her Xander shaped friend was alive. Giles smiled. He might have found Xanders manners and his need to call him by that infernal nickname annoying at times, but he had come to think of the boy as a bit of a surrogate son. Buffy seemed relieved too that he was okay. Though she couldn't help but eye Scrapyard suspiciously. Something about him was setting off her Slaydar as she called it. She just couldn't figure out what it was. Scrapyard turned and started to walk away.

"Thank you, for everything!" Giles called after him. Making the man look back over his shoulder.

"You are welcome mister Giles. And remember what I told you." Scrapyard called back.

"Y-yes, I shall." Giles said, voice trailing off as he turned and proceeded in the opposite direction with the rest of the group.

Behind them the Church of Saint Sabbat Blazed.


	8. Chapter 8: here Squigy Squigy

**Authors note: Finally here is chapter 8. I apologize for the long wait but life has been royally kicking my ass since the last chapter came out. I will spare you the details since thats not why you are here. But yeah its been stressful. But were here now, chapter 8. which hints at things to come. Enough rambling. On with the reading.**

**Warning, this chapter hasn't been beta'd.**

**Chapter 8**

**Here Squigy Squigy**

"_Do not ask which creature screams in the night, Do not question who waits for you in the shadow. It is my cry that wakes you in the night, And my body that crouches in the shadow._

_I am Tzeentch and you are the puppet that dances to my tune."_

It had been several days since they defeated spike, and incidentally burned down the church of Saint Sabbat, and Xander was reunited with his friends. Willow had literally pounced him and refused to stop hugging the life from him for several minutes. Giles had patted him on the back and asked if he was alright. Which he assured them all he was. Buffy too was glad to see him alive and well. Giving him a brief hug of her own. After that life pretty much returned to normal. As normal as it gets living on the hell-mouth anyway. School was still hell. Snyder was still an insufferable troll. And vampires still roamed the streets at night. Though their numbers seemed to have diminished quite a bit.

Giles also received rather shocking news from the watchers council. Apparently a second Slayer had been called some time ago. This revelation caused quite a bit of shock. Since their was only supposed to be The One. After quite a heated discussion Giles theorized that since Buffy had been dead for several seconds after her confrontation with the Master, it must apparently have been enough to activate a new Slayer in the line. Sadly the second Slayer, a girl by the name of Kendra, had been found dead. And while the death of a Slayer isn't uncommon, the circumstances of her death had the council in an uproar. Her watcher had found the girls remains pinned to the ground with iron spikes. Stripped and her chest carved open with her heart removed. A strange crescent moon and circle symbol had been repeatedly cut into her skin all over her body. It had all the hallmarks of a brutal ritual sacrifice. The council was putting all their efforts into finding the ones responsible, and to track down the newly activated Slayer.

Buffy did not take the news well. Responding with a mixture of confusion anger and horror. She felt like destiny and fate were mocking her. She was supposed to be the chosen one, yet she also felt strangely relieved. If there were indeed two slayers she wouldn't have to carry the burden alone. She was also royally pissed off at whoever was responsible for killing the other girl, and horrified to learn the gruesome details of her death.

It was late in the afternoon when the final bell rang and the students of Sunnydale high poured through the school gates like a tidal wave. Dawn was waiting by the steps towards the main entrance. Eying Xander who was talking to Buffy and Willow. Ever since she learned that Xander and Scrapyard were one and the same she'd studied the changes in him closely. He walked around with a confidence that wasn't there before. And there was a predatory alertness to him. She wondered how the others didn't see it. And then there were the physical changes. Since Halloween night Xander had grown quite a bit. Going from 5ft 11inches to a staggering 6ft 3inches. How anyone failed to see THAT was a mystery to her. Sunnydale syndrome must be working overtime for the rest of the scoobies not to notice. She knew he had put on quite a bit of muscle too. She had seen it when he changed into his 'work clothes' as he'd called it. And she had mentally fanned herself at the sight of his bare chest. He was a real hunk. Though he had taken to hiding it with bland looking long sleeved shirts that were slightly too large. That was another big change for Xander. Gone were the gaudy Hawaiian prints and eye watering bright colors. Now he mostly wore dark blue.

Xander made his excuses to Buffy and Willow and went his separate way, claiming he had something important to do. Both girls said their goodbyes and then went to the library. Xander made a beeline for the school gate. He almost made it there when Dawns voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Going somewhere mister?" she said in a most Willow like manner.

"Hey Dawny, hows it going." Xander said, turning to face the young teen.

"Don't you Dawny me Xander. Its been several days now and you promised to share. I'm not about to let you sneak off." she said, wagging an accusing finger in his face. "Wherever you're going, I'm coming with."

Xander sighed. He knew it would come to this sooner or later. And he did promise her that he wouldn't keep any more secrets.

"Alright Dawn, but its quite a long walk. I haven't had a chance to replace my Trukk yet."

"About that, how did you afford a car in the first place?" she asked him quizzically

"You'll see, c'mon we better get going." Xander said as he walked out the school gate.

OoO

Charles Dittrich grumbled as he carried his heavy toolbox down the sewer pipe. Behind him his co-worker Gary carried the flashlight. Charles hated this part of the job. Having to crawl down sewer pipes to check power junction boxes. The place stank of mold and stale piss. Suddenly his foot slipped on the mossy stones and his foot got submerged in the filthy water.

"God damn it I hate this job." he grumbled. Shaking his foot to get most of the water out of his shoe. "And I just had to forget my freaking boots today of all days. I really really hate this job."

"You and me both man, lets just hurry up and get this over with. We still have two more locations to get to today." Gary said, while taking extra care not to slip on the same spot Charles had.

Finally they reached the junction. Charles put down the toolbox and went to work checking over the wiring. Something stirred in the darkness further down the tunnel.

"Hey did you see that." Gary said, shining the flashlight down the tunnel. Casting eerie shadows across the walls.

"You're imagining things man. Nothing here but us and a few rats." Charles grumbled while replacing a fuse. Throwing the old one casually across the shoulder to vanish into the murky sewage water. Unseen by either man, the water began to bubble lightly.

"I dunno man, my cousin works at the police station, he says theres some weird shit going on in this town."

"I'm telling you you're paranoi-AAAAAAGH!" Charles screamed in agony as something launched itself from the water and bit down on his leg. Rows of teeth sinking into his calf muscle.

"What the hell is that!" Gary screamed as he saw what had bitten his partner. It was big and red and round. With weird legs and a mouth as big as its body. The Squig bit a big chunk out of Charles leg before falling back down into the water.

"Lets get the hell out of here man!" Gary shouted while trying to drag the limping Charles along. His leg was bleeding profusely.

They didn't get far. From everywhere around them more Squigs emerged. Drawn by the scent of fresh blood. The fell from ventilation shafts. They emerged from the bubbling waters. They crawled out of every crack and crevice. In seconds the two men were surrounded. Endless numbers of serrated teeth glittered at them from the gloom. Their brief but horrifying death screams rose from the manhole where they had parked their van.

OoO

Dawn stood silently for a moment as Xander swept his arm at the front of 'Ravens Garage'.

"This is where you've been hanging out all the time?" she said aghast.

"Not just hanging out, I live here now. No way was I going to stay at my parents place. Not after..." Xander trailed off.

"After what?" Dawn asked him curiously.

"Never mind that, come on in. Don't mind the mess. Ive got a lot of stuff I'm working on."

Dawn was even more surprised once they stepped inside. The inside of the place looked like it had walked straight out of a mad max movie. With makeshift reinforcements around the walls. Heavy cobbled together machinery filled most of the lower floor. And what looked like the beginning of a big armored truck dominated most of the left side of the shop.

"How did you afford all this?" She asked as she took in the heavy machinery.

"I found the remains of a classic 1975 E-type Jaguar back there." He pointed at the junkyard. "I fixed it up using nothing but junk parts I restored myself. Then sold it on the Internet for 250.000 dollars to a collector. I used most of that to get what I couldn't salvage or build myself. Mainly some specialized tools and materials I need to make munitions and other technical bits like circuit boards n stuff. Most of the more common stuff was already here."

"What in the world are you trying to build that requires this much hardware." she exclaimed, waving her hands at the machine filled workshop.

"Weapons, demon killing weapons." He answered her casually. "Giles once said that the council claims that modern weapons aren't effective for killing demons. Well I say they just haven't been using the right type. For instance, flamethrowers! They burn vampires just fine, sure they can cause collateral damage and shouldn't be used where the public can see it, but for cleaning out nests they work like a charm. And grenades blow up demons as good as they do people. Juuust make sure you stand way back when you start throwing those around. Believe me I know." Xander explained as they walked around the workshop floor.

"But surely using machine guns and stuff against demons is a bit overkill right. I mean this isn't exactly the forty-first millennium." Dawn said uncertainly as she took in one of the workbenches lined with partially assembled weapons. A vague memory of how to field strip and service a bolter tugging at the back of her mind, but the details remained unclear.

"A wise man once said, theres no such thing as overkill, only: Open fire! And: Reload then hit em again!"

"What kind of wise man said that?" Dawn asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't know, but this wise-guy agrees. And thats why I'll be building this." Xander pointed at a desk that held several blueprints.

Dawn didn't understand the details, but one completed sketch showed a hulking suit of incredibly heavy armor with a pair of gigantic belt fed guns on one arm. A massive hydraulic claw on the other. And what looked like boxy missile launchers riveted onto the shoulders. The whole thing looked a bit hunched over. Like a seven foot steel gorilla. The faceplate of the suit looked like a bigger more heavily armored version of Xanders Scrapyard helmet. The narrow eye slits glaring at the world from behind a massive armored lower jaw that made a sharks maw seem modest. A massive steel ramming spike crested the helmets brow. The whole suit probably weighed several hundred pounds by the look of it. The heavy piston driven legs ending in massively treaded steel boots with spike covered toes that looked like they could stop a charging Rhinoceros in its tracks.

A fresh memory came hurtling out of nowhere, blasting her synapses with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer. A memory of fighting a hulking Ork warboss in massive 'Mega Armor' as the green skins called the butt ugly suits of piston driven steel and adamantium.

As quickly as it had come the memory vanished once more into the depths of her mind, making her stagger slightly as her senses reoriented themselves.

"Are you alright Dawn?" Xander asked with some concern as he noticed her swaying lightly on her feet as if she'd been smacked in the head.

"W-what is this? Xander, what... how... how on earth did you design this, how do you even know how to build this. Is it even possible to build this... monstrosity."

Monstrosity was right. The suit was not only ugly and intimidating to look at, but clearly designed to do one thing and do it very well, reap untold destruction.

"Its all in here Dawny." he said while tapping the side of his head. "Halloween changed everything. I don't know how or why I alone kept some of the things after the spell ended, but I did. And I will use them to rid this town of its demon infestation."

"You're not alone." Dawn said quietly.

"What?" Now it was Xanders turn to look surprised.

"The memories are unclear, but they are there. But its hazy. Like a dream I cant fully recall. The only times anything became clear was when I was helping out. When I... shot that croc monster... I had this very clear flashback. It only lasted a second or two. But it felt... I dunno... it felt right. Gods its so confusing. Its like a part of me is incomplete."

It was that moment that Bob decided to drop in, popping out of a file cabinet drawer. But when he tried to hop out of it his pant leg snagged on the drawer and he fell flat on his giant nose. The big red scarf billowing around his head.

"What the hell is that!" Dawn shrieked. Her voice rising several octaves. Making the unlucky Gretchin grab his sensitive ears.

"Uh yeah thats another thing I probably should tell you about." Xander said sheepishly as Fixit and Wingnut came a running, drawn by the noise.

"Meet my three assistants, Wingnut, Fixit and Bob." he said while pointing at each Gretchin in turn.

Xander went on to explain what had really happened after he vanished. How he survived the assassin running him through. Which made dawn yank up his shirt to look at the ugly scar on his abdomen, before she realized what she was doing and backed away while blushing madly. Xander then explained how the Grots had made him work for them before he turned the tables, and now they were working for him.

"But where did they come from? By all accounts they should not exist in this world." Dawn asked

"To be honest, I think they came from me." Xander said uncertainly.

"What do you mean? How could they possibly come from you?"

"When I walked out after that first fight I got chased here by a group of vampires. One of them bit me, and then almost choked. It took me a while to realize it, but I think it was my blood that made him sick. So there must be something in it that vampires cant stand. And I suspect its some kind of Ork spore."

"Ork spore? As in plants?" Dawn raised an eyebrow at him.

Xander nodded. "Orks reproduce by secreting spores that, under the right conditions, can grow into fungi that in turn spawn other Orkoid organisms. Anything from Squigs to Grots to full fledged Ork boyz. I think that the blood the vampire threw up contained spores, and when I washed it into the sewers those spores began to grow. Leading to these guys." Xander explained while sweeping his arm to indicate the Grots.

"So there could be more?"

"Possible, but I really hope not. Because left unchecked they could cause a very big problem." Xander said.

If only they knew.

OoO

It was the next day at the Sunnydale High library. Giles had called a meeting to discuss a new problem that had arisen. One by one the scoobies trickled in. Buffy Xander Dawn. Even Cordelia showed up. Willow came in last since she had been spending some quality time with her new boyfriend Oz, and had to make up an excuse.

"So whats the dealie this time round Giles?" Buffy asked casually.

"Well it appears we have some new demon stalking the Sunnydale sewers. Yesterday two men from City Maintenance got eaten alive. Police pulled their bones from the sewers this morning. They had to use dental records to identify them. I did some preliminary research and this is the third attack in almost as many days." Giles explained while leafing through his notepad.

"Please tell me were not dealing with another Hyena possession again, because I'm not sure I can deal" Xander exclaimed.

"Maybe they're giant alligators? They live in sewers all the time." Cordelia said.

"Even if that were true, and I don't think it is, they wouldn't leave behind the victims gnawed bones. They would simply devour them whole." Giles said.

"I vote for demons, cause after that Croc guy Spike hired I don't wanna go anywhere near big reptiles for a good long while." Buffy chimed in.

"Well look on the bright side Buff, if they are gators you could always have them skinned and made into some very fashionable boots." Xander retorted.

"Considering this is Sunnydale and not New York City I'd say the chance were dealing with some kind of demon is far more likely." Giles said exasperated.

"I don't think demon-skin boots rate quite as high on the fashion scale." Xander deadpanned.

"Like you would know anything about fashion." Cordelia snarked.

"You sting me with your words." Xander retorted while grabbing his chest as if he were in pain, eliciting a snicker from Dawn and a smile from Willow while Cordelia glared at him annoyed.

"Right then, how do we track whatever it is down." Buffy cut in before the bickering could escalate.

"Oh I could try a locater spell, I've been practicing." Willow said perkily.

"Uhm but don't you need to know what it is you're looking for before you can do so?" Dawn asked her redheaded friend, who sank back into her chair a bit.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part." Willow said softly.

"Kay so our first priority is to identify what we're dealing with." Xander stated.

"I suggest we tackle this two ways." Giles said. "Buffy will go to the location of the last killings to see if there are any clues the police overlooked while we come up with a list of possible demon suspects."

"Someone should go with her." Xander said. "Whatever this is ate several people alive, no way should she go into those tunnels alone."

"I'll be fine. I'm the Slayer remember." Buffy said reassuringly.

"Never the less Xander makes a good point." Giles retorted. "Best to be weary until we know what were dealing with."

"Fine I'll take Angel with me."

"What about Scrapyard." Dawn cut in. "If we get him to help too we can cover more ground with the search."

"I don't want that guy anywhere near me, or you for that matter." Buffy glowered. Standing defiantly with her hands on her hips, daring anyone to argue with her.

"He saved your life." Dawn said hotly.

"Nobody asked him to. He's dangerous, and I'm sure he's hiding something."

"But.." Dawn began, but Buffy cut her off.

"No, we keep that guy out of this. End of discussion!" Buffy glared before marching out the doors to find Angel.

Dawn fumed. She hated it when Buffy treated her like she was just a stupid kid who didn't know better. With a huff she stormed out the library as well. Giles calling after her to wait. But she paid him no mind.

"I'll talk to her Giles, you guys get to making that list." Xander said, then ran out the door as well.

"Great, now were stuck with the dusty old books." Cordelia groaned.

OoO

"Dawn wait" Xander called out to her. They had just walked out the school gates when she rounded on him with anger in her eyes.

"Why didn't you say something."

Xander sighed deeply.

"I can't Dawn, I already explained this to you."

"You could have spoken up in favor of helping Buffy though." she glared.

"I didn't want to start another argument. But this could work in our favor."

Dawn blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was going to come up with an excuse to get out of research and then go and help Buffy anyways. But thanks to you I don't have to. Now we can do some investigating of our own."

"We?" Dawn asked surprised.

"Well it would be suspicious if you got back to the library and I didn't, so I guess you will just have to tag along. But just this once." He said with a smirk.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, I trust you Dawn. Buffy refuses to see it because you're her little sister, but I think you're a smart young woman who can take care of herself."

Dawns eyes grew wide with shock and unbelief. She was so used to being pushed to the sidelines or be made to stay behind. Yet here was her big crush telling her he thought she was smart and capable. She felt her face flush.

"O-okay.. whats our first move." she stuttered, unable to look Xander in the eye for a moment. He didn't seem to notice.

"First we'll need some weapons. No way are we going down there unarmed. We're dealing with meat eating nasties after all. Who knows they could be giant mutant Piranha's, or teletubbies. God I hate those."

Dawn snickered as she followed him down the street.

OoO

In an abandoned factory on the far side of town spike downed his third bottle of pigs blood and scotch, trying to dull the pain in his back. His spine had been nearly broken in half when the church had collapsed on them. And only thanks to Drusilla's newfound strength did they manage to escape the inferno. Making it down into the sewers before the car explosion brought down the rest of the building. He had been fuming and in pain ever since. Unable to walk until his body regenerated. Which required a lot of fresh blood. But with the Slayer and that Scrapyard bloke on the hunt, fresh prey had become harder and harder to come by. So he was forced to feed on pigs blood. Spiking it with scotch to make it at least somewhat palatable.

He took a swig of the gruesome cocktail then threw the nigh empty scotch bottle against the wall in a fit of rage. Drusilla watched him from nearby, her eyes sparkling with newfound power. She slowly shimmied over to him, caressing his scarred cheek. A burn wound that was slowly renewing itself.

"Don't worry my sweet boy, we'll have our party yet." she purred into his ear. "There will be gifts and cake, and nice little lambs to feast on. And you and me will dance naked amidst the bodies."

Spike wanted to stay miserable and angry, but seeing his dark lady revitalized did raise his spirit somewhat. He chuckled at the cruel irony of it all. Here she was, strong again, and somewhat mentally capable. And now he was crippled and bound to a wheelchair for who knew how long.

"I'll feel better once I'm out of this chair and able to get even with that bitch and that bastard for doing this to us." Spike said softly as she leaned in close.

"Patience my love." Drusilla purred, slowly slipping into his lap. "First we'll get you strong again. Then we'll get even." she leaned in closely and kissed him, biting gently on his lower lip, drawing a light growl from him.

"It will be glorious." She whispered as their kiss deepened. Lasting way longer then any breathing creature would be able to manage.

OoO

"Angel? Are you here?" Buffy called out as she entered his hiding place. It always surprised her how spartan it was. But then not being alive meant he didn't require much in the way of creature comforts.

"Buffy?" Angel sounded surprised as he appeared. "What brings you here?"

"Sadly business." she sighed "Somethings been eating people in or near sewer tunnels. Giles thinks its some new demon or possibly demons. He wants me to look into it and he figured I could use the backup so naturally I come to you."

"Right, right.. any idea what were dealing with here?"

"Only that whatever it is eats meat, leaves behind gnawed bones, likely lives in the sewers and is not of the good." Buffy quipped.

Angel nodded while grabbing his coat.

"Well seeing as its still light out we can take the tunnels from here. Theres an access door in the other room."

"You have any weapons here? Swords, axe? Anything? Cause whatever ate these people apparently had quite the choppers on them and I don't wanna face that barehanded."

"Swords in the cabinet over there." angel pointed as he slipped on his coat. "Choppers?" he asked looking mildly perplexed.

"Teeth... big ones." Buffy deadpanned while grabbing a pair of hefty broadswords.

The two of them made their way down into the tunnels in silence. Angel not being the talkative type and Buffy merely basking in the feeling that being close to Angel brought her. Even if they were trudging through a sewer tunnel.

OoO

"Alright Dawn, this is a modified Benelli MP95-E Kromo. I've extended both the caliber and the size of the magazine. Its got quite a kick to it but you should be able to handle it." Xander said as he handed her the handgun, which looked more like a small canon in Dawns hands. He then handed her a belt with several pouches and a holster attached to it. Each pouch held several spare ammo clips.

"Every clip is filled with a mix of Silver Tip and Tracer rounds. First Shot is always a Tracer. There are fifteen shots in every clip. When you run out of shots the gun will automatically eject the spent magazine. Just slide in a new one, give it a firm slap to lock it in then rake the slider once and you're good to go. Safety is right there on the side. " Xander continued to explain as Dawn turned the weapon over in her hands.

She had fired it once before to save Xander from the giant crocodile assassin. She had been so surprised by the recoil she had fallen flat on her butt. The weight of the weapon felt slightly intimidating to her. But it was also familiar and sparked a memory of recognition in her mind.

She buckled the belt around her waist then slid the gun into the holster. Yes it felt right to be armed.

"I feel like a cowgirl." she chuckled.

"Want me to fetch you a matching hat? I'm sure theres one around here somewhere." Xander grinned while he changed into his Scrapyard clothes behind an old rolling screen for some privacy. Much to Dawns hidden chagrin.

"Thats alright... some protection would be nice though. I feel kinda... I dunno.. naked I guess. Another vague memory I can't fully recall. Why is it I can't remember anything as clear as you seemingly can?" Dawn muttered.

"Not a clue really, maybe well figure it out someday. As for protection..." He tossed her a set of spare wrist guards with embossed crosses. "Thats the only thing I've got in your size I'm afraid."

Dawn shrugged and strapped on the heavy duty wrist guards.

"It will do."

She adjusted the straps to make them fit more comfortably when Xander emerged from behind the screen. Carrying his spare helmet in his hands. He had to cut open the old one with heavy sheers after Croc had crushed it with his jaws. This new one had been somewhat reinforced and had additional padding on the inside. It was slightly heavier as a result but should be able to take the strain if something similar ever occurred again.

"Do you have to wear the helmet?"

"Yeah I do, in case we run into Buffy and Angel. Besides it saved my life once already." Xander shrugged.

"It looks kinda creepy though." Dawn said, eying the steel helmets spiky gob.

"Well it is supposed to intimidate the bad guys." Xander deadpanned with a goofy grin before putting it on. "Ready to head out?" he asked while hefting a backpack over his shoulder. His voice sounding a lot deeper and more menacing from behind the steel mask.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Dawn sighed.

OoO

Buffy stood watch as Angel examined the spot where the two men had been attacked and devoured. The walls and floor were sprayed with dried arterial blood. Most of it already indistinguishable from the rest of the grime and muck. But to his vampiric senses they were a clear trail.

"Whatever got these men wasn't alone." He growled, shifting into his game face as he extended his senses to their fullest.

"You sure?" Buffy asked, gripping her sword a little tighter. The idea they were dealing with a potential horde of monsters not reassuring in the least. Angel nodded.

"Theres a few dozen scents here." he scanned the darkness of the tunnel ahead "Whatever ate these men left a clear trail. It stinks like blood, feces and fungus. And not the kind of fungi you find on the walls here. Theres something otherworldly about it."

"Can you track it? Lead us to wherever these things are?"

"With a bit of luck... yeah." Angel nodded.

"Alright... well follow the trail. See where it leads and deal with whatever is out there."

Angel and Buffy set off down the tunnel, Angel leading the way as he tracked the strange alien scent. They had been walking only a few minutes when they emerged into a cross section. Several tunnels snaking off deeper underground. Angel suddenly stopped, a growl rising from deep within his throat.

"We're not alone." he rumbled and raised his sword.

Buffy sensed it too. The moment they entered the cross section her 'Slaydar' as she called it went ballistic. There was a shuffling in the darkness ahead. Clawed feet skittering on slick stone. And then the glistening of slimy teeth in the gloom caught their eyes right before dozens of 'things' burst from the darkness hissing and snarling.

Buffy swung her sword in a wide defensive arc as three face-biter Squigs jumped at her. Each the size of a beach ball with mottled leathery skin the color of rust. Their cavernous maws opened wide, ready to devour her. Her hasty swing caught two of them. Slicing clean through the leathery hide and spraying bloody ichor everywhere. It stank like rotting vegetation, adding to the already sickening miasma of odors in the tunnel.

The third Squig missed her. Landing on the ground behind her with a thud. Before it could get up though Angel impaled it with his sword. Kicking the corpse free before turning into a backhanded swing that cleaved another Squig in twain. More and more of the things emerged from the darkness, drawn by the scent of blood and fresh meat.

"Theres too many of them." Angel grunted as he swung his sword back and forth trying to keep the beasts away from him. They were utterly ferocious and attacked with little regard for their own safety.

"We need to fall back!" Buffy shouted as she butchered another of the walking maws on legs. Its teeth tearing through her pant-leg and scraping her skin. The smell of blood seemed to drive the things into an even greater frenzy.

She kicked the dead Squig into the path of another, then turned and ran for it. Angel right beside her. Behind them the endless stream of fanged horrors bound after them in hopping leaps. Like a bunch of murderous bunnies from hell.

They ran blindly down the tunnels for several minutes. Twice they lost their footing on the moss encrusted filth covered stones. And only a desperate sword swing and mad scramble saved them from losing a limb to the ravenous monsters behind them.

"We need a plan, we can't keep running." Buffy panted. Looking around frantically for a way out or a way to slow the creatures down. Then her eye caught something. "Angel, hold them off for a second I have a plan."

"Whatever you're gonna do make it fast!" he retorted as he spun around, sword at the ready. In seconds he was fighting desperately against an ever swelling tide of bounding biting monsters.

Buffy ran a little further up the tunnel. She had spotted a series of pipes running across the side of the tunnel. One of which had a warning sign on it every few meters or so. It read: 'Danger Gas Main'. Finding a badly rusted section of pipe Buffy Jammed her sword in behind it and started to pull. Using the sword as a lever. The pipes groaned as slayer strength was pitted against corroded steel. With a tortured shriek and a crunch the pipe broke free of the wall, the corroded section tearing open. Gas started to rapidly flood the tunnel.

"Angel! Lets go!" Buffy called out then ran ahead.

Angel gave one final desperate swing, driving the Squigs back for a second, then turned and ran for it. Buffy waited further up the tunnel. As soon as Angel passed the broken Gas main Buffy threw her sword with all the strength she could muster.

Angel passed her. She turned to follow, pushing her slayer enhanced body to the limit. The sword flew through the tunnel, spinning end over end. The Squigs bounded up the tunnel. The sword struck home, crashing into the broken pipes. Sparks flew as metal hit metal. With a dull roar the Gas ignited, and the tunnel exploded into a raging firestorm.

Several car alarms went off as the underground explosion cracked the pavement and shook the street with the force of a small earthquake. Dogs barked in panic and people emerged from their homes to see what had happened. Smoke rose from several manholes and drains as the explosion blew itself out. Amidst the commotion nobody noticed two slightly singed and dripping figures emerging from a manhole cover further down the street.

OoO

They had made their way into the sewers a few blocks from Ravens garage and were currently following a sewer tunnel that led deeper into the industrial sector. Xander was carrying a Kombi Shoota in each hand and had a spare gas cannister slung across his back with a leather belt. Dawn was carrying the Kromo in one hand and a Maglite in the other. Sweeping the bright beam down the dark tunnel.

"Any particular reason were heading in this direction?" she asked Xander.

"The things that attacked and killed those people are obviously meat eaters. There is a large industrial abattoir and meat storage warehouse a few more blocks down this tunnel. On extremely hot days you can smell the offal waste all the way at the garage."

"Stinky meat equals carnivorous demon magnet." Dawn quipped.

"Bingo, give this girl a prize." Xander chuckled.

"_I'll settle for a kiss." _Dawn thought, then felt her face flush, and felt instantly glad that it wouldn't be visible in the dark.

As they got closer to the abattoir the stench of offal began to seep into the sewer. They even ran into a fledgeling vampire looking to score some animal blood. Since hunting humans had become rather too risky on the hell-mouth. When the thing saw Dawn it must have thought it was its lucky day. Quickly dashing towards her with the need to kill and drain her life fluids. But then it caught sight of Scrapyard looming in the darkness behind her. The fledgeling skidded to a halt, actually falling over its own feet in an undignified heap. It tried to scramble away, crawling through the sludge on elbows and knees until a heavy boot landed on its neck, kicking it down. Not wanting to waste ammo on a vamp when there was an unknown type of demon or demons lurking around Xander drew his combat blade and in one brutal plunge severed the Vampires spinal column from its skull. Dusting it effectively.

"That was rather brutal." Dawn said while Xander cleaned up the knife.

"Best not to give them the chance to gather their wits and make a fight of it. You'll come out with less injuries that way." Xander replied, sheathing the knife once more. Dawn nodded in understanding.

"I think were close now."

Several minutes later they came across a tunnel where a section of the wall had collapsed. The brickwork worn away over time. But beyond that part of the tunnel wall lay a natural cavern. A strong smell of fungi, rotting vegetation and blood emanated from it.

"Bet you five bucks that this is where our beasties are hiding" Xander quipped as he examined the cavern beyond the wall. A tunnel at the far end seemed to spiral downwards. The air in the natural cave was a lot more moist and warm than that of the cold sewage tunnels.

Drawing their weapons the two of them slowly made their way down the tunnel. It descended at a shallow angle for several minutes. After a short while a light emerged. It was strange and soft greenish glow. Xander recognized it immediately.

"Oh no... if this is what I think it is we could have a problem." he whispered.

"What are you talking about? And why are you whispering?" Dawn asked him quizzically.

"That glow, its from the fungi that spawns Orks. And if Zapzogs memory is right, then the things that have been eating people are Squigs."

"You mean those things you were squeezing oil out of back at the garage?" Dawn asked surprised. Having witnessed Xander and the Grots squeezing an oily fluid from a basketball sized creature Xander had described as an oil Squig.

"Similar but different." Xander whispered as he inched closer to the tunnel exit. "Squigs come in many varieties. The ones I got back at the garage are the more useful utility variety. However there is a type of Squig out there that Orks commonly refer to as a 'Face-biter'. Basically its a mouth with legs, teeth that make a shark seem friendly and an attitude fouler then bag of rabid wolverines."

Dawn gulped quietly, they had reached the end of the tunnel. Slowly they peered around the opening. Before them lay a large natural cavern. Glowing fungi grew everywhere, and the walls were covered in moss and lichen. And to their horror it was also filled to bursting with beach ball sized face-biter Squigs. There must have been hundreds of the things.

A lot of them seemed to be sleeping. Others were laying in nests of fungal growth, gnawing on what looked like Demon bones. Probably the previous occupants of the cave. Xander motioned Dawn back into the tunnel.

"We gotta blow this place up. We can't let these things roam free or pretty soon they will overwhelm Sunnydale." he whispered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but, my hazy memory tells me this shouldn't be possible. Ork spores don't grow THIS fast." Dawn hissed quietly.

"No you are correct, but my guess is its the hell mouths influence. It must somehow be causing this abnormal growth. We can worry about that later. Right now this cave has to be destroyed." Xander replied while digging in his backpack. Pulling out a large box shaped device with several tubes stuck to it.

"What is that?" Dawn asked while he pressed several buttons on the side of the device.

"Home made demolition charge, I just hope its big enough. Get ready." He inched closer to the cave entrance. He was about to lob the demo charge into the cave when Murphy decided to invoke his law. A Squig scurried up to the tunnel, probably going out to hunt for something edible. When it spotted Xander it let out a growling hiss. Instantly the other Squigs rose up. Alerted to the presence of fresh meat, they began to bound for the tunnel.

Xander let out a stream of expletive curses as he savagely kicked the Squig away before lobbing the demo charge as far down the cavern as he could. It landed with a wet thud in a pocket of cave mushrooms where a particularly big Squig was gnawing on a skull.

"Get down!" he cried and barreled into Dawn. Knocking the two of them down the tunnel and to the ground. The explosion that followed smashed the air from their lungs and shook the tunnel like a earthquake. Cracks appeared in the walls and several loose rocks tumbled down from the ceiling. But the cave didn't collapse.

"Shit, are you okay Dawn?" Xander coughed as he got to his knees. Trying to see through the dust that had filled the tunnel.

"I'm okay... I think... did we get LOOK OUT!" she screamed as a Singed Squig came sailing out of the dust cloud. Its mouth wide open, slimy drool leaking everywhere.

Xander made a desperate roll, narrowly avoiding getting his head bitten off by the Squig. But the thing was relentless. In a blur he drew his combat knife, trying to gut the alien horror, But the thing was quick. Clamping down on the knife with its razor sharp teeth, turning the struggle into a tug of war.

"Shoot the fucker!" Xander bellowed, unable to draw his own gun without letting go of his knife.

For several long moment he struggled with the Squig. The small beast proving surprisingly strong. Then with the thunderous report of DAKKA the creatures innards were blasted across the cavern wall.

"Nice shot Dawn." Xander grinned.

Dawn was breathing hard. Fighting to put her fear under control. Her hands were shaking with the sudden adrenaline rush. She didn't get time to breathe though.

"Get ready, here they come." Xander shouted while drawing his Combi Shoota.

The rest of the surviving Squigs had shaken off the concussive blast of the demo charge and were charging for the cave entrance. Stepping up to the tunnel mouth Xander opened fire on full auto. The boom of Dakka Dakka Dakka echoing up and down the cave and tunnel. He was joined moments later by Dawn who fired her own gun into the mass of creatures. Her aim not at all steady, but with so many targets she could hardly miss.

"Just keep firing Dawn. Whatever you do don't stop. Reload and fire." Xander shouted over the din to her as he yanked a grenade from his tool-belt and hurled it into the press of bodies. It detonated with a muffled krump. Sending flaming Squig body parts everywhere.

He watched Dawn shakily reload her weapon from the corner of his eyes as he triggered his flamethrower. Spraying the onrushing Squigs with burning gas. Several of the fungi caught alight, the fire spreading quickly across the lichen covered floor and walls.

Her mind was swimming, completely overwhelmed with sensations. The noise, the smell. Adrenaline surged through her, counteracting her rising fear. And then the memories started to flow.

Triggered by rush of combat, the sounds of gunfire, the boom of the grenade, it was like a floodgate had opened up. She reloaded the weapon. It felt heavy in her hands. Her breath coming in short bursts.

With every pull of the trigger a new memory opened up to Dawn. Every memory of Lunara Dawnstrike's life flashed before her minds eye. She remembered the long hours at the Ecclesiarchy Schola when she was only thirteen, working on her aim. She remembered the stern words of sister superior Alicia, telling her to squeeze the trigger of her bolt pistol, not yank it. And the many lashings she received for doing it wrong.

She remembered master Orvis Videra, her combat instructor, teaching her how to wield a chain-sword when she was fifteen. The long hours going through Kata after Kata until they became second nature to her. She remembered sitting on her bare knees in prayer as Father Desrick preached the Holy word of the Immortal God Emperor. Reciting the litany of hate for the alien, the traitor and the heretic.

She remembered her eighteenth birthday and the first time she had worn Power Armour. She remembered the proud look on Canones Emelia as she took her vows and swore her oaths. She recalled her first real battle against the alien Eldar and their foul Xenos sorcery. The commanding voice of sister Beneficta, spurring them on to victory. And above all she remembered her unshakable faith in the will of the God Emperor.

With every memory her aim steadied. With every memory her breathing calmed. With every memory her heartbeat slowed down to a steady rhythm. Slowly her hand reached for her neck, and she pulled out the golden I hanging on its silver chain. Gripping it tightly with one hand while continuing to fire with the other. Quietly she began to chant.

"Fear not the alien. For your faith is shield against its foulness. Suffer not the alien, for it is your duty to purge its foulness with bolter and flamer. Let hate be your shield and contempt be your armor"

She took a step forward. Slamming a fresh clip into her weapon. Her voice growing louder and more confident. She took steady aim and fired. Blasting apart a Squig with each shot. One shot one kill. Just as she remembered.

"A spiritu dominatus, Domine, libra nos. From the lighting and the tempest, Our Emperor, deliver us. From plague, temptation and war, Our Emperor, deliver us, From the scourge of the Kraken,

Our Emperor, deliver us. From the blasphemy of the Fallen, Our Emperor, deliver us, From the begetting of daemons, Our Emperor, deliver us, From the curse of the mutant, Our Emperor, deliver us."

Louder and louder her voice became. Rising above the endless noise of the gunfire, the roaring of the flames and the screeching of the Squigs. Beside her, Xander could not help but stare at her momentarily as she stood there, back straight, arm outstretched and firing shot after shot. Gone was the uncertain young teenager. In her place stood a true warrior of the Imperium. So strong and confident she almost appeared to glow.

"A morte perpetua, Domine, libra nos. That thou wouldst bring them only death, That thou shouldst spare none, That thou shouldst pardon none. We beseech thee, destroy them."

As she finished the battle prayer of the Adepta Sororitas she yanked the last grenade from Xanders tool belt and hurled it down the tunnel with all her strength. The explosion tore through the cavern. Blasting apart dozens of Squigs who had nowhere to go. Weakened by the fires and the earlier detonations the entire cavern roof collapsed. Tons of rock raining down, burying the Squig nests and collapsing part of the tunnel. When the dust cleared, all was silent except for the soft crackle of a few small fires that still burned.

"Wow..." was all Xander said.

Dawn let her gun fall to the floor. Her hand and arm felt numb from the recoil. Xander placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey are you okay Dawny?" He asked her, his voice full of concern.

For the longest time she said nothing. She merely stared at the smoldering remains of the tunnel with a faraway look in her eyes. Finally she let out a long breath.

"I cannot go back... I cant go back to the way things were before... Xander..." She turned to face him "I can't stand on the sidelines any longer. I know.. I know neither you nor Buffy want me to fight, That you want me to go to school and... and have a normal life... But I can't. These memories, they wont let me, they won't allow me to stand by and do nothing while out there there are hundreds, thousands of foes lining up to destroy us. If I have to stay behind and do nothing I'll go crazy." She grabbed him by the shirt, her eyes never wavering as they looked into his.

"Its all so clear to me now. I remember everything. I guess all I needed was the right trigger. That one little push for everything to fall into place and make sense. I know how to field strip a bolter and maintain a chain-sword. I recall every imperial hymn and battle chant with perfect clarity. Drills and tactics and combat techniques of the Sororitas, everything." her grip on his shirt tightened until her knuckles turned white.

"Please, please let me help you. Let me fight at your side!"

"Dawn.." Xander began uncertainly, but she cut him off.

"You once told Buffy that you fought evil because it was your choice. Well this is my choice Xander. I choose to fight evil too. I'll do it alone if I have to, but I'd rather fight by your side." she told him flatly. Her eyes full of conviction.

For the longest time Xander said nothing. He just gazed back at her, staring deeply into her blue eyes. He could see she was sincere. And he could see her burning need to stand on her own feet. To prove herself. Finally he let out a deep sigh.

"Alright Dawn, alright. If this is truly what you want to do, then I wont stop you."

She hugged him.

"Thank you Xander."

He ruffled her hair.

"Don't mention it. Besides, this way I can keep you out of trouble and I will have someone to watch my back."

"_And what a nice back it is."_ Dawn thought to herself.

"Of-course you realize that if your mother or sister ever find out about this they will kill us both."

"We'll jump of that bridge when we get to it. Now lets get out of here. This place is starting to stink... more." She chuckled before they set off towards the surface.

OoO

later that evening a slightly singed and absolutely reeking Buffy and angel walked into the library to find Giles. It took several minutes for them to explain what had happened and how they had escaped the explosion by literally diving into the sewage water. An experience neither of the two wanted to repeat.

Giles suggestion that they both take a shower was interrupted when the library phone rang.

"Hello, this is Rupert Giles." he said as he put the horn to his ear.

"Mister Giles, this is Scrapyard." the voice on the other end spoke with its customary deep ominous tone. Giles eyes widened a bit.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I heard there was a demon problem in the sewers. Have you found anything on your end?"

"We did." Giles replied. "Buffy and Angel ran into several dozen of the creatures. But they are positive they destroyed them all. Apparently by setting of a gas main."

"Rather more destructive than usual for your slayer." Scrapyard chuckled. "But that is good news. I have been successful on my end as well and have eliminated the creatures breeding ground."

"You are certain?" Giles spoke into the horn.

"Quite certain, but I will keep periodic watch to make sure if it would reassure you." Scrapyard replied.

"I will take your word for it, you seem to be very.. thorough in your dealings with the demonic. Any idea what they were." Giles asked.

"Possibly some kind of hell-hound that has not yet been documented." Xander lied. Unwilling to tell the truth, that the monsters in the tunnels were aliens from a fictional universe. He somehow doubted that information would go over well.

"Should anything else turn up I will be in touch. And I would appreciate being kept in the loop, regardless of your Slayers protests." Scrapyard finished.

"I will take that into consideration." Giles said before the line went dead.

OoO

"Everything alright with them?" Dawn asked as Xander hung up the phone.

"Yes your sister is alright. Seems they ran into a group of foraging Squigs and held an impromptu barbecue." Xander grinned.

Dawn gave a grin of her own, then winced as it the bruises she had gathered made themselves known.

"I would kill for a shower about now." she groaned.

"Theres a shower in my living space upstairs you can use while I see about fixing us a ride so I can drop you off at home." Xander said while ducking headfirst under the hood of his soon to be new Trukk to hook up the battery and clean the spark plugs.

"That would be lovely." Dawn said. _"Now if only you would come up to wash my back" _She thought as she climbed the stairs to the second floor.


	9. Chapter 9: Party Gifts and Tricks

**Warning!**

**This chapter contains the horizontal tango. If you are to young to know what that is, get out of here now son. I do not want to see your baby face round here again. I refuse to take any responsibility for whatever mental scars my writing might cause you. By continuing to read you agree to these terms. You also agree to donate your brain to science and your soul to Chaos. If you try to sue me, or wiggle out of this agreement, know that I have the best lawyer in the  
>multi-verse at my side, <strong>

**Mr ( just as planned ) Tzeentch. **

**Now that thats over. Cue the theme song.**

**Chapter 9**

**Party Gifts and Tricks**

"_Da best means of Defense is Attack, an' da best means of Attack is a really really Big One, right, with lots of Boys an' dead big shooty things an' what have ya."_

Buffy tossed and turned fitfully in her sleep. Plagued by premonitions granted to her by the slayer essence. She watched as Angel smiled at her, They were at the Bronze. People were dancing. And she smiled back as she walked towards him, only for Angels smile to fade, expression turning to pain, as his body began to crumble into dust. Revealing Drusilla, with a stake in her hand, smiling evilly at her.

"Surprise" Drusilla giggled. "Happy birthday Buffy."

"NOOOoo!" Buffy woke with a start, drenched in cold sweat. "Angel" she gasped. Climbing out of bed and finding some clothes Buffy decided to go to Angels place just to make sure he was alright.

Sometime later she banged on the door to Angels hideout. Her stomach doing flip flops. When Angel opened the door she felt such a rush of relief it made her weak in the knees. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt didn't help matters either, and before she fully knew what she was doing her lips were locked with his.

OoO

It was later that same morning at Sunnydale high. Buffy and Willow were walking up to the front gates when Willow spotted Oz. A boy she had met during career week. Oz had gotten shot in the arm when Patrice the Terakan assassin posing as a police officer had tried to kill Buffy. Afterwards Oz and Willow had formed a delicate friendship. But willow longed for more. Yet she was torn between her old feelings for Xander and her new crush on Oz. After talking it over with Buffy willow decided to act on her advice and give her blossoming relation with Oz a try. And since they were throwing Buffy a surprise party she felt it was the perfect opportunity to invite him and get closer. To her indescribable delight Oz agreed to be her date to the party. Leaving willow feeling ecstatic.

Inside the school Xander ran into Giles.

"Oh good morning Xander." Giles greeted. "Is everything in order for the party?"

"Absolutely, you ready to get down you funky party weasel? Xander grinned.

"Here comes Buffy, now remember, discretion is the better part of valor." Giles said as Buffy Dawn and Jenny approached the two of them.

"You could've just said 'Shhh' Giles" Xander said with mirth. "Are all you Brits such drama queens?"

He then turned to the approaching girls.

"Buffy I feel a pre-birthday spankin' coming on." he grinned, rubbing his hands.

"I'd curb that impulse if I were you, Xander." Jenny said as she shot him a mild glare. Buffy ignored him altogether.

"Check, cancel spanking." Xander said as he pretended to speak into a hidden microphone in his shirt collar like he was some kind of cheesy secret service agent. He completely missed the look Dawn was giving him.

"_I wouldn't mind a spanking from him." _the teen girl thought, then felt her face flush as butterflies exploded in her stomach at the thought of being across Xanders lap. Blushing furiously she turned away from the group and quickly fled to her classes before anyone could notice.

"Are you alright Buffy? You seem a little fatigued." Giles asked as they all sat down at one of the tables in the lounge area.

"Rough night." The slayer sighed. "I had a dream that Drusilla was alive, and that she killed Angel. It just really freaked me out Giles."

"Do you feel it was more of a... a portent?" The older man asked.

"See thats the thing, I don't know. I don't want to start a big freak-out over nothing."

"Still, best to be on the alert. If Drusilla is alive it could be a fairly cataclysmic state of affairs."

"Again so many words." Xander deadpanned. "Couldn't you just say: We'd be in trouble."

Giles shot the boy an exasperated look. "Go to class Xander."

"Gone." Xander said as he stood up and gathered his belongings. "Notice the economy of phrasing. Gone. Its simple. Direct." he smiled as he walked off to get to class.

"Maybe I should get gone too." Buffy sighed as she stood up to leave.

"Don't worry unduly Buffy, I'm sure its nothing."Giles said reassuringly.

"I know I should keep my slayer cool, but hey, its Angel. Which automatically equals maxi wig."

OoO

Dalton walked into the factory hideout, carrying a big ornate wooden box. All around the room the other henchmen were putting up morbid decorations and endless rows of candles for Drusilla's party.

"I brought the package." He called out.

Spike rolled up in his wheelchair, Drusilla in tow. "Just put it on the table with the other gifts." he sighed before turning to Drusilla. "You're dead set on this pet? Wouldn't you rather have your party in Vienna?"

Drusilla shimmied up to her lover. "But the invitations are sent."

"Yeah, but I've kind of had it with this place. Nothing ever comes off like its supposed to." He sighed as he poured himself another glass of Pigs blood and Scotch, tossing it back in a single gulp.

"My gatherings are always perfect." Drusilla purred, running her hands up and down spikes chest. "Remember Spain? Hey? The bulls?" she breathed in his ear.

Spike cracked a smile at her. "I remember, sweet. But Sunnydale is cursed for us. Angel, the Slayer. And now that thrice damned Scrapyard bloke."

"Shhh.." Drusilla whispered in his ear, cutting him off before he could fly into another raging rant. "I've got good games for all of them." She continued as she tenderly licked the burn scar on his face. "You'll see"

She lingered at Spikes side for a moment longer, then got up and walked to the table laden with boxes. Running her hands across the aged wood she let out an excited little moan.

"Can I open one? Can I, can I?" she practically bounced. Her face split into a not quite sane little smile.

"Just a peek love." Spike said as he rolled up to the table. "they're for the party."

Giggling like a little girl Drusilla unlocked the nearest box and raised the lid. Peering inside with delight.

"Do you like it pet?"

"It reeks of death." She moaned happily. "This will be the best party ever."

"And why is that pet?"

"Because..." she said coyly before slithering into spikes lap. "It will be the last."

OoO

Jenny Calendar entered the schools computer room, her arms full of file folders, lesson plans and student reports. She busied herself with putting them away and laying out the next lesson plan for her class, unaware that she was being watched. It wasn't until her name was spoken that she looked up startled. Quickly turning around to confront the speaker, coming face to face with an older man with curly gray hair and a small mustache, wearing a dark brown suit and an old scruffy looking hat.

"Jenny Calendar" the man repeated. His voice thick with a heavy foreign accent. "You look well."

"You startled me, and yes I'm fine" she said as she straightened her dress then walked around her desk to put some distance between them. "I know I haven't written much lately, I've been busy."

"I cannot imagine what could be so important that you would ignore the responsibility to your people." The elder man spoke in a condescending tone.

"Well I've been working and.." Jenny began, but the man interrupted her.

"The elder woman has been reading signs. Something is different, something has changed."

Jenny glowered at the man. "Nothing has changed. The curse still holds."

"The elder woman is never wrong. She says his pain is lessening, she can feel it." he said as he looked at her with a stern, penetrating gaze.

Jenny swallowed, averting her eyes. "There is..." she hesitated.

"There is what?" the man pushed impatiently.

"There is a girl." Jenny said slowly.

"What! How could you let this happen?" the man exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"I promise you, Angel still suffers." Jenny insisted. "And he makes amends for his evil. He even saved my life."

"So you just forget that he destroyed the most beloved daughter of your tribe? That he killed every man woman and child that ever touched her life."

OoO

Xander was taking a detour through the halls of the school in order to avoid Herr Snyder, Sunnydale Highs own personal little Hitler, on his way to the library. He was passing through the hallway adjacent to the computer room when he heard raised voices. Recognizing one as belonging to miss Calendar, the other he didn't know, but he did not like the tone of voice that the man was using. He stopped just outside the classroom door, leaning against the wall and listening in. His expression growing darker the more he heard.

OoO

"Vengeance demands that his pain be eternal, as ours is! If this... this girl gives him even one minute of happiness, it is one minute too much!" The man practically shouted in jenny's face.

Jenny let out a tired sigh. "I'm sorry, I thought.."

"You thought what? You thought you are Jenny Calendar now!? You are still Janna of the Kalderash people. A Gypsy." He spoke, his eyes boring into hers.

"I know... uncle Enyos, I know." Jenny glowered.

"Then prove it. Your time for watching is past. The girl and him, it ends now! Do what you must to take her from him."

"You so much as lay a finger on her or her family, and I will end you." an icy voice spoke from behind them. Both Jenny and Enyos turned to face a seething Xander Harris standing in the doorway to the classroom. Jenny's face paled and a shiver of fear ran down her spine as she saw the cold rage in Xanders eyes.

"Xander." she gasped.

"What is this, who do you think you are!" Enyos demanded.

"Thats not important" Xander growled. "Whats important is that you are threatening my friend. And I take that sort of thing very, very personal."

Enyos drew himself up to his full height, which was still several inches shorter then Xanders towering 6 feet 3 inches. "Now you listen here boy, the vampire Angelus owes us an eternity of suffering for what he has done to us, and you will not interfere!" he bellowed, pointing an accusing finger in Xanders face, spittle flying from his mouth.

"No, you listen." Xander hissed as he grabbed the mans hand, twisting his arm behind his back and slamming him face first into Jenny her desk. Shocking the young woman with the sudden outburst of violence

"You are going to leave Sunnydale, you are going back to this clan of yours, and you will tell them to leave us the hell alone. If you do not, I will cut off your balls and feed them to you before I snap your neck. Understand!?" Xander hissed into Enyos his ear.

Without waiting for a reply he yanked the man upright, spun him round to face the door, then kicked him through it, straight into the hallway wall. Badly dazed Enyos took a moment to get back on his feet. Turning to glower at Xander before walking away unsteadily.

"This is not over!" he called over his shoulder as he vanished down the hall.

Xander took a moment to calm down, taking several deep breaths before he turned to Jenny, who still stood rooted to the spot.

"We need to have a serious talk." he said flatly.

OoO

Buffy was in the library with Giles, discussing her latest slayer dream vision when Dawn and Willow walked in.

"If it isn't my big sister, the woman of the hour." Dawn Quipped.

"Its happy birthday Buffy." Willow chimed in. Giving her best friend a brief hug. Seeing Buffy's broody expression willow stood back up. "Its not happy birthday Buffy?"

Giles sat down to polish his glasses. "Its just that part of the nightmare Buffy had the other day actually transpired." explaining how during a discussion Buffy had with her mother, Joyce summers dropped a plate on the floor. Just like in her nightmare about Drusilla killing angel.

"Which means Drusilla might actually still be alive." Buffy said, sounding rather alarmed. "In my dreams I couldn't stop her. She blindsided me, and Angel was gone before I could react."

"Even if she is alive we can still protect Angel. Dreams aren't prophecies Buffy. You proved that when you killed the master. You dreamed he would rise but you put a stop to it."

"OK, so we're one step ahead but I wanna make sure we stay that way Giles."

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Absolutely Buffy, let me read up on Drusilla, see if she has any particular patterns. Well figure this out, I promise. Why don't you meet me here at seven and we'll work out a strategy."

"Wait, seven, what will I do in the meantime?"

"Go to classes, do homework, have supper?" He suggested.

Her face fell a little. "Oh, right... be 'that' Buffy." She quickly gathered her things and exited the library to get to her next class.

"So much for our surprise party." Dawn sulked.

"And I bought little hats and everything. Guess I better tell Cordelia its off." Willow moaned.

"No you won't" Giles said while grabbing a mug of tea from his office. "Were having a party tonight."

Both girls stared at him briefly as if he'd grown a second head.

"He looks like Mr caution man, but the sound he makes is funny." Dawn quipped. Making willow roll her eyes at her.

"You hang out with Xander too much." she said in mock accusation. Dawn stuck her tongue out at her before breaking down in giggles.

"Buffy's surprise party will go ahead as we planned, except I won't be wearing a little hat." Giles continued, taking a few sips of tea. The steam rising from the cup momentarily fogging up his glasses.

"But.. Buffy and Angel.." willow started, but Giles interrupted her.

"May well be in danger, as they have been before and undoubtedly will be again at some point. One thing I've learned on my tenure here on the Hell Mouth is that theres no good time to relax, ever. But Buffy's turning seventeen just this once and she deserves a party."

"You better throw me a party too when I turn sixteen in a few weeks." Dawn said, giving Giles a mock pout before her facade cracked and she smiled.

"Of-course we will." Giles said in a fatherly tone. "But tonight is your big sisters night."

"And anyway, Angel is coming so she'll be able to protect him, and have cake." Willow said perkily.

OoO

It had been a tense couple of minutes as Jenny explained to Xander about the Kalderash clan, the ancient curse placed on Angel; and her mission to ensure that it stayed strong, because every Gypsy curse had some kind of clause to it. Her voice grew quieter as she explained. The fact Xander was glaring daggers at her didn't help either.

"So let me get this straight. You are part of the Gypsy clan that originally cursed Angel, and they send you here to make sure that the curse stays in place. Am I right so far?" Xander recapped.

"Yes.." Jenny said quietly. Still unable to look him in the eyes. "We had to make sure."

Xander was silent for a long time. Eventually his glare vanished, to be replaced by an expression of fatigue "You know you could have just told us the truth. That would have saved us a lot of potential drama."

"Oh sure, I can see how that would have turned out." Jenny said sarcastically. "Buffy would have kicked my ass out the door the moment I told them what I was here for. And Rupert..." she trailed off.

"You fear he wouldn't want anything to do with you anymore." Xander said matter of factly. Jenny nodded.

"You really care for him don't you?"

"Yes" she breathed, the tiniest hint of a blush forming on her face. Xander decided to move on.

"So, now that the cat's out of the bag, where does that leave us?"

Jenny looked up. "You have to believe me Xander, I don't mean you or the others any harm. I don't even mean Angel any harm. He saved my life... but we have to make sure his curse holds. 'I' have to make sure."

"But why.. what is so important about this curse? What happens if it fails.?"

"I don't know. They never told me, but whatever it is can't be good."

"You should tell Giles the truth. He deserves that much at least." He held up a hand to forestall any protests. "He's a smart man. If you explain things to him in private without Buffy there to cause a scene or emotional outburst I'm sure he will understand."

Jenny nervously wrung her hands. "But what if he.. gets angry."

"He might get angry yes, but I've seen the way he looks at you. How his face lights up when you're in the same room. Trust me, he'll forgive your deception eventually. Just be honest, it will work out. Why don't you talk to him tonight after Buffy's surprise party."

"Are you sure you want me there?"

"It would look a lot more suspicious if you weren't there." He said with a small smile. _"Besides, this way I can keep an eye on you."_ was the thought he left unspoken.

"Alright." Jenny said, the beginning of a smile appearing on her face. "I'll make sure to be there."

OoO

Evening rolled around. Buffy, still in a less then cheerful mood ran into Jenny who offered her a ride. Saying that Giles had arranged a different meeting place. As they arrived in Jenny's car at the Bronze they spotted Dalton and a group of Vampires unloading an antique looking box from a lorry.

Buffy, against Jenny's protests immediately jumped into action. Climbing out of Jenny's car and jumping onto the back of the lorry to deliver a crushing kick to the lead vampires left knee. It snapped like so much rotten wood, sending the demon crashing to the ground with a scream of pain. She jumped of the lorry, slamming her elbow into the face of another vampire; shattering its nose. Dalton tried to scurry off with the box but she swiped his legs out from under him. Sending him crashing to the ground. The heavy box landing on his face, momentarily stunning the nerdy vampire.

She was about to deliver the deathblow with her stake when another Vampire barreled into her, lamming her into a wall. The breath exploded out of her lungs as she impacted the steel sheathed wall of the Bronze, but she recovered quickly. Sending a series of jabs and uppercuts into the vampires torso and face.

Inside the bronze the scoobies emerged from their hiding spots as the sounds of battle became ever more audible. They were about ready to head for the door and find out what all the commotion was about when it happened. The vampire grabbed Buffy by the arms, attempting to bite her. Buffy launched her body into a spin, trying to throw the vampire off, but she overestimated the vampires weight and the two of them went spinning out of control.

They came crashing through one of the Tinted glass windows of the Bronze, Buffy quickly getting back on her feet. She roundhouse kicked the vampire then staked it as it bounced back off one of the tables, turning it to dust.

"Surprise" Cordelia shouted, earning herself a glare from all the others. As the dust settled the other scoobies gathered round Buffy.

"Buffy what happened? Are you okay?" Giles asked.

Dusting herself off she nodded. "I'm fine Giles... there were some vamps outside and..whats going on?" She asked as she noticed the decorations.

"Oh ehm.. just a.. surprise party." Giles stammered then blew a little party whistle, before tossing it over his shoulder nonchalantly.

Her face cracked into a warm smile. "You guys did all this for me? That is so sweet."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Angel asked her quietly as he helped to steady her. To which she nodded vigorously.

"I'm peachy. Really."

"Thats my big sister. Nothing gets her down. Not even the undead." Dawn chirped.

"Are 'you' okay?" Willow asked Oz. Who was still staring at the spot where the vampire had burst into dust.

He hesitated for a moment, then said: "Yeah.. hey did anyone else just see that guy turn into dust?"

"Oh, well, kinda." Willow stammered before Xander cut in.

"Yep, Vampires are real. A lot of them live here in Sunnydale. Willow can fill you in on the details." He deadpanned.

"I know its hard to accept at first." Willow started to explain. But Oz interrupted her saying: "Actually it explains a LOT."

It was then that Jenny walked into the Bronze, carrying the big wooden box the vampires had been offloading. "Could somebody give me a hand here? Those creeps left this behind"

With Angels help she put the big box down on an empty table as the rest of the scoobies gathered round curiously.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Well there's one way to find out." Buffy replied as she examined the box for a way to open it.

Finding the release on the side of it, it took a moment of fiddling with it for it to unlock with a click. As they pulled back the lid on the box the contents were revealed. Inside the box lay a severed arm encased in old, ornate medieval armor made of dark metal and chain-mail. There was a faint scent of grave dust and death about it.

They all stared at the severed limb in distaste when all of a sudden it reared up, clamping its hand around Buffy her throat and started to squeeze the life from her. She stumbled, hands shooting towards her neck to try and dislodge the arm. But the evil thing wouldn't budge. She began to choke as her air supply was cut off.

"G-get it.. off...me" she managed to choke out.

Angel, being the closest to her rushed forward. Grabbing the fingers of the hand and tried to pry them loose with all his vampiric strength. The hand let go of her throat then started to thrash about trying to choke Angel instead. It took Angel and Xanders combined effort to wrestle the arm back into the box. Slamming the lid shut and locking it back up.

"Are you alright Buffy." Dawn asked her sister. Her face a grimace of concern.

"Yeah.." she coughed "Damn that thing had major grip."

"What the heck was that?" Willow said.

"It looked like an arm." Oz deadpanned.

"Clearly its the hell-mouths answer to what do you get the slayer who has everything." Xander cut in. Glaring angrily at the box containing the offending appendage. He had to seriously resist the urge to get a shoota and blast the damn thing.

"It cant be, she wouldn't." Angel muttered. Staring at the box with mounting horror.

Xander rounded on him. "What, a vamps version of snakes in a can or do you care to share?"

"Angel?" Buffy stared at him with some confusion.

"Its a legend, from way before my time even. About a demon brought forth to rid the earth from the plague of humanity. Separate the righteous from the wicked, and then burn the righteous down. They called him the Judge."

Giles took of his glasses, polishing them furiously with a handkerchief. "The judge? T-this is he?"

"Obviously not all of him." Dawn deadpanned.

Buffy waved her hand. "Still needing more back story here." she snipped.

"He couldn't be killed yes?" Giles said as he looked at Angel for confirmation, who nodded "An army was sent against him, most of them died. But finally they were able to dismember him, but not kill him." Giles continued.

"And the pieces were scattered to the four corners of the earth." Angel finished.

"How does that work anyway. The corners of the earth. What with it being round and all." Oz mused out loud.

"I've kinda wondered that myself." Xander quipped in return.

"So now all the parts are being gathered here." Jenny said, ignoring the two boys antics.

"By Drusilla." Buffy added. "Those were spikes cronies outside."

"Shes crazy enough to do it." Angel growled.

"Do what? Re-assemble the judge?" Willow asked quietly.

"And unleash Armageddon." Angel said sotto voce.

"Is anybody else gonna have cake?" Cordelia cut in, fed up with the doom and gloom conversation, she walked off to grab a slice while the others continued their discussion.

"We need to get this out of town, its imperative that we keep this out of Drusilla's hands at all costs." Giles said while still trying to polish a hole into his glasses.

"Angel, you have to do it, you're the only one who can protect this thing." Jenny stated.

"Shouldn't we try to destroy it instead?" Dawn cut in "I mean if we take it somewhere else whats to stop them from finding it again and bringing it right back here?"

"We can't destroy it." Giles said. "people tried before without success. Thats why the boxes were scattered in the first place."

"I say we pour this thing in concrete and toss it into the deepest part of the ocean" Xander stated, banging a fist on top of the box.

"There's no time for that." Jenny insisted. "We need to get this out of here now."

"She's right" Angel nodded. "I'll take it out of here. With any luck I can catch a ship to china or something."

"Whoa whoa, CHINA?!" Buffy shouted. "How long did you plan to be gone."

"I don't know. Maybe a few months." Angel sighed.

"You know those newfangled flying machines are a lot safer then they used to be."

"I can't fly Buffy, theres no sure way to guard against the daylight. I don't like this anymore than you do Buffy. But there's no other choice." Angel said, staring into her eyes.

"When?" She breathed, choking back a stab of dread at the prospect of losing Angel.

"Tonight. As soon as possible."

"But its my birthday." she whispered. Fighting back the tears she felt welling up."

Angel stared into her eyes for a long moment. Unable to offer her comfort.

"I'll drive you to the docks." Jenny offered.

OoO

The drive to the docs did not take all that long. But everyone was quiet and on edge, making the trip feel so much longer. Buffy was sad and sulky. Angel was brooding like a pro about what to do with the box once he got to Asia. Jenny too, was silent all the way. Once at the docks Buffy and Angel proceeded alone. Jenny remained in her car to give them some privacy to say their farewells. As they walked towards the ship that would take him to Asia, Buffy held onto Angels arm. Unwilling to part with him.

"Are we gonna be okay? Us I mean." Buffy mumbled sadly.

"What do you mean Buffy?" Angel asked her quietly. Trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Six months, a year. Who knows how long until we will see each-other again."

Slowly Angel put the box containing the Judge's arm down "I will be back Buffy. I promise." he fished into his coat pocket producing a silver ring with a hands, a crown and wings. "I have something for you. For your birthday. I wanted to give it to you earlier but..."

"Its beautiful." said Buffy. A small smile appearing on her lips for the first time since they left the Bronze.

"My people... before I was changed, they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a Claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship. The crown represents loyalty. And the heart... well, you know."

Buffy gazed into his eyes a moment. A single tear slipped down her face.

"Wear it with the heart towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this" Angel finished. Showing her his hand. A similar ring around his own finger.

Buffy gave him a kiss, then slid the ring around her finger. They stood in silence for a moment.

"I don't wanna do this." Buffy whispered.

"Me neither."

"So don't go. Well find another way."

Angel said nothing. Instead he leaned forward. Locking lips with hers. One final goodbye kiss. It did not last very long as they were rudely interrupted by Spikes cronies.

Two of them leapt off the ship itself while another two ran up the pier itself. Buffy and Angel broke off from each other. Buffy delivering a right cross as her opponent closed the distance. She followed up with a crane kick that send the vampire crashing into a stack of crates.

Angel let out a vicious snarl. Delivering a trio of punches to his opponents chest. He then grabbed the Vampire by the hair and yanked his head down. Bringing up his knee to smash into the guys nose. It shattered with a satisfying crunch.

The Vampire fighting Buffy got up from the stack of broken crates. Behind her the third one approached, twirling a boat hook he had picked up. He swiped at her with the rusty piece of steel, narrowly missing her face. Buffy lashed out with her foot. Delivering a savage kick to the groin. As the Vampire collapsed in pain she grabbed the hook and smashed it into his skull. Dusting it. In the chaos of combat, none of them saw Dalton sneak up and snatch the box away.

Angel kicked his assailant repeatedly in the stomach. Growling as he shifted into his game face. He was about to finish him off when he heard a cry from Buffy. The remaining vampire had managed to grab her from behind and tossed her off the pier into the cold dark waters below. Without thinking Angel Backhanded his opponent aside, then jumped in after her.

OoO

Almost forty five minutes later Buffy swept through the library doors like a thundercloud. The rest of the scooby gang, sans Oz had been waiting for her to return. Seeing her thunderous expression Giles rose from his seat.

"Buffy what happened?"

"Dru's guys ambushed us. They got the box." Buffy scowled.

"Wheres Jenny?"

"She took Angel to get clothing, I had some here."

"And we needed clothing why?" Xander asked.

"We got wet." Buffy deadpanned. "Giles what do we know?"

The elder watcher rose from his seat, a frown plastered on his face."The more I study the Judge the less I like him. His touch can literally burn the humanity out of you. A true creature of evil can survive the process. No human ever has."

"Whats the problem, we send Cordy to fight this guy and go for pizza." Xander quipped, but the joke fell on deaf ears. Giles continued explaining what he had learned.

"No weapon forged can kill him. Not very encouraging. If we could only stop them from assembling him."

"We need to find his weak spots and we need to find ut where they are keeping him." Buffy scowled as she looked over Giles notes.

It was then that Angel and Jenny arrived. With everyone assembled the scoobies pulled out every book that seemed relevant to the current crisis and began to research. Several hours passed and their moods grew darker as they came up with no new information. It was just over two in the morning when Xander let out a disgusted sigh.

"I think I've read this already." he said with a glare at the book he was holding. As if willing the thing to burst into flames for wasting his time.

Dawn let out a yawn from her seat in the corner. A pile of books lay stacked up next to her. "I'm getting nowhere either."

"Any luck Angel?" Giles asked the vampire as he emerged from the stacks with another tome. But before Angel could answer Giles motioned for him to be quiet as he spotted Buffy, asleep in his office chair. Her face resting on the book she had been reading. "It seems Buffy needed some rest."

"Yes she hasn't been sleeping well, tossing and turning."Angel said quietly, causing everyone to stare at him. "What? She told me. Cause of her dreams."

It was several minutes later when Buffy suddenly woke with a cry of alarm. "Angel!"

"I'm here Buffy, what happened."

"I think I know where spike and Drusilla are." Buffy said. "I saw them, in my dream. They are in an abandoned factory. We have to go."

"Thats very good, however you do need a plan. I know you're concerned Buffy but you can't just go off half cocked." Giles replied as he came down the stairs with more books to research the Judge.

"I have a plan." She said as she put on her jacket. "Angel and I go to the factory, do a little recon. Find out how far they've gotten with assembling the Judge. You guys check any places the boxes could be coming into town. Airports, shipping yards, anything you can think off. We need to stop them from getting all the boxes into one place."

"Yes thats actually quite a good plan." Giles stammered.

"This thing is nasty and its real Giles, we can't wait for it to come to us." Buffy replied before she and Angel marched out the library.

Way in the back Xander was observing the conversation when Dawn quietly came over to him.

"What are you thinking?" She asked. "You got that look on your face."

Xander gave her a quizzical glance. "What look?"

"You get this sort of far away glare in your eyes when you're thinking deeply about something."

"I just feel like were wasting our time here. We've already gone over a dozen or more volumes worth of books and they all say the same thing. No, were definitely wasting time here. We need to get to my place and gather as much firepower as we can and get ready to make a stand."

"Well, since they want us to go stake out possible shipping locations id say nows the perfect time to sneak away."

OoO

Dawn and Xander exited the school grounds. They had told Giles they would stake out the Bus station at the edge of town. Giving them all the time they needed to make their way to Ravens Garage.

They threw open the front door as they marched into the place. Startling Bob who had been sleeping on top if the front office desk, and promptly fell off it, landing flat on his face.

Picking himself painfully off the floor he grumbled under his breath. "Why'se yous makin all dot racket. Stupid 'umies."

Dawn and Xander made a beeline for the armory. Which was little more then a small store room that Xander had reinforced with some metal plating. It was where he kept all of his finished weapons and spare munitions. They briefly passed through the kitchen where Wingnut was busy making a grilled cheese sandwich using one of the spare Burna's. The smell of burning cheese and partially carbonized bread permeated the room.

"Lets see what do we have. Four combi shootas. Half a dozen stikk bombs. Forty clips of anti vamp ammo. Ten gallons of holy water. Assorted combat blades. Six cannisters of Squig gas. You know I really wish you'd make me a bolter." Dawn said as she took stock of the supplies.

"I told you I will make you a bolter or bolt pistol as soon as I can figure out how to make the proper munition for it." Xander groused. She had been pestering him to make her a bolt gun and chain sword for days now, ever since she learned about his newfound engineering and manufacturing skills.

Its not like Xander didn't want to make her some personal wargear. It was more a matter of figuring out how to make it work. Imperial technology being somewhat different from all the Ork tech floating around his brain. He was positive he could replicate it given enough time though.

Looking over his supplies he let out a disgusted sigh. "Somehow I don't think this will cut it. Giles said it took an army to kill this thing last time around."

"Well since we don't have an army I suppose mass firepower will have to do the trick." Dawn quipped.

"Except were a little short on that front too. Sure this stuff is enough to deal with our regular clientèle of demons and vamps. But this Judge guy is supposed to be invincible."

"So build some bigger guns. If its bigger firepower we need then make it happen."

"Theres no time to build something bigger. If we want to be ready well need weapons now."

"Well maybe you can just buy something?" Dawn said, then shook her head. "Forget it, dumb idea."

"Actually you gave 'me' an idea." Xander replied. A crazed twinkle In his eye.

"What? Don't tell me were going to rob a gun store now." Dawn said jokingly with a grin. That grin quickly faded though when she saw Xanders contemplative expression.

"Not a gun store no." he said then called out to the Grots in his loudest warboss voice. "WINGNUT! BOB! FIXIT! GED OVA 'ERE. NOW!"

The three Grots soon came a running. Almost tripping over one-another in their haste to obey their Warboss. They barreled into the room, lining up in front of Xander and Dawn. For some reason Wingnut had one of his boots in his mouth and a half eaten grilled cheese sandwich on his foot instead of the other way around.

"Right... Gretches! Its time ta move out. Da warboss needs more Dakka... and ah knows juuust where ta gets some. Lets load up da lobba. Its time ter go lootin!"

OoO

The vampire party was in full swing as Buffy and Angel quietly snuck across the walkway that snaked through the rafters of the old factory complex. After looking around for a but Buffy turned to Angel, concern written all over her face.

"I saw this, the party."

Their attention was drawn back to the floor below as Spike and Drusilla made their entrance, followed by the hulking blue armored form of the Judge.

"We should get out of here Buffy." Angel whispered urgently. But things turned out differently.

Below them the judge looked left and right as if he expected to find something. The demon sniffed the air in agitation, drawing spikes attention.

"What is it?" the wheelchair bound vampire demanded.

Sniffing the air one more time the judge suddenly looked up. Staring straight at Buffy and Angel and letting loose a challenging growl.

"Run for it." Angel urged. But just as they turned to leave they found themselves surrounded on all sides by Spikes cronies.

OoO

The Sunnydale National Guard Armory was primarily used as a training post, This meant that a lot of the time the base was only lightly staffed because most of the troops were out on manoeuvres or survival training in the desert. Tonight was such a night, with only one platoon on base. This being Sunnydale, aka Sunnyhell to those in the know, the base was a bit worse for wear. And security was awfully lax. Though relatively small, the armory was well stocked. Out on the grounds several sentries were walking the perimeter fence. Overhead the skies broke as it began to rain, slowly at first, but quickly gathering in intensity.

With a low rumble, a heavily remodeled Dodge Ram Pickup Truck four seater pulled up to the back of the main building, just outside the perimeter fence. Heavy duty steel plates had been welded to the bodywork in a haphazard way, spray painted in bright firetruck red and decorated with almost neon blue fanged skull symbols. The front of the truck had a very large set of steel bull-bars bolted to it, complete with a set of large cow horns as an ornament. Dark tinted windows shielded the occupants from prying eyes. The back of the truck was covered by a black tarp.

"Show time" Xander grinned as he opened the door and jumped out into the rain. Dawn following suit from the passenger side. The back doors also swung open, as Wingnut Fixit and Bob emerged from the backseat. Hauling bolt-cutters, hacksaws and grinding tools. Dawn was carrying a modified paint-ball gun slung over her shoulder.

Xander pulled away the tarp, revealing a large multi tubed launching device. Like a multi mortar. Every tube wide enough to hold a tennis ball sized projectile. He swung the device round and aimed it at the sky over the armory.

"The lobba is loaded, Fire in the hole." he chuckled as he pushed a really big red button on the device. The label below it read: 'Push dis ta fire, stoopid!'

With a dull series of whoomps the device shot a dozen glass orbs filled with greenish gas into the air. There was a clunking sound and the tinkle of glass as the device cycled its loader and then a second series of whoomps as the second salvo shot high into the air.

"Masks on folks." Xander quipped as he pulled a gas-mask over his face. Dawn and the Gretchin followed suit. As the first series of glass spheres came crashing to the ground in showers of glass shards the launcher spat a third volley into the air.

Dawn casually walked up to the fence, her Sororitas training kicking in as she took aim with the paint-ball gun. Aiming for the windows on the second floor of the main office she squeezed off a series of shots. Marble sized glass spheres instead of paint-balls thumping from the barrel with each pull of the trigger. They crashed through the second floor windows, shattering against the walls to unleash their gaseous content.

As more and more spheres crashed down all around the base a fog of green gas began to rise up, growing thicker by the minute. For a moment confusion reigned supreme as the sentries milled around in alarm. Trying to find the source of the attack. But soon the gas began to overwhelm them. One by one they fell into unconsciousness. Dawn shifted her aim, firing into the barracks windows. Soon troops began to pile out the doors trying to escape the clouds of gas only to run into the much greater fog of gas outside.

Two minutes after the first shot launched every soldier and staff member on base was sleeping soundly.

Wingnut Fixit and Bob ran up to the fence, and began tearing it down with their chosen tools, all the while cackling gleefully. Once the fence was down Xander drove the Trukk through the opening.

"What was in those things anyway?" Dawn asked as Xander parked the truck. The gas had begun to dissipate by now thanks to the heavy rainfall, so it was safe to remove the gas masks. They were rather stifling.

Xander hopped out the driving seat, hefting a bolt-cutter of his own. "Just a combination of hallucinogenic fungi spores and phenobarbital. They are going to be so spaced out when they wake up they'll probably think Martians came down and took all the stuff were about to steal."

With a loud snap he cut through the heavy padlock on the armory door. He let out an appreciative whistle as they stepped inside. Boxes of munitions lined the wall. There were crates of grenades, C-4, AT4 rocket launchers, claymore mines, and a myriad of other stuff.

"Were gonna need a bigger truck." Dawn deadpanned.

"That can be arranged, lets check out the motor pool." Xander replied as he walked off to do just that. Behind them the Grots began to haul crates of ammo out the door and stacking them up for transport.

The motor pool was mostly empty, many of the vehicles being out in the field with the troops on manoeuvres. However they did find two M35 Cargo trucks.

"Oh yeah, these will do just fine." Xander chuckled as he hopped into the cab of the nearest truck and started to hotwire it. After a minute of fiddling with the wiring the engine roared into life. "Alright, we got wheels. Take this to the boyz while I start the other one."

"Uhhh Xander, hate to burst your bubble but I don't have a license, I'm only fifteen. I cant legally drive a car, let alone a truck, least not until my birthday in a few weeks" Dawn said.

Xander stared at her for a moment. Tilting his head left then right as if he tried to figure something out. Finally dawn had enough of him staring at her like she was an item on display in a shop.

"What?" She asked huffily.

"Tell me... what part of robbing a military depot strikes you as legal?" Xander deadpanned. Dawn let out a groan. Unable to believe her own stupidity right then.

"I cant believe... what the hell was I thinking." she shook her head and hopped into the truck. Shifting it into gear and roaring away to start getting it loaded.

Xander walked off towards the second truck and was about to start hot-wiring it when his eye fell on something large in the back of the motor pool covered by a large tarp. The shape of it caught his attention and he hurried over to check it out. Pulling the large tarp away his face cracked into a manic grin that threatened split his face in half. For beneath the tarp was an actual M1 Abrams Tank. He stared at the war machine in silence for some time, then... slowly... he began to chuckle.

"heh..hehe...heheheh.. hahahahaha.. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Xanders body shook with manic laughter as his eyes seemed to shine with a mad light. "Yoink!" he exclaimed as he hopped into the tanks drive section. And with a rumble the engine flared into life.

Half an hour later both trucks had been loaded to capacity, and the small convoy of vehicles sped out the gates of the Sunnydale Guard Depot. Xander in the lead driving the tank, with Dawn following in the first truck, while the Grots followed her in the second one. Fixit was behind the wheel while Bob was on his knees on the floor, operating the paddles with his hands and Wingnut worked the gear shift. Xanders pickup brought up the rear, following the convoy on autopilot. Xander was cackling gleefully all the way back to the garage. The occasional echo of mad laughter emanating from the tanks driver section as the convoy vanished into the heavy rainfall.

OoO

Buffy struggled as Spikes henchmen dragged her and Angel to the Judge. Drusilla crooned excitedly.

The judge loomed closer, raising a hand to burn Buffy to cinders.

"No!" Angel shouted. Interposing himself between Buffy and the Judge "Take me instead."

Spike rolled his eyes. "You're not getting the concept mate. There is no instead. Only first and second. And if you go first, well, you won't get to see her burn."

The judge raised his hand, slowly moving closer to Buffy. At the last second she brought her legs up, leaning her weight on the two Vampires holding her arms, and kicked the judge square in the chest. Angel used the opportunity to break free, dashing forward to release the chain holding up the heavy steel chandler that had several old TV's strapped to it. The entire thing came crashing down, narrowly missing the Judge. In the confusion Buffy broke free of her captors grips. Launching into a spin kick that send them both sprawling.

"This way." she called out to Angel, pointing to where the TV chandler had smashed a hole into the floor.

Buffy and Angel jumped through, landing in one of the abandoned service tunnels underneath the factory. They broke into a run, dashing down the tunnel to put as much distance between themselves and the Judge as possible. They broke the rusted padlock on a side door that led into a utility cellar. From there they made their way up to street level and out into the rain. They didn't look back as they fled into the downpour.

They arrived at Angels hideout almost half an hour later. Soaked to the bone by the torrential rains. Buffy's teeth were chattering and she shivered uncontrollably. She felt so very cold.

"You're shaking like a leaf." Angel said with concern.

"I'm cold." Buffy gasped. Trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Let me get you something." Angel said. Making his way over to his dresser. Pulling out one of his shirts and a sweater for her to wear. At least until her own clothes were dry. "Put these on. Get under the covers, just to warm up."

Buffy silently took the offered clothes. Making her way over to Angels bed. She sat down and started to strip off her soaked vest. Angel, trying to be a gentleman turned around to give her some modicum of privacy, causing her to smile despite the shivers. As she pulled of her vest she felt a pain in her upper back. Letting out a hiss.

"Whats wrong?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, I just have a... cut or something." Buffy winced.

"Can I... let me see?"

Buffy hesitated for a moment, then said: "Okay." Using her vest to cover her chest. Her top was so soaked with water it was virtually transparent.

She turned sideways as Angel sat down next to her on the bed. With gentle fingers he examined her back, finding a shallow cut across her shoulder blades.

"Its already closed. You'll be fine." he breathed. Buffy closed her eyes and leaned into him. Rubbing her cheek against his in an almost catlike manner. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him.

"You almost went away today." she whispered sadly.

"We both did."

"Angel... I feel like I lost you." Buffy whispered. Fighting not to break down and cry. "you're right though. We cant be sure of anything.."

"Shh-shh-shh." Angel hushed her quietly. "I love you. I try not to but I can't stop."

"Me too." Buffy gasped. Almost unable to form the words. "I can't either."

As they leaned into each other she turned to face him. Her lips seeking his. They kissed, slowly at first. Their movement uncertain. But with each kiss they grew more passionate.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." Angel tried to say. But Buffy didn't let him finish.

"Don't.. Just kiss me." She urged. Her lips clamping onto his with an almost desperate passion.

They stayed locked together like that for several minutes. Their lips practically glued together as their tongues dueled. Angel leaned back onto the bed, dragging Buffy with him. Her hands Roamed all over his chest, almost clawing at his shirt. Until eventually she literally ripped it off him.

Angels own hands were rather busy too. Sliding down her sides until they paused at her hips before going back up and under her shirt, lifting it up and over her head. He tossed the soaked shirt aside and began to struggle with her clasp of her Bra. Mentally swearing that whoever invented the darn things must have been a sadist as he fiddled with the clasp. Finally he undid it and slowly he pulled her Bra off. Revealing the creamy white mounds beneath.

Buffy blushed slightly as he undid her bra, but her desire squashed any feelings of embarrassment before long. She wanted him badly. She leaned down, her breasts touching against his chest, and kissed his neck. She had been waiting for this moment for so long, and she wanted to make it last. She felt his hands slide across her back. His fingers tracing her spine down to the small of her back, and then his hands gently cupped her ass. Eliciting a slight moan from her as he squeezed it lightly.

She reached down with her hand in-between their bodies as she searched for her belt and undid it. As soon as her pants came loose Angel hooked his fingers into the waistband of them and slowly pulled them down until they were around her knees. She wriggled her legs out one by one and kicked them aside as angel shimmied out of his own pants. The two of them rolled over so that Angel was on top for the moment. Their eyes locked and they stared into each other for a moment, then resumed their passionate kiss with a vengeance.

After another minute or two Angel broke the kiss and slowly slid down her body. Planting kisses all over. He started at her neck. Then her collarbone. Next he kissed each of her breasts and then slid down her belly. Kissing her abdomen and her navel. She closed her eyes as he hovered over her pelvic mound. And she let out a soft squeal of delight as he kissed it too. She felt his fingers grasp the waistband of her panties and begin to pull them down slowly. Her face suddenly felt uncomfortably hot. And as her panties came all the way off she felt a surge of moisture in her vagina.

Angel savored the moment, admiring her womanhood. He noticed that she had trimmed her pubes until only a tiny strip of warm blond curls remained. He gave it another kiss, drawing forth a moan from Buffy. Then he kissed up her inner thigh until he reached her knee, then came down again and up her other leg, then down again. He was driving her crazy with lust and she bit her lip as not to cry out.

"Angel.. s-stop teasing me. I-I need you." She moaned

Angel smiled and then moved his mouth over her warm wet opening. This time she did cry out as his tongue probed between her labia and found that most sensitive little pearl. Her fingers clawed at the bedsheets as Angels tongue danced across her womanhood and clit. She had masturbated before, but this sensation was unlike anything she had managed to do herself. It felt like tiny bolts of electricity shooting up her spine.

He kept it up for several minutes until suddenly her entire body went rigid and she let out a high pitched cry of pleasure as she climaxed. Her breath was labored and her body glistened with sweat. She lay there panting for several moments. Her eyes closed and a perfect smile plastered onto her face. When she opened her eyes again she looked into Angels face as he was hovering over her. Leaning on his arms. She smiled at him and pulled him down in another kiss, tasting her own juices on his lips.

As they embraced she felt something hard poke against her thigh. She looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes and in response to his unasked question she slowly spread her legs. Their lips locked once again as she felt his manhood rub against her opening. She spread her legs wider and arched her hips, guiding him into her. As he entered her she felt another surge of pleasure. And also totally content. Here she was together with the man she loved, sharing that most intimate of moments. She couldn't remember ever being happier.

Leaning on his elbows Angel began to move his hips back and forth. Each stroke sending a surge of pleasure through her. She began to move with him. Meeting his thrusts with her own until they moved in unison. She wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him tightly against her. She never wanted to let go. She moaned his name as he pushed into her. She was getting so close again. Angel for his part was reaching his own boiling point. But he was determined to hold out for her. Their bodies rocked in sync with each other until finally Buffy let out another cry of pleasure as her orgasm crashed through her. And as she clamped her legs around him, pulling him ever deeper in the process Angel reached his own climax.

They Lay snuggled up together for the longest time. Feeling both warm and content. She looked at him with her eyes half closed as sleep was tugging at her. Her lips curved into a delicate smile.

"I love you." She whispered before they both drifted off to sleep.

Deep in the night Angel awoke suddenly, his body felt like it was on fire. He rolled out of the bed and stumbled to his feet, gasping in pain he stumbled for the exit. He landed in a heap in the pouring rain.

OoO

Across town Drusilla let out a cry of her own as her mystical abilities made her feel an echo of Angels agony. She writhed and twisted. Falling to the ground with a sob. "Ooooh... my Angel.." She moaned as spike looked on stunned. Unable to help his dark mistress of the night.

OoO

Angel doubled over, unable to move. His chest ached like he had been staked. He cried out for Buffy, but she was asleep inside. She did not hear the agonizing scream as Angels soul was torn from his body, and the demon Angelus laughed in triumph.

OoO

Xander and Dawn looked rather pleased with themselves as they entered the library in the morning. Their smiles faded however when they saw the expressions of gloom on Giles and Buffy's faces. Buffy had come in only minutes before.

"Whats going on?" Dawn asked.

"Its the Judge" Buffy said. "He's active. He nearly killed us, but Angel got us out."

"Why didn't you call?" Giles asked.

"We had to hide. We got stuck in the sewers and with the hiding and, we just split up. No one's heard from him?" Buffy asked with growing dread. They all shook their head.

"We got to stop the Judge." Xander said. "What can you tell us Buffy?"

"Not much, strong, I kicked him in the chest and felt like I had a sudden fever. If he had gotten his hands on me.."

"In time he won't need contact." Giles said. "He'll be able to turn us to charcoal with a look, the stronger he gets."

"Also, not the prettiest man in town." Buffy quipped grimly.

"I'll continue my research, we must find some kind of weakness. The rest of you should get to classes."

As the group fanned out of the library Xander broke off from the others. Dawn noticed he was about to pull another disappearing act and quickly followed him.

"Xander, where are you going?"

"You heard Buffy, the Judge is active. We've just run out of time. I'm going to the garage and prepare."

"I'll come with you." Dawn said.

"No! I need you here. Please, do as Giles said, get to class then help out with the research. If the Judge has a weakness we have to find out. And before you protest, it has nothing to do with whether or not you can fight or not, I'll be working on a weapon to fight the judge, and you aren't a mechanic Dawn."

"Alright Xander... But promise you'll come to the research tonight."

"I'll be there. And just to be safe I want you to take this.." Xander opened his backpack, pulling out a new and improved version of his Kromo. It was a lot compacter, and had a small drum magazine instead of a regular clip to allow for a much greater ammo capacity.

"This is a Slugga. Keep it in your bag. Don't use it unless you absolutely have to. Its not a bolt pistol but it will do in a pinch. Ive loaded it with the regular mix of ammo plus something extra we raided last night." He handed her a second drum magazine. This one had a large red X painted on it. "Incendiary rounds. So be extra careful with them" He said in answer to her questioning stare.

Dawn nodded. She took the magazine gingerly and quickly stuffed it and the boxy little gun in her bag.

"We'll make it through this Dawn." Xander said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he set off for the front exit.

OoO

"Are we feeling better then?"Spike asked Drusilla who was lying on the table in the factories main room. Her gaze still far away as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm naming all the stars." Drusilla moaned.

"You can't see the stars luv." Spike said. "Thats the ceiling. Also, it's day."

"I can see them, but I've named them all the same name. And theres terrible confusion." Drusilla said in a sing song voice, her hands running up and down her body in a most seductive way that made spike swallow despite himself. Cursing his luck for being bound in that fucking wheelchair. He wanted nothing more then rip the clothes off of Dru right now and ravish her.

With that option out of the question for the moment he turned back to the matter at hand, asking: "Did you see any further? Do you know what happens to Angel?"

"Well.. he moves to New York and tries to fulfill that Broadway dream. Its tough slaying, but one day he's working in the chorus when the big star twists her ankle" Angel said sarcastically as he emerged from the shadow of the factory.

Spike and Drusilla rounded on him. Spike in particular glaring daggers at the other vampire.

"You don't give up do you!" he snarled. Causing Angel to chuckle.

"As long as theres injustice in the world. As long as scum like you is walking... well.. rolling, the streets I'll be around. Look over your shoulder and I'll be there."

Spikes glare turned into a sadistic grin. "Uhm yeah.. Angel, look over 'your' shoulder. Mate."

Before Angel had a chance to do so a large powerful hand grabbed him by the arm, spinning him round to come face to face with the Judge. Who placed his other hand on Angels chest. Spike and Drusilla looked on expectantly. Waiting for Angel to burst into flames. But nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for, burn him down already." Spike roared.

"Gee maybe he's broken." Angel taunted. "Can we hurry this up? It kinda itches."

The Judge let go of him and grumbled. "This one can not be burned. He is pure. There is no humanity in him."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Angel chuckled.

Drusilla looked at him longingly. "Angel." she spoke quietly. Her voice full of excitement and lust.

"Yeah baby, I'm back."

"Its really true?" Spike said in disbelief.

"Its really true!" Angelus replied. "Ive come home."

"No more of this 'I've got a soul' crap!"

"What can I say hmm..." Angelus mused as he struck a match against the table Drusilla was reclining on and lit a cigarette "i was just going through a phase."

Spike laughed darkly. "This is great, this is so, so great."

"Everything in my head is singing." Drusilla hummed as she started dancing on the table in a seductive manner. "Were a family again. We'll feed, and we'll play." She growled in a predatory manner.

"I gotta tell you, it made me sick to my stomach watching you be the slayers lapdog." spike said. Making Angelus growl into his face, right before kissing him on the forehead, drawing another bout of laughter from the wheelchair bound vampire.

"How did this happen?" Drusilla hummed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Angelus replied. Hopping up and sitting cross-legged on the table.

"Who cares!" Spike exclaimed. "What matters is he's back. Now its four against two. Which are the kind of odds I like to play."

"Were going to destroy the world." Drusilla giggled, leaning towards Angelus. "wanna come?"

"Destroying the world, great." Angelus mused as he tossed away the half smoked cigarette. "I'm more interested in the slayer."

"Well shes in the world, so that should work itself out." Spike said.

"Give me tonight." Angelus said as he turned to the other two. "Lay low for a night, I guarantee by the time you go public she won't be anything resembling a threat."

"Spike cracked a sadistic smile. "You've really got a yen to hurt this girl haven't you?"

"What can I say, she made me feel like a human being. Thats not the kind of thing a fellow just forgives."

"And what about Scrapyard. We still know next to nothing about this bloke. Where he operates from, how he gets his gear. You were there at the church mate, you saw the damage the bastard can do."

"Let old blue over there handle Scrapyard if he shows his face. Me, I want the Slayer."

OoO

Sparks flew and metal ran molten as Xander and the Grots worked round the clock to cut apart and strip the Abrams tank. Armor plates were cut to size and taken to the forge where they were molded into new shapes with sheer brute force. Being a composite armor of metal and ceramics the plates couldn't be simply melted down. The sound of hammer blows became utterly deafening as they pounded the plates into shape. Power-saws howled, rivet guns barked and blow torches belched flame as they gave shape to Xanders latest creation while in the background an old beat up stereo was playing the 'Weird Science' theme repeatedly on full blast.

Parts were ripped out of the quickly dwindling Abrams, and re-purposed for various projects around the workshop. The powerful Honeywell AGT1500 gas turbine engine and the entire track section finding a new home in the still incomplete Battlewagon. And so did most of the tanks electrics and electronics. But that was not where the armor plates went.

The armor of the tank instead found a new purpose in the outer shell of Xanders 'Mega Armor.' making a workable exo-frame had been quite a challenge. In the world of the forty first millennium Orks who wore Mega Armor never took it off, because some smart runt might get the bright idea to steal it. The suit was actually build around the wearer, and once done the Orks were locked in. Which did complicate things a bit for the wearer. Since their hands were locked inside the suit as well they usually had to be spoon fed by a Grot slave. And lets not even mention bathroom trips. Seriously, don't go there.

Xander however couldn't walk around in the suit all the time and so he needed to come up with a system that would allow him to enter and exit the suit relatively easily. Enter the good old clamshell design. Basically the torso of the suit would fold open like the shell of a clam, allowing the operator to climb in and out with a minimum of fuss.

Xander wiped his brow to stop sweat from getting into his eyes. Smearing his forehead with machine oil. He was currently hooking up the power feed for the right arms main weapons. A pair of M134 Miniguns fed from an ammo hopper on the back of the suit. Each gun capable of spitting out up to six thousand rounds a minute. Serious Dakka for the serious Warboss. As if that wasn't enough, welded above each shoulder was a boxy three tubed launcher capable of firing Fin-stabilized HEDP 502 (High Explosive Dual Purpose) rockets. Giving him a total of six rocket shots.

Was it overkill? Under any other circumstance it would be. But since they were facing a demon that by all accounts couldn't be killed, Xander decided to follow the ancient Orkish wisdom that: 'Dere ain't no such fing as too much Dakka'. This 'Judge' claimed to be invincible? Fine, then Xander would put that claim to the test with extreme prejudice.

He just finished soldering the last power connection on the armor when his watch beeped. It was time to join the others at the library like he had promised Dawn. He screwed the control panel shut then lowered the armor plate down to protect it. He gave the armor one less look over. It was, in a word, ugly. It was crude, way too bulky, and every armor plate was scratched up and off color thanks to the improvised reforging process he had subjected them to. The suit was also poorly balanced and much too heavy. But it would have to do for now. After all it was a prototype as well as a rush job.

The next one would be better, stronger, tougher, and ten times as deadly. He quickly washed the grime off his hands, grabbed a clean shirt then ran out the door.

OoO

Buffy pushed open the door to Angels hideout. She slowly made her way inside, looking around to see if he was home. She had been looking for him since that morning. She looked over to the bed where she and Angel had shared a night of passion when a sound behind her made her turn. Coming face to face with..

"Angel." Buffy gasped in surprise, seeing him stand there, sans shirt.

"Hey Buffy."

"Where have you been, where did you go? Ive been looking for you all over." Buffy said. Her voice full of relief.

"Ive been around." Angel deadpanned.

Buffy hugged him tightly. "I was freaking out, you just disappeared."

"What? I took off." Angel said coldy, breaking her embrace and walking over to his dresser to put on a shirt.

"But you didn't say anything. You just left."

"Yeah, like I really wanted to stick around after that." Angel snorted as he buttoned up his shirt.

Buffy looked stunned. "what?" was all she managed to say.

"You've got a lot to learn about men kiddo. Although I guess you proved that last night."

"What are you saying?" Buffy's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Lets not make a big deal out of it, okay?" Angel said nonchalantly as he brushed past her and put on his coat. "In fact lets not talk about it at all. It happened."

"I don't understand." Buffy's voice wavered. "Was it.. me? Was I not good?"

"Oh you were great, really. I thought you were a pro." Angel said with a smirk.

Buffy looked dumbstruck. Like he had actually physically hit her. "How can you say that to me."

"Lighten up, it was a good time. We don't have to make a big deal out of it."

"It is a big deal!" Buffy almost shouted. Tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't understand why he was treating her so coldly.

"Its what? Bells ringing, fireworks? A dulcet choir of pretty little birdies?" Angel said laughing. "Come on Buffy its not like I've never been there before." Then his tone turned darkly. "I should have known you wouldn't be able to handle it." Then he turned and walked away.

"Angel!..." Buffy shouted, then her voice turned into barely a whisper as tears ran freely. "I love you."

"Oh right.. I love you to. Ill call you." Angel said, and then he was gone. Leaving Buffy in tears.

OoO

Everyone had gathered once more in the library in an effort to learn more about the Judge. Even Oz and Cordelia were present. The search for information had taken on a new urgency. Books were piled haphazardly everywhere. And everyone was looking to find the Judge's one weakness. If any existed.

"Ugh.. every time we find something on the Judge it says the exact same thing." Dawn sighed in disgust. "No weapon forged.. took an army.. yada yada yada. There's no useful information on him anywhere."

"I hate to say it.. but I think Dawny has a point." said willow as she closed the book she had been reading. "Were running out of time."

Giles emerged from his office, a book in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. "I do admit the situation seems rather bleak at the present."

"Were going in circles Giles. We need a fresh perspective." Willow said as she put her book on one of the many piles spread around the library.

"What I need is something to drink." Dawn said as she hopped out of her seat and stretched her arms and back. "I'm gonna run down to the vending machines. Anyone else want anything?"

"Wait up ill join you." Willow said as she followed Dawn out the door.

As the two girls left, Jenny's cellphone rang. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the number. She walked into the stacks all the way to the back and answered it.

"What do you want uncle?" She hissed into the receiver with barely contained hostility.

"The curse is broken. The Elder woman has seen it. The demon is free."

The cellphone fell from her suddenly numb fingers. Hitting the polished wooden floor with a crack.

OoO

Dawn and Willow were on their way back to the library from the vending machines. Their arms full of snacks and soda's, when suddenly the lights in the hallway went out.

"Whats going on?" Willow squeaked.

"I don't know, but we better get back to the others." Dawn answered. Her gut telling her something was up.

"Willow, Dawn." Came Angels voice from behind them. They turned around to see him standing in the darkness.

"Angel." Dawn said surprised. And the feeling in her gut intensified as she looked at him.

"You're okay." Willow said happily. "Have you seen Buffy? She's been looking for you."

"Yeah, hey whats with the lights?" Angel asked as he looked around the dark hallway.

"We don't know. We were just about to check." Dawn said.

"forget about that for a minute, Dawny, go get the others. I need to show you guys something." said Angel.

"Okay, ill go get them now." Dawn said as she took willows snacks and ran off to the library. The further she went the more intense her feeling of unease became. She stopped just outside the library door, dropped the snacks and soda's, grabbed her backpack from the coat hanger next to the library doors and double timed back to Willow.

Meanwhile Angel had motioned for willow to come and see something special. Willow did not have the same gut feeling as Dawn and so she approached the master vampire without fear. She was about three quarters of the way there when Jenny suddenly emerged from one of the side passages.

"Willow stop! Get away from him." She called out. Holding a cross in her hand.

Willow turned around in confusion. "what?"

That split second was all Angelus needed to strike. He crossed the distance between him and willow in the blink of an eye and grabbed her in a choke hold.

"Let her go." Shouted Dawn as she returned to the hallway just then.

"Hmm lets see.. nope I don't think I will." Angel chuckled darkly.

"Angel?" Willow whimpered as he half chocked her.

"He's not Angel anymore." Jenny and Dawn said at almost the exact same time.

"Wrong, I am Angel at last." Angelus snarled through a sharp toothed grin. "and I got a message for Buffy."

"Then give it to me yourself." Came Buffy's voice from behind him."

Angelus turned, to find Buffy standing in the doorway. He smiled viciously. "Its not really the kind of message one tells. Its more the kind of, find the dead dismembered bodies of your friends, kind of message."

Angel this can't be you. Please, some part of you must remember who you really are." Buffy pleaded with him.

"I thought we already covered this part."

It was that moment Xander arrived on the scene. Coming through the side door next to Jenny and Dawn. "Whats going on here."

"Well if it isn't Harris. The most useless one of the group." Angel snarled as he looked over his shoulder, unwilling to turn his back on Buffy.

"Angel has turned." Dawn hissed to Xander.

Seeing the master Vampire hold willow in a choke hold almost made Xander snap. For a moment all he could see was red. But he fought down the killing rage. "Let her go dead boy. Or I swear I'll.."

"You do WHAT! Huh Harris?" Angel growled. "Bore me to death with your stupid jokes? Shut up and stand there being useless as always. This is between me and Buffy."

"Angel talk to me." Buffy pleaded. "we can fix this. Well figure out whats wrong and help you."

"Dream on schoolgirl. Your boyfriend is dead. And all of you will soon follow."

Behind him Dawn reached into her backpack, pulling out the Slugga Xander had given her. With a silent click she slid the safety off and raised the weapon, taking aim at Angelus head.

Jenny's eyes grew wide as saucers when she saw Dawn pull the strange gun from her backpack. "What are you doing." she hissed quietly at the girl. But Angelus had heard her. He turned his head to see what was happening just as Dawn pulled the trigger.

The gun bucked in her hand with an earsplitting DAKKA. Sending a flaming tracer round screaming down the hallway. The guns recoil was stronger then she expected, and it threw of her aim. Instead of blasting his skull to splinters the shot landed in Angelus shoulder with enough force to tear the upper arm bone from its socket, shatter his collarbone, scorch his flesh and then exit on the other side. The arm holding willow lost all function and the terrified redhead tire free, scrambling to safety.

With willow out of the way Dawn emptied the rest of the magazine, but Angelus was already sprinting for the exit, and only a few shots found their mark. Most of them tearing into his back, leaving ugly wounds that while painful, were not lethal to a vampire.

"THIS ISNT OVER!" Angelus roared as he vanished into the night.

Buffy looked on stunned. She had been ready to strike and save Willow, but then Dawn, her little sister Dawn had pulled out a GUN of all things and... her mind simply shut down for a moment. She could not comprehend what she had been seeing. The others lead her back to the library where they told the rest of the gang what had happened.

OoO

Angelus was Snarling with rage as he entered the factory.

"Whats the matter mate, plans not go as expected." Spike smirked.

"They shot me. They goddamn shot me!" Angelus roared in indignation as he cradled his wounded arm. The bone was already mending thanks to the teenage girl who's blood he had drained on the way back. But it would be several hours before he could use it again even slightly. Those silver bullets had hurt way more then they should have, and those tracers had burned his flesh. Making the wounds infinitely harder to heal.

"Wait who shot you?" Spike asked in confusion.

"The slayers little sister. She pulled some kind of gun at me and shot me to hell."

Spikes face turned into a snarl of rage. "Its that Scrapyard bloke. I'm sure of it. The only way the little bit could get her hands on a gun of any kind is if he gave her one. I knew that bastard was in cahoots with the slayer and her little ninny band. " he spat. Almost incoherent with fury. "Thats it, were moving up the plan. We attack tonight, before they can come after us."

"I will be ready by then." Said the Judge as he emerged from the gloom of the factory.

"Tch, you will only slow us down with those wheels. But don't worry. I'll take good care of Dru while were out." Angelus smirked.

"I won't be in this chair forever mate." Spike growled. "Get ready to move. Soon as the sun goes down tonight we make this town burn."

OoO

"And you're absolutely certain Angel has reverted to his former self?" Giles asked once again. After they had explained what happened. Buffy was still half in shock.

"Yeah, were all certain. Anyone not feeling certain here?" Xander said sarcastically as he paced up and down the length of the library.

"You wouldn't have believed him." Willow said meekly. Her neck still felt sore. "He came here to kill us."

"Well he failed." Dawn stated. "We can sit around here and wallow in despair or we can take the offensive while he's wounded."

"What are you saying." Buffy rose up from her seat. The shock of events finally wearing off. "You wanna go and kill Angel."

"He's not Angel anymore." Xander said fatly. But Buffy ignored him.

"And where the hell did you get that gun." Buffy screamed in Dawns face. "Have you lost your goddamn mind!"

"Scrapyard gave it to me. For protection!. If he hadn't Willow would be dead now." Dawn yelled back.

"Ive told you to stay AWAY from that freak!" Buffy shrieked at the top of her lungs, snatching the gun from the table where Dawn had put it and throwing it against the cage where Giles kept the rest of the weapons as well as some of his more dangerous tomes and books. The Slugga broke into several pieces as it hit the unyielding steel frame. "Why wont you ever listen!"

"Buffy thats enough!" Giles said sternly. "We can deal with this matter later. Right now we have a crisis on our hands, and if we do not act soon there may not be a future for any of us! We need to figure out what happened. What caused Angel to revert. Did you notice anything at all?"

Buffy sank back into her seat at Giles reprimand. "I should have known. He was acting so different. I should have known. The things he said."

"What things?" Asked Giles.

"Its private." Buffy mumbled.

"But you didn't notice he'd turned bad?" Jenny asked.

"How did you?" Said willow. "You knew. You told me to get away from him."

"Well I... I saw his face." Jenny said hurriedly.

"Bullshit!" Dawn shouted. "I was in the same spot you were. You couldn't see shit in that hallway. You're lying."

"N-no.. I.. " Jenny fumbled for an explanation.

Buffy rounded on her. "Is that true? Did you know. How did you know!"

"I... I can't.." Jenny began. But Buffy suddenly pounced on her. Pinning her up against the wall with her left hand. Her right held back, ready to lash out.

"YOU KNEW! YOU CAUSED THIS DIDNT YOU! ANSWER ME!" Buffy was screaming through her tears. Her grip slackened and she fell to her knees, unable to stand as he body shook with sobs.

"I didn't know what would happen." jenny almost whispered. "i was sent here to watch Angel. To make sure the Gypsy curse on him held. I didn't know what would happen. They never told me."

It took several minutes for Buffy to calm down enough to be able to speak. When she did, her voice was a hoarse croak. "Curse him again."

"I can't" jenny said sadly.

"Don't give me that nonsense, Curse him again. Fix this."

"I can't Buffy. Those magics are long lost, even to my people."

Buffy sank back into her seat as more tears welled up. She sat there for several more minutes, crying silently.

It was Cordelia who eventually broke the silence. "This is just great. Theres an unkillable demon in town. Angel's joined his team. Our slayer is a basket case. I say we hit bottom."

"Much as I hate to agree with her, I think she's right." Willow said. "We've tried to find a weakness to exploit and come up empty. And we lost one of our allies."

"Then we'll just have to make do with what we got." Buffy said suddenly. Rubbing her eyes dry. They were red and puffy. "Since we know Angel has joined their team they will most likely make their move soon. We'll have to hit them before they hit us, and hope we can stop the judge without an army."

"This has all the makings of a suicide run." Giles sighed tiredly.

"I know Giles." Buffy said softly. "But I don't now what else to do."

Giles nodded in resignation. "So what do we do?"

"We meet back here this afternoon. We'll grab what weapons we can and go to the factory. Theres a chance they've moved from there already, so if thats the case we find their most likely target and hit them there."

OoO

They did just as they planned. The whole scooby gang gathered in the library, loaded two big sports bags full of weapons and then hopped into Oz his van. They drove to the factory in grim silence. Xander had been unable to find a good excuse to get out of the fight and so had his Grots prepare his armor and load it onto one of the trucks. The scoobies smashed their way into the factory only to find it abandoned.

"Shit I knew it." Buffy cursed. "They moved. Where could they have gone?"

"They'd need a crowded place to carry out their massacre." Giles said grimly

"The bronze?" Dawn offered.

"Closed tonight." Cordelia said.

"Well theres not a lot of places to go in Sunnydale." Xander said as he racked his brain for locations.

"Uhm guys... If I were to line up someplace to get slaughtered... I think I know where." Oz broke in.

OoO

The Sunnydale mall was bustling with people. Men women and children going about their daily business. They had no idea their little trip was about to be rudely interrupted. From the entrance to the parking garage Angelus, Drusilla and the Judge emerged, flanked by over a dozen henchmen. The goons quickly spread around the mall at Angelus command. Locking all the exits and trapping the people inside.

OoO

The elevator opened up to reveal the scoobies. One of the vampire flunkies standing guard next to the elevator was dusted instantly. As they emerged from the elevator the scoobies fell into a loose combat formation.

"They are here. This is it guys. Get ready for the biggest battle we ever faced." Buffy said as she gripped the bag of weapons they were carrying tightly.

None of them noticed as Xander suddenly broke off from the group and sprinted for the exit. Pressing the hidden signal button on his watch.

OoO

"Time to do your thing Blue." Angelus said to the Judge, who stepped forward and raised his hand.

A bright beam of ethereal heat leapt from the Judge's hand. Striking the nearest group of shoppers. The beam flash fried their bones. Turning them into superheated gas. This in turn vaporised their body fluids, which cooked their flesh in less then two seconds. They did not even feel any pain as their bodies literally exploded. The cooked meat disintegrating into ashes. All this took place in three seconds flat. Making it seem as if they simply vanished in puffs of foul smelling smoke. As the judge raised his other hand for a second blast a trio of arrows suddenly thumped into his chest.

"Who dares!" The demon bellowed as it tore the crossbow bolts from its chest.

From the cover of the malls juice bar emerged the scoobies. Buffy, Giles, Willow, Dawn, Oz. Cordelia, and even Jenny. Despite Buffy's rejection she had decided to come along. She wanted to see this through. Giles, Buffy and Jenny were holding crossbows. While the rest of the scoobies were carrying various weapons, ranging from stakes to battle axes.

"What do we do now?" Giles asked Buffy.

"Hold off the flunkies as best you can. I will try and dismember papa smurf ." Buffy said as she dropped her crossbow and hefted a two handed battle axe.

OoO

Outside the mall a military M35 Cargo truck pulled up to one of the loading docks. The truck had been re-sprayed in bright red and garish blue colors with checkered black and white decorations thrown on in a random fashion. It made for a bizarre sight. Not as bizarre as the driver though. In an attempt to disguise himself, Fixit was wearing a cowboy hat and sunglasses that were way to big for him. The other two Grots remained out of sight as they worked the pedals and shift. Trying to park the truck without smashing into anything.

Xander sprinted around the corner and climbed up the back of the truck. There was series of pneumatic hisses followed by the whine of servo motors adjusting, and the clunk of mechanical seals locking into place. Then the truck suddenly rocked on its suspensions as something massive took a heavy step forward. From the gloom of its Cargo hold emerged a massive form that jumped down to the pavement with a boom that cracked the concrete, then quickly made its way inside.

"_Just hold on guys."_ Xander thought as he entered the warehouse section of the mall. Outside the Grots readied the truck for a quick getaway once the fighting was done.

OoO

The battle was not going well for the scoobies. Oz, Willow and Cordelia had managed to dust two flunkies so far, but were being boxed in by several more. Giles had managed to shoot one, but only wounded it and had been knocked unconscious for his troubles. Jenny and Dawn were franticly trying to hold off several more of them from killing Giles.

Up on the steps Buffy was facing off against the Judge. Rather then simply burning her to death the ancient demon wanted to flex his muscles for a bit. He had engaged the slayer in brutal melee combat.

Buffy swung the over sized axe in killing arc that would have cleaved a man in two. But the judge simply stood his ground. One of the axeheads slammed into his chest-plate and simply shattered into pieces. Leaving Buffy with only half an axe. The return blow caught Buffy in the stomach with a vicious jab. All the air seemed to explode out of her lungs and she felt feverish from the momentary contact. The pain only enraged her though.

With a snarl she jumped up, delivering a rising kick to the Judge's chin. She landed and followed up with a series of rapid punches directly to the demons face. Putting enough strength into it to make the demon stagger back slightly. With a cry of rage she grabbed it by one of its horns and yanked him forward. Slamming him face first into one of the pillars adjacent to the steps with enough force to leave a clear imprint of the demons face in the plasterwork. Leaping backwards the grabbed the half broken axe and delivered a massive overhead blow to the back of the Judge's head with the flat of the blade. Sending the demon tumbling to its knees.

Buffy was panting. Her throat felt raw and her head felt like it would explode. She felt like she had a raging fever. Her legs felt wobbly as her momentary Slayer berserker rage faded. For a moment she dared to hope she had done it. That the massive axe blow had killed the demon. But then the Judge rose to his its feet.

"Are you done?" It deadpanned as it looked over its shoulder at her. "Then its my turn."

Her world exploded into pain.

OoO

Xander rushed down the halls as fast as he could. The armors massive weight shattering the floor tiles with every step. He could hear the sounds of battle from up ahead. He decided to take a shortcut. Smashing the armor through a storefront he activated his thermal imaging system to try and find the scoobies. The vamps didn't give off any body-heat, and the other civilians had fled so the only heat sources in the building should be them. He panned his scanners left and right when he suddenly spotted a massive heat source. It had to be the Judge.

"Time to make another grand entrance." Xander chuckled despite himself as he readied one of his launch tubes and aimed at the wall.

OoO

Angelus watched with a smirk plastered to his face as the judge backhanded Buffy, sending her flying back and landing in a heap on the ground. Her battle axe spinning away to plant itself into a nearby wall. The rest of the scoobies were scattered all over the place. Fighting off flunkies or taking potshots at the judge from cover with their crossbows in an attempt to cover Buffy, who was trying to pick herself off the floor.

"Time to die vampire slayer." The Judge declared as it raised a hand at Buffy. Ready to burn her to a crisp.

A sudden loud explosion made everyone flinch or duck for cover as a section of wall suddenly vaporised in a cloud of dust and pulverized concrete.

"What is it NOW!" The judge roared in anger at being interrupted again.

"Scrapyard." Dawn said hopeful.

"Doesn't this wanker ever use a door?" Angelus sighed as they waited for the dust to settle. _"This is great though. We get to kill two birds with one stone. Saves us the trouble of hunting the guy down."_ he thought and his smirk seemed to only grow larger as he anticipated Scrapyards imminent demise at the hands of the Judge. The smirk on his face evaporated as a massive shadow appeared within the billowing dust cloud, accompanied by booming footsteps. And then from the gloom emerged Xander in his Mega Armor.

"Doors are for twats. Speaking of which?" he spoke as he raised the twin Gatling cannons. Their barrels already spinning up to maximum velocity. "Any last request, pussy face?"

The engines on the guns howled as they hit maximum rotation, then with a deafening BRAAAAAAP! let loose a virtual river of bullets. They ripped across the distance between Scrapyard and the Judge, tearing a jagged pattern across the floor before Xander adjusted his aim and the stream of projectiles ripped into the Judge. Armor flew off of him in waves of metallic confetti. Completely shredded by the hypervelocity rounds. But incredibly the skin underneath it remained unblemished. Bullets smacking into it either flattening and bouncing off as a crumpled wad of metal or ricocheting away in random directions.

The judge responded with a beam of ethereal fire. Blasting one of the guns from its housing. The metal running molten with the heat. Sparks and small explosions followed as part of the ammo in the feeder belt cooked off. Xander responded with a salvo of rockets from his left shoulder launcher. But without aiming them properly none caused a direct hit. Instead they slammed into the ground just in front of the judge. Sending up blast waves of fire and razor shards of concrete. Surprisingly the explosions and jagged shards of rock did cause some damage to the Judge's otherwise impervious skin. With a roar of hatred Xander set into a run. Intent on ripping into the judge with his Power Klaw.

Relishing the idea of direct combat after centuries of living death the Judge too sallied forth to meet this new challenger head on and test his strength. The judge lashed out with a massive fist, connecting squarely with Xanders chest armor. The sound of a massive sledgehammer striking an anvil reverberated across the mall. Xander staggered, ears ringing and his body felt like it had been pulverized by the kinetic force behind the punch. His suits chest plate sported a massive fist shaped dent. With a roar he backhanded the Judge with his Power Klaw, sending the daemon flying into the wall. He then threw the three Ton armor into a run, slamming its full weight into the Judge. Concrete cracked and shattered as the full weight of their bodies slammed into the wall with the force of a freight train. With a snarl he pinned the blue monster down with the Power Klaw, then stuck his remaining gun into it's face. Firing into it at point blank range.

Even the Judge's legendary invulnerability couldn't keep up with the amount of damage being inflicted. One of his horns shattered. Shards flying every which way. And the left side of his face looked like a giant bruise. Turning an ugly shade of green and purple, bluish blood starting to seep through the skin. With a growl Xander closed his claw arm. The razor sharp edges of the blades digging painfully into the Judge's torso. Servos whined as the pressure build. With a series of wet pops, several ribs gave way. But the Judge was far from defeated.

The blue demon roared as it pushed back against the Mega Armor. Shooting a stream of fire from its eyes that struck it at point blank. Xander was forced to let go and turn away before the beams burned through the already weakened chest plate and flash fried him. The Judge wasted no time. It reared back, then delivered a thundering right cross that send shards of armor flying everywhere. The force of the blow spun Xander round. A second punch send him crashing into the wall. The force of the impact shook the building.

Damaged by the earlier impacts a support column gave way and the entire wall and part of the floor above it came crashing down like an avalanche. Burying Xander under several cubic tons of concrete rubble and merchandise from the store on the floor above. Slowly the dust settled. There was no trace of Xander. All anyone could see was a large pile of broken concrete, brickwork, timber and... panties from the Victoria's secrets shop they just demolished.

The judge spat a wad of blueish blood onto the ground and wiped its lips as it glared at the small mountain of rubble and underwear. "Puny mortal, you were never a match for my power."

"You.. you monster!" Dawn cried out as she grabbed Buffy's fallen crossbow off the ground. Tears stained her eyes as she intoned a prayer, pouring all her anger and hatred into the crossbow bolt. "Blessed God Emperor of holy Terra, let my aim be true. Make the unclean thing suffer! Pro Imperatore et Imperio... STRIKE HIM DOWN!" The bolt glowed with a golden light.

As the judge turned to face the impudent little mortal she pulled the trigger. Her aim was true and the bolt flew, straight as a hawk, leaving a glimmer trail or light behind... and buried itself up to the vanes in the demons eye. The power of Dawns prayer nullifying the Judge's unholy protection.

The judge let out an ear splitting howl of agony. Clawing at its face to try and dislodge the bolt. But the barbed little missile was stuck fast. Blackish blue blood seeped from the wound.

"YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THAT!" the demon bellowed as it stalked towards Dawn. It drew itself up to its full height, ready to strike her dead when suddenly the pile of rubble shifted. The Judge turned to face the stirring pile of concrete. Its one good eye widening in surprise as Xanders Power Klaw burst from the rubble. "what?"

Clawing his way free, Xander stood up straight. Broken stone and timber shifting and falling off him as he righted himself. His armor was dented, sparks flew off of exposed wiring and tiny wafts of smoke billowed from some of the joints. His remaining gun was gone. Ripped clean off its housing. And only one missile tube remained undamaged. The suits armored helmet turned to face the judge. Its eyes burning with a baleful red light. Outside the mall, thunder rumbled across the sky.

"Oi cock-smurf, Wese not done dancin yet! Ah gots me a Klaw wiv your name on it." Xander growled, flexing his Power Klaw. The servos howling and whining loudly as if they shared his rage.

"_It's now or nevah. Powa systemz is down to thurty percent an droppin like gork parked 'is fat arse on it. Ah didn't wantz ta use dis system wivout testin it further, but Ah guess I 'ave no choice now." _Xander thought as he rerouted emergency power to his Klaw. _"Powa field... switch on! An pray ta mork dis workz"_

A low bass hum became audible as a crackling energy field extended across the blades of the Power Klaw, creating a shimmering corona of orange red light. Miniature lightning bolts arced between the tips of the claw blades. Spitting fat sparks every which way with a sizzling electric buzz.

"Awright nancy boy! Git ready fer round too! I's gonna turn youse into a pavement pizza."


	10. Chapter 10 The Beast Within

**Authors note:**

**Well, its been a long time, but I'm finally fully recovered from surgery. And my writers block is gone as well. So I finally managed to finish this chapter. Its still a shorty but at least I can finally get to work on the rest. **

**Hope you all still enjoy my scribblings.**

**Chapter 10**

**The beast within.**

_Through the destruction of our enemies do we earn our salvation!_

Lightning leapt across the clouds over the Sunnydale mall as the boom of thunder echoed across the sky. Inside the mall Xander faced off against The Judge. The ancient demon Spit out a wad of dark blood and cracked its neck. The demon was looking a little worse for wear. Its chest armor shredded into non existence by mini gun fire. Its torso a mass of bruised flesh. Half its face a bloody mess and an enchanted crossbow bolt sticking from one of its eyes. And yet despite the horrendous damage it was still standing.

Xander was looking equally beat up. His mega armor was dented and battered. Smoke wafting from several cracks and joints. And sparks spitting from exposed wiring. His weapons were gone except for the Power Klaw on his left arm and a single launch tube on his shoulder. The klaw's power field was humming and sparking. Xanders body ached all over from being buried beneath several tons of brickwork and concrete. Armor or not, that had hurt. Slowly the two combatant began to circle each-other.

"I will admit, I have not had a decent fight in centuries." The Judge said. "Destroying you will be a great pleasure. I will relish your death screams as I burn the flesh from your bones."

"Youse fink you iz a tough wun eh? I's gonna rip of ya arm an beat you wiv it." Xander growled as he raised his power klaw. The armors servos whining as he snapped the klaw shut. Energized blades scraping against each other, shooting electric sparks everywhere.

"You are only mortal. You will fall like all the others across the centuries. No single man has ever bested me in combat. It took an army to bring me down and lock me away, and still here I stand. What hope do you have? "

"Dat woz den. Dis iz now." Xander bellowed as he charged forward. Tearing up the floor with each thundering footstep.

Shunting all available power into the armors arms he delivered an explosive right hook that send the Judge flying. With a loud series of bangs the demon went straight through several walls. Landing in a heap of broken brickwork. Xander charged right after it. Pummeling the demon with his Klaw. The energy field burned and scorched the demons flesh with every hit. Drawing pained grunts from its throat.

With a roar the Judge lashed out. Catching Xander with a powerful backhanded strike that send him spinning. More armor pieces broke away as the Judge beat on him with its steel clad fists. The two combatants pounded each other like a pair of blacksmiths trying to see who could hammer iron the fastest. Each titanic blow sending a little shock-wave across the room. From the relative safety of a fast food stand some distance away, the rest of the scoobies looked on.

Willow stared wide eyed at the battle taking place. "This.. this is insane." she muttered. Her voice barely more then a shocked whisper.

"Thats one way to put it." said Oz.

Giles was doing his best to support Buffy, who's injuries made it hard to walk. "Perhaps we should retreat to a safer distance."

"I don't think any distance is going to be safe right now." Oz replied in his usual deadpan way.

Dawn didn't say anything. Her eyes were glued to the battle before her. But in her mind she was praying feverishly for Xander to emerge victorious.

With an earth shattering hay-maker Xander send the judge to its knees. Following up by kicking the demon in the chin, sending it sprawling to the floor.

"Gud bye!" He growled as he fired the last rocket at almost point blank range.

The judge vanished in a massive fireball as the rocket struck home. The blast cracked the walls and ceiling. And several pieces of furniture were torn to splinters. Thick black smoke rose from the point of impact. Xander smiled viciously. But his smile vanished like a snowball in a volcano when a burning blue shape emerged from the thick smoke. The entire skin of the judge was burned. His remaining armor had melted in the heat. Streams of red hot molten steel dripped from its body. The demons chest was a ruin. Most of the flesh stripped away to expose the demons ribcage. Its internal organs exposed to the air. Its sickly looking purple green heart was beating frantically. Its guts lay open. Sickly dark blood and bile like fluids dripping and squirting everywhere. Some of the molten steel dripped into the open wounds. The intense heat boiling the organs. Rupturing them as their internal fluids expanded into noxious gases. And still the demon kept coming. Its very flesh slowly re knitting before their eyes.

Seeing the gory ruin, Cordelia lost her lunch. And even Giles was looking a bit green around the edges.

"How..." Buffy whispered. "How can it still be alive. Its impossible. It should be dead!" her voice growing louder with each word.

Xander stared at the Judge as it slowly shuffled forward. By all rights that last shot should have finished the demon. But there it was, regenerating slowly. He chanced a quick glance at his power readout. 12% and falling. It was now or never.

"I will... destroy... you all." The Judge gurgled. Vomiting blackish bile that dripped down its neck and chest.

Xander let out a snarl and threw himself forward. Power klaw leading the way. He thundered into the Judge like a freight train. Smashing the energized klaw through the demons ribcage. With a howl of rage he snapped the klaw shut around the monsters heart. Lightning danced across the insides of the demons ribcage as Xander crushed the demons heart like a rotten tomato. Stinking fluids spraying everywhere. With a scream he drew his hand back as the armor around his hand began to smoke and melt. With a fizzle the power field died as the acidic fluids melted the klaws wiring.

Finally the light of un-life faded from the demons eyes. Like a puppet with its strings cut the body collapsed. Not taking any chances, Xander lifted his right foot and brought it crashing down onto the head of the demon. There was a sickening crunch and a boom as Xander pulverized the Judge's skull below his steel boot. Blood and pieces of brain matter spraying everywhere. Tracers of steam wafted upwards as the body began to decompose with unnatural rapidity.

"Is.. is it over?" Willow asked quietly.

"I hope so." Giles replied.

From the emergency doors leading to the parking garage Angelus looked upon the ruins of the judge and the battered form of scrapyard standing over the demons dissolving corpse. His face was twisted into a snarl of pure rage. His mustard yellow eyes almost alight with hatred.

"Curse you filthy demon hunter. This isn't over." It was then Scrapyard lifted his helmeted head to look directly at him. "Oh crap."

"ANGELUS!" Scrapyard bellowed. Starting to run towards the master vampire. Intent on crushing his skull.

Angelus turned and ran, the booming footsteps of scrapyard right behind him. He ran through a narrow fire door, hoping to slow the hunter down. But scrapyard slammed the armors bulk through the door. Tearing up the frame and part of the wall in the process. Angelus vaulted over the railing of the stairway descending into the lowest level of the garage. Landing on the hard concrete floor three stories lower. Throwing open the door he ran into the darkness. There was a sewer grate only a few yards away. He could make it. The sound of something immensely heavy impacting with the concrete floor heralded scrapyards arrival.

Xander cursed under his breath as he picked himself up out of the shallow crater. The metallic stairway had given way under his immense weight and he had fallen the last two flights. Something sharp was poking him in the back. Probably a piece of armor or framework that had shattered on impact. He tore the door of its hinges and worked his way through the opening. There he was. Angelus was trying to tear the steel bars off a drainpipe opening to squeeze through. Xander broke into a final desperate run. He would not let the bastard escape. His power display flashed to red as his energy reserves dipped under the 10% marker.

With a desperate grunt Angelus tore the bars off the drain pipe. He was about to squeeze through when his world exploded with pain as a steel clad fist smashed him in the back, sending him face first into the wall.

"Not so fast vampire." Xander yelled as he tried to follow up with a punch from the power klaw. But the armors movements were becoming sluggish and he only succeeded in punching a hole in the wall as Angelus ducked under his swing. Angelus rolled to the side. Coming up behind he tried to kick the legs out from under scrapyard, but only succeeded in hurting his foot when he hit the steel knee armor.

"Fight me fair you coward." Angelus roared as he limped back a few steps.

"Gee let me think... NO!" Xander retorted and swiped at Angelus with his klaw. Tearing deep gouges in the floor. The klaw became momentarily stuck.

As scrapyard tried to extract himself, Angelus ripped a fire extinguisher from the wall. He raised it high intent on braining the demon hunter with it. "Die you miserable fuck."

Just as he brought it down to smash scrapyards armored head, the klaw came free. Quick as lightning Xander brought the klaw up. It tore through the steel canister. Spraying CO2 everywhere. Angelus cried out as the escaping gases momentarily blinded him. His cry became a blood curdling scream of agony as the power klaw closed around his right arm. Shearing it off just below the shoulder. Dark blood sprayed everywhere. Never in all its two hundred years had the demon known this level of pain. A steel fist slammed into his chest and abdomen. And he could feel his sternum breaking. He collapsed to the ground, vomiting blood.

"Goodbye Angelus." Xander said as he raised his claw one more time.

"STOOOOP!" cried a desperate voice from behind him. And he turned to look, seeing Buffy limping through the second stairway door. "Please... stop."

"He's a monster Summers. He deserves to die." Scrapyard said coldly. His voice sounding even more disturbing because his external speakers were damaged and his words came out like a rasping static laden hiss.

"Please." Buffy said, tears staining her face. "There has to be a way to change him back. They did it once, they can do it again. We can find a way. Please... I love him."

Xander gnashed his teeth in frustration as he turned to face her. "Cry me a river Summers. This beast should have been destroyed ages ago. Do you have any idea how many people he's killed? How many lives he's ruined. Look at him. He is not the man you loved. That man is dead. All that remains is a demon wearing his body like a suit. He needs to be destroyed."

"Who are you to decide that!" Buffy yelled. "What gives you the right."

"The fact that his filthy thrice damned, bloodsucking kind KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" Xander screamed, slamming his power klaw into the wall. Pulverizing the concrete. "If THAT doesn't give me the right to hunt their demonic asses to extinction I don't know what will. Now STAND ASIDE!"

He turned back to finish Angelus, but the master vampire had made use of the precious moment of reprieve to drag his bleeding body to the sewer opening. With a pained grunt he hoisted himself up by his remaining arm and squeezed through the remaining bars.

"No.." Xander said. "No no no no NOOO!" He lunged after Angelus. But the demon was beyond his reach now. He slammed the power klaw through the bars. Clawing at the demon as he retreated further down the drainpipe. "COME BACK HERE! Come back here and DIE!"

"Maybe next time."Angelus gurgled weakly and crawled further down the narrow pipe. Vanishing from sight.

For the longest time Xander stood motionless. His mind fuming. The bastard had gotten away yet again. Shoving his anger into a far corner of his mind he turned towards the exit of the underground parking area, signaling the Grots to bring the truck around for a quick getaway. But just as he started to walk away Buffy blocked his path.

"Get out of the way Summers, I'm in no mood for bullshit."

"Well tough! I'm not about to let you walk out of here just like that. You are way to dangerous to.." She didn't get further then that as Xander lost his last shred of patience.

With an angry roar he lashed out at her, and only her slayer reflexes and constitution managed to turn a fatal blow into a disabling one as she was smashed into the wall. Spots danced before her eyes, her legs no longer able to support her as she slumped to the floor. Her vision swam and she was inches away from blacking out.

Xander stood over her slumped form, raising his Klaw for another strike. His vision had turned red with rage. An unknown instinct at the back of his mind telling him to rend and tear. To rip this stubborn girl limb from limb. He was about to bring the Klaw down and end her when another voice screamed through his mind. _"What the hell are you doing? STOP! That's Buffy, not some Demon. For gods sake STOP!" _

The horrible realization of what he had almost done snapped him out of his rage. His eyes widened in shock. He had almost... killed her. Horrified he turned and ran, before she could recover.

Buffy watched him go. She tried to get up, to give chase, but her her legs refused to respond. They felt like rubber and her head throbbed. She heard his heavy footsteps stomp up the exit ramp, and the sound of a heavy truck speeding off. She fought to stay awake but she was losing the battle. The last thing she saw before darkness claimed her was the worried face of Giles as he knelt down beside her to check her injuries.

OoO

It took a blowtorch, a power saw and thirty minutes of swearing for Fixit and Bob to extract Xander from the armor. The whole thing was so dented and deformed from the battle it could no longer open by itself. After he finally managed to get out Xander locked himself in the shower for another thirty minutes. Letting the hot water run over him, soothing his aching muscles and bruises. It did nothing to calm his mind though. Even if he and Buffy weren't on the best of terms since Halloween he didn't want her dead. So why had he almost caved her skull in? For the longest time he went over everything that had happened. When had he lost control? It happened after the Judge buried him under five tons of rubble. Something inside him, something primordial had come out. Like a beast baying for blood.

His first instinct was to blame his Orkish side. Orks were naturally violent to the extreme. Literally bred to fight. It is their very reason for existing. To fight, to kill, to conquer. But that wasn't it. At least not all of it. Its not as if humans aren't capable of the very same thing. Though humans may suppress their more baser instincts they too posses a powerful drive to survive at any cost. Strip a man of all his reason and all you have left is a dangerous and violent beast that knows no remorse. A creature that only lives to survive. The earliest humans on the planet were in many ways similar to the Orks. They fought and killed and conquered and destroyed their rivals. They had to in order to survive in a world filled with animals much stronger and faster and tougher then they are. And not just animals, but the demons too. We may be more civilized now than we were thousands of years ago. But at the core, in the deepest recesses of the soul lurks a dangerous feral beast. And it is only with reason that we keep it at bay.

Xander was snapped out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Boss, missy Dawn is here." Wingnut screeched.

Xander shut off the water and quickly toweled off. Throwing on a fresh pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He slowly made his way down to the kitchen area where Dawn was waiting.

"I suppose everyone is wondering where I disappeared to during the battle." Xander said after an awkward silence.

"Actually I don't think anyone even noticed you were absent. They were way to worried about my sister to notice."

"How is Buffy?" Xander asked, dreading the answer.

"She's okay, she has a mild concussion after that blow you dealt her, which she is royally pissed about mind you. But Giles is certain her Slayer healing will have her back on her feet in a day or two."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost control like that."

"No, you shouldn't." Dawn snapped at him, making him flinch.

"But," her voice softened. "I understand. Things were very rough back there. Frankly I'm amazed we survived. I was so sure we were all going to die when the Judge was ready to kill my sister, I felt endless despair. And then you showed up, and all I remember was my heart skipping a beat, and I finally dared to hope that we would be alright. I don't know what exactly happened after you and Buffy chased after Angel, but I know he escaped again. So I understand why you snapped."

"It still shouldn't have happened." Xander said as he slumped into one of the chairs.

"Then make sure it doesn't happen again." Dawn said kindly as she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

For a long time he sat there staring into space, not wanting to look her in the eye. But finally he turned to her and nodded. They looked at each other quietly for a moment. Dawn slowly leaned closer to him, their lips inches from one-another. She could feel his breath tickle her skin. But just as she was about to kiss him Xander turned away.

"I can't..."

"Why?" Dawn asked, slightly hurt by his rejection.

"You're not even sixteen Dawn."

"I will be in a few weeks, so what the problem? Its only a kiss Xander, its not like I'm asking you to jump my bones."

He actually blushed at the thought and shook his head violently to fend of the mental images. "Your mother would skin me alive if that happened. Assuming Buffy doesn't rip my head off first."

"Xander, I love you. I've had a crush on you for years." Dawn blurted out, surprised at her own boldness.

He was silent for a moment. He had known she had a bit of a crush on him. Heck it had been painfully obvious at times. But he had always thought it was just a bit of childish infatuation. But clearly it meant a lot more to her.

"I'm sorry Dawn, I know this isn't the answer you were hoping for, but I just can't"

"Its Buffy isn't it. You are still in love with her."

"No... its not, honestly, I'm over her."

"Then why? Why can't we give this a try?"

"Dawn, you are like a little sister to me. Even if I was comfortable with the idea I don't want to risk destroying our friendship by trying to make it something more."

She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. She wanted to hate him so much in that moment, but she could not fault his logic. Her heart ached and she felt her eyes sting, but she bit back the tears and let out a long tired sigh.

"I hope things aren't going to be weird between us now." she said sadly.

"Never." Xander quipped and gave her a hug.

Dawn sighed. She had taken a gamble and lost. Her heart ached still, but at least she knew where they stood now. She leaned into him a little more. Things had not gone as she had hoped, but she planned to make the best of the moment. Tomorrow would be another day. She just hoped it would be a better one.

OoO

Angelus took a deep draught from the whiskey bottle in an effort to dull the pain as one of the flunkies did his best to stitch up the stump that used to be his right arm. Several empty blood bags littered the floor. It gave him some of his strength back, but it couldn't give him back his arm. A vampires regenerative powers were impressive, able to heal almost any wounds or injuries. But regrowing limbs was beyond even their ability.

Drusilla hovered around him like an anxious puppy.

"Ohh my Angelus what have they done to you." she mewled in a high pitched voice.

"Bloody sodding hell mate, you look like shit." Spike said from where he sat in his wheelchair.

"I guess were in the same boat then. A couple of cripples. Except I will eventually get out of this chair. You won't be getting that arm back."

Angelus growled and bared his fangs at the blonde vampire as he shot to his feet. Almost knocking the flunky over.

"Easy there stumpy. You're gonna tear your stitches that way." Spike mocked him. He was enjoying this moment far more then he should. After how Angelus had humiliated him earlier he felt rather vengeful.

Still growling Angelus sat back down in the chair to let the flunk finish patching him up. The process was slow going as the wound was ragged and uneven. Shards of broken bone poked painfully from the wound.

"I will make them pay. They will all suffer for this." he seethed. Baring his fangs in a snarl.

"You said that when we started this plan mate. Didn't work out so well did it. The Judge was supposed to be invincible, and look what happened," Spike said casually. "You really think you are going to do better, especially now? You barely held your own against the slayer when you had both arms. How are you going to fight a bloke who wears some kind of bloody robo armor."

Angelus snarled and banged his fist on the table, then his eye fell on the newspaper that lay next to the empty blood bags and first aid kit, and his snarl turned into a vicious smile.

"By getting an even more powerful weapon." Angelus slowly began to laugh. A cold cruel and insane laughter.

Spike rolled over to the table to look at the newspaper. The headline read: **Sunnydale museum to display ancient sarcophagus found at local dig.** Underneath which was a picture of a giant stone slab partially covered in ancient writing.

Spike's linguistic skills weren't exactly top notch but even he recognized the writings on the sarcophagus as being old.

"What the fuck is it?" he demanded to know

"The tomb of the demon Acathla." Drusilla hummed.

Angelus finally stopped laughing and turned to their henchmen.

"Go! And bring that thing here! Fail to do so and I will put you all out to die in the sun!


End file.
